It All Started With
by witchgal
Summary: They didn't know that one note would change their lives forever,but as their new love blooms Voldemort forces Draco to choose a path that'll test their love and where their loyalties truelly lie,set around 6th book...
1. An Introduction

_**So this is my second attempt at a Harry Potter Fanfic. The inspiration came at watching She's All That and Harry Potter 6 (film and book). This is also helping me battle Writers Block.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter all those rights go to JK Rowling.**_

_**If the timeline confuses people it's mid September.**_

* * *

**_It all started with...  
_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_**An Introduction**_

"Ronald! We are prefects." Hermione Granger hissed to the red haired boy, they were walking down the corridor, along the way Ron had given a Gryffindor student five house points only because he was a Gryffindor. "You can't keep giving five house points to everyone!" The red haired stared at her smiling.

"Then how will we beat Slytherin?" Hermione laughed at this. They carried on walking until they reached the Gryffindor common room. "Oh no!" Ron suddenly said as they approached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What now?" Hermione demanded. Ron turned slowly to face her, his face scrunched up in despair. "Ron? What is it?"

"I've forgotten the Gryffindor planning!" He whimpered. "I'm the worst prefect in the world!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Ronald, grow up. I'll get the planning you just enter and tell them that I had to add some things." Hermione said letting out a sigh. Ron's face lit up and he hugged Hermione.

"I love you Hermione!" He said smiling. He quickly released her once he understood what he had just said. "But you know...like mates." He said nervously.

"It's ok." The girl replied and quickly she dashed down the stony staircase and into the corridor. Leaving Ron to make up an excuse. The Fat Lady eyed him curiously.

"Are you going to enter?" It said, its deep voice made him jump.

"Oh yea'...um...pumpkin!" Ron said quickly. The portrait moved sideways and let him enter the common room.

--

"Draco what are you planning on doing?" Pansy Parkinson demanded as she watched her boyfriend pace the Prefect common room. The blond haired boy walked towards the window then towards his girlfriend.

"I've got a plan." He said suddenly. "Get me a piece of parchment and a quill." Pansy got up and hurried to get these things. "Now when one of those Gryffindor prefects answers this...I'll get them to communicate to me but as someone different. Now I know they've got that Mudblood Granger as one...so I'll leave a note for her. I'll get into her head and get into Potter's!"

"Oh Draco! It's amazing!" She leapt up and kissed him. He kissed back quickly then moved away to write the message. He walked over towards the Gryffindor area and left the note; with a swish of his black robes he left the common room, Pansy in tow.

Just as they left Hermione came rushing in. She saw the planning resting on the mahogany table and tucked it under her arms. She was about to leave when she noticed the small parchment tucked under and ink bottle. "What's this?" She looked round and picked up the note, she sat down on a nearby chair and read:

_To Miss Granger._

_I found your planning on the floor so I picked it up. I hope you don't mind me saying that you are very smart and beautiful._

_M._

Hermione laughed when she read the note, grabbing her quill she quickly wrote her reply. Leaving it on the table she left the room._ Whoever this guy is he sure isn't romantic. In fact I'd say he's pretty clueless._ Dashing out of the large chamber she hurried to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco smirked as he came out of the shadows; he believed that girls could be easily wooed. Walking over to the table he made sure no one was around. At first he thought that Granger hadn't seen the note then he noticed that something had been written on the back.

_M or whoever you are._

_Thank you for picking up my planning but you're not my type. I'm not interested into guys who are practically clueless. _

_H.G._

Draco snarled and chucked the not into the fire. "That Mudblood!" He cursed. He watched the note burn slowly into ashes.

"Draco." Draco turned round and was amazed to see Crabbe standing at the doorway. "Pansy sent me. Snape wants a word with you." The blond haired boy nodded and left the room.

--

"So in December before we leave Hogwarts for Half-term...the school have decided to host a masked ball." Hermione said waiting for a moment as a large number of girls squealed in excitement. "Hogsmeade visits will be posted up by tomorrow. Now over to you Harry!" The mention of Harry's name made everyone hush up. Harry gave a soft glare at Hermione before standing where she had stood.

"Ok...so I'm holding Quidditch try outs are on Saturday...hope you can make it." He mumbled. He hated being the popular one. Or in his case 'The Chosen One'. He sat down on a red chair in front of the fire; Ron was sat on the floor next to it eating a box Chocolate Frogs placing the cards to one side. "You still up for Keeper?" He asked Ron.

"Dunno...maybe...I guess..." Ron said biting hard on his chocolate frog. Harry shook his head, he wanted Ron to try out and hopefully be successfully good, but due to his lack of nerves he didn't give his best performance.

"You'll do great." Harry encouraged, Ron gave a swift nod and handed Harry a frog without looking at him.

"Ron have you got a spare ink bottle I can borrow? I want to send a letter to Mum and Dad but I left mine in the Prefect common room." Hermione said standing in front of the two boys.

"Sorry Hermione...I lent my other one to Dean. He wanted to send some girl a message." Ron said swallowing down his chocolate frog.

"Harry?" Hermione said turning her attention to her other best friend.

"Sorry Hermione. It got smashed by Filch when he searched them." Harry said as he ran a hand through his messy black hair.

"It's ok I'll go and get it, it's not that I wouldn't have gone and got it it's just that I've been there a few times." Hermione said letting a small sigh. Exiting the Gryffindor common room she ran even quickly towards the Prefects common room. But along the way she bumped into her worst enemy.

"Watch it Mudblood!" Draco hissed. He straightened his black robes and picked up his wand that had slipped.

"Or what?" Hermione replied back. She glared at him with such hate it could make someone flinch at the sight.

"You'll be sorry." He whispered dangerously. His warm breath tickled Hermione's skin making her feel uncomfortable at the closeness. He dug his elbow into her as he walked past. Hermione quickly dashed to the Prefect common room and found her ink bottle next to a book. On the book was a note. _Not again! Doesn't he get the message?_

She tucked the note into her pocket as well as her ink bottle. She glimpsed at the book and noticed a small parchment sticking out. She tucked the book under her bag and quickly left the room.

--

Later that night she picked up the note and the book. Using her wand, she drew the crimson drapes around her bed. Then she used her wand as a light.

_H.G_

_I'm sorry if I'm not a romantic. But I do 'woo' girls in my own way. _

_M._

Hermione could tell that 'M' or whoever he was angry, the way the writing was looked like it was written in hast. Placing the note to one side she paid her attention to the book. She blinked at it. 'Little woman'. Whoever this 'M' person was she was astonished that he knew one of her favourite books. She picked out the small parchment tucked inside and read.

_H.G_

_Thought you might like this._

_M._

Hermione smiled and placed the book beside her. _Maybe I'll give him another chance, after all he deserves it._

* * *

**Ok people you know the drill PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'd really apreciate it. =)**


	2. An Argument

_**Hey folks the annoying writer is back haha.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter all those rights go to JK Rowling**_

_**Timeline: October/Thursday and Friday.**_

* * *

**_It all started with..._**

_**Chapter 2**_

**_An argument_**

Hermione softly twirled wand around the common room, she was humming some sort tune. Ron and Harry stared at her. "What's up with her?" Ron said nudging Harry. He had been reading his potions book, he was keen to know who this Half Blood Prince was, not what was up with Hermione.

"Dunno mate." Harry replied barely looking at her, suddenly he found small petals falling on his book. Lifting his head up and he realised Hermione had made small bouquets of pink roses with the petals falling everywhere. _For a while now she's been acting up. Ever since she got some book she's been acting all loved up..._

"OI! Ginny!" Ron yelled, Ginny whipped round from her moment with Dean and glared at her older brother.

"What?" She hissed. Ron glared back and somehow Harry felt like he wanted to punch Dean.

"What's up with her?" He pointed to Hermione who was now writing something.

"She's in love." Dean cheered. "Can't you tell?" Hermione looked up slightly pink.

"Who is he?" Ron demanded. Harry glanced towards him and realised that Ron felt something for her. Hermione looked like a frightened lamb. Grabbing her parchment she ran out of the common room and to the one place that would provide sanctuary. The library.

She had been in contact with 'M' for several weeks, and she was feeling happy whenever she received one of his notes, he made her feel happy and during these dark times it helped, she found out that 'M' was a prefect and that he was like the perfect gentleman. She sat down on a desk and took out her quill. "Oh look it's Granger." A cold voice said followed by a large black leather bag slamming down on the table.

"Oh look it's ferret boy." She replied smugly, reminding him of when Mad eyed Moody or his pretender, Barty Crouch Jr. Transformed him into a white ferret. Draco glared at her.

"How come you're not in your common room?" Draco asked suddenly, Hermione eyed him carefully. "You'll pollute the air with your muggle ways." His soft tone changing into a harsher tone.

"I wanted some peace and quiet. Instead I'm stuck with your arrogance." She replied tucking away the note. Draco noticed the note and smirked to himself, his plan had been going so far so great, at first he had read some aloud to his fellow 'friends' but then he started to get personal and he read them to himself. As she settled down she pulled out a book and began to read, she looked up and caught him staring at her. "What?" She demanded.

"That book." He said. "That's a muggle book." She nodded and eyed him curiously. "I heard it's...very good." Hermione blinked and went back to her book.

"It's a muggle book." She muttered to herself. Then she giggled slightly. Draco raised his eyebrows and picked out a book. He sat down in front of her. "Don't I disgust you?"

Draco looked at her, her eyes were challenging him. "Why should you care?" He replied turning over a page. Hermione blinked at the abrupt response.

"I don't...it's just you keep calling me a Mudblood. I know what I am." She muttered back. Draco swallowed hard; sometimes he found it hard to play 'M' and himself.

They carried on reading, until Draco lifted his head. "Do you have _Numerology and Grammatica?_ I need it for my homework." Hermione moved her head up so fast her brown curly locks flew in the air.

"You have a pair of legs. Go to your common room and retrieve it." She replied snidely. Draco frowned at her.

"I can't." He said lowly. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. She noticed something in him that she didn't notice before. Fear. "I just can't." Hermione suddenly felt her hand reach out and gently she squeezed his hand. He jumped at her warm touch. "What are you doing?"

Hermione looked at him intensely. "Giving a friendly gesture." She muttered, Draco moved his hand away like it was on fire.

"Get your hands away from me Granger!" He hissed. He got up and walked over to the shelves. He searched around for nearly half an hour. When he was going to admit defeat he returned to the table and noticed a brown leather made book resting on the mahogany table. A small note was attached to it.

_Please return it to me._

_Hermione._

"Please don't do this." He whispered, the small note trembling in his hand.

---

Hermione placed herself between Ron and Harry in the Great Hall. Ron was helping himself to some chicken while Harry was sipping on some pumpkin juice. "This is for you." Ron mumbled his mouth full with chicken. Hermione eyed him carefully as he pulled out a book from his bag. "An owl dropped it off." He passed the book to her and carried on eating.

Hermione nodded and mumbled a small thanks. She noticed Harry was reading the Half Blood Prince book. "Harry!" She said crossly. "I can't believe you!"

"Look, because of this book I'm doing great. I got the Felix Felicis potions thanks to this." Harry responded lifting up the book to prove his point.

"Harry it's cheating. He's practically written how to do it!" Hermione replied. She shook her head sadly and placed her book in her bag. She noticed a small note sticking out in one of the pages.

_Granger._

_Here is your book._

She rolled her eyes at the small note. _He couldn't manage a thank you? Is that so hard?_ She looked up to see Draco looking at her. He quickly turned away and muttered something to his girlfriend Pansy. She glared at him and whispered something. Hermione found herself amused watching them. _A breakup seems possible._ Draco looked angry and looked like he was about to hit someone.

"Hermione I was just saying. Wanna go to Honeydukes sweetshop tomorrow?" Ron said suddenly making Hermione turn round. "I mean Harry's coming too."

"What are you getting?" She said. Harry looked at Ron then towards Hermione. He noticed that under Hermione's stare Ron was blushing pink and looked uncomfortable under her brown eyes.

"You know...sweets...tricks...pellet bombs." Ron mumbled nervously. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Count me in." She said smiling at him. Ron's face matched his hair colour. She tucked into some chicken and listened to Harry and Ron's tale on how Seamus had made his potion explode merely minutes after it had cooled down.

"He didn't realise that it was bubbling and turned red!" Ron laughed. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and met Draco's icy glare. She quickly turned round and joined in the laughter with Harry and Ron. "Hermione did you put up the notice for the winter ball?"

"Bugger!" She cursed. "It's in the prefect's common room!" She rested her head in her hand.

"You seem to forget many things in that place!" Ron accused. "Are you seeing someone?" Hermione lifted her head and stared at him like he was mad.

"In the amount of five minutes you think I'm seeing someone?" She demanded. "I'm just a little forgetful, is that a crime?" Harry suddenly got up and sat next to Neville. This was going to get ugly and he didn't want to get involved.

"No it's just that you always insist on doing the things. I'm a prefect too! Your making me feel like I've just got the title not the duties!" Ron yelled.

"Well you don't exactly offer to do them!" Hermione hissed. "Whenever I've forgotten something instead of saying 'I'll get it' I'm forced to get it!"

"Nobody forced you to get it! I asked if you had put it up and I was prepared to have gone to get it."

"Really? During or after you've stuffed your face?" Ron got up abruptly knocking over a few goblets. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see Dumbledore. I'm going to hand in my badge because you obviously don't want me to be a prefect!" He snapped storming out of the Great Hall.

"Stop over reacting Ronald!" Hermione yelled. Harry banged his head on the table. _I'm never gonna hear the end of this!_

"Me? You always over react!" Ron shouted. He turned round and stormed out of the Great Hall. Hermione followed him.

"Looks like Hogwarts golden couple is no more." Pansy said watching the event. Around her several Slytherins snickered at her comment. Draco remained silent. Suddenly he found himself getting up and leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

**_Didn't really know how to end it. Writers Block is hard to recover from. Please review!!!!! =)_**


	3. An Apology

_**Hey again!!!In some Fanfics you've got the sexual tenion between these two (Draco and Hermione) so I'd thought start is slowly but not too slowly.**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter all those rights go to JK Rowling**_

* * *

**_It all started with..._**

_**Chapter 3**_

**_An Apology_**

Hermione was curled up on the red couch in the Prefects common room, she was crying silently. Her eyes were fixed on the floor but her mind was elsewhere. _What have I done? I've ruined everything! I'm such an idiot!_ She wiped away her tears and sat up. "Granger." She turned round and saw Draco standing in the entrance way. She looked away.

"Go away." She muttered. She didn't want to be seen by anyone least of all by him. Draco moved to his side of the common room. He always felt uncomfortable around weeping women. He didn't know what to say.

"He didn't see the old oaf." Draco said after a while. "Potter saw to that."

"Professor Dumbledore is not an 'old oaf' as you put it. And 'Potter' does have a name, it's Harry." She replied. Draco bit his bottom lip, even when she was upset she could fight back like a cat.

"Ok." He said emphasising the word. Hermione sniffed a little and wiped away a loose tear. She got up and walked over to the small sheet with the Winter Ball requests. "Are you going to that?"

"Might do. Depends. I mean its early days, it's still October." She replied. Draco nodded. "You?"

"Maybe." His gray eyes gleamed in the firelight. Hermione looked at him. "What?" He said glancing over his shoulder.

"We're actually having a polite conversation." She said gently.

Draco chuckled slightly. "Don't get any ideas." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "You and Weasley will make up and soon will be going out in no time."

"We're best friends not boyfriend and girlfriend. I don't assume I'll be in a relationship with my best friends." Hermione replied sternly. Draco gave her a half smile but it vanished when the entrance door swung open and in came Cho Chang.

"Hermione?" She said gently. Hermione smiled and got up from her chair. "Harry sent me...he kinda needs you right now." Hermione nodded and left following behind her was Cho.

--

"Harry! What's happened?" She said rushing into the common room. "Is it Ron?" Harry stood up quickly, Hermione charged into his arms hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry!" Harry patted Hermione's back gently.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked. Hermione lifted her head and eyed him curiously.

"Cho said you needed me. Apparently it was urgent." She replied suddenly feeling like a fool than anything else. Harry smirked at this. "What's so funny? I was worried!"

"So you do have feelings for Ron!" Hermione glared at him. "What? Look Hermione, you both said things that were a bit over the top. He's upstairs." Hermione's glare softened.

"It's just...he never offers and it's always me that goes to the meetings, has to do the reports you know and it would be nice to have someone else do it. And I know he has Quidditch practice but still. Why join the team if he can't handle the responsibilities?" Hermione said looking out of the window. "I'll talk to him Harry, but just understand things from my point of view."

"He's upstairs. I'll make sure no one goes upstairs for a bit." Harry said smiling at her. He squeezed her shoulder and she hurried up towards the boy's dorm to see Ron.

"What's going on with them?" Ginny said walking over to Harry. He swallowed hard at the closeness between them.

"Sorting some stuff out." He replied suddenly feeling his stomach flip.

"About time." She said smiling. Slowly she eyed him up and down. From his messy black hair to his black robes to his worn out shoes, she noticed how bright his green eyes were under his large glasses, how close his hands were to hers. "Dean asked me to go to the Winter dance. Who are you going with?" She looked towards him and Harry found himself wanting the ground to open up. He didn't need a mirror to tell him he was blushing.

"Dunno...I mean ever since last summer and all that stuff in the Daily Prophet about me being 'The Chosen One' so many girls have...been following me." He replied. "Romilda Vane in particular." Ginny stared at him confused. "She's been trying to offer me chocolate but it smells pretty weird."

"Harry. The chocolates might smell weird because as well as chocolate...she's mixed a love potion in them. Amortentia is the name of the stuff." Harry glanced towards Romilda who was talking to her friends as well as eyeing him. "Powerful stuff. You'll be hers for a week maybe, so be very careful when she offers you something."

"She scares me." Harry muttered earning him a crazy look. "Yes, I've faced worse but the way she looks at me." He swallowed hard. "She looks at me like...I'm undressed."

Ginny looked at him before bursting out laughing. "Oh Harry!" She said laughing. "Your face! You look like you've swallowed Frog Spawn soap." Harry gave her a friendly glare.

--

"Ron? Harry said you were up here." Hermione said nervously looking around the messy dorm. She found him sitting at the end of his bed, his head resting in his hands. "Ron...I'm really sorry." He turned round and gave her a sad smile.

"You were right, I should help more in my duties but sometimes I dunno..." He said as Hermione sat beside him. "Look I'm not good with putting words together but I don't want you to feel obliged every time I or you forget something to go to the prefects common room. And you just seem to spend a lot of time there and I got thinking maybe...you were seeing someone and I just felt...left out." Ron said slowly. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Ron, you and Harry are my best friends. I would do anything to stop you from feeling left out. Sometimes I feel that it's me. I mean you both have Quidditch together. Me? Prefect meetings twice a month." Hermione replied looking into his blue eyes. Ron let out a snort of gentle laughter and pulled Hermione close to him.

"Ok. Then tomorrow you, Harry and I we'll go to the Three Broomsticks and then me and Harry will treat you to whatever you want." He replied softly. "We'll give you enough excitement."

Hermione giggled at him. "Thanks."

--

Draco started pacing his room, he was nervous. He didn't want his plan to fail, at the beginning he did it to make Hermione doubt him but after a few days he changed it so he'd keep in contact with her and make her chronically message him so she'd stray from her friends. Now he realized it was changing once more.

He'd make Hermione fall in love with 'M' and when the time was right he'd reveal himself. He'd convince her that he loved her Harry would find out and demand she choose between him and Harry. Then he'd pursued her to be with him leaving a very vulnerable Harry.

He looked over to his bed and noticed the letter Crabbe had been going on at him for. He opened it and read the following from his dearest father.

_Draco_

_Remember first of all who you are. I've been told of what you must do. My son it is October so you have time to formulate a plan, but it must be ready by June latest. You have many friends at your disposal. Use them wisely.  
Further more you must carry on receiving good results in all your studies. I hope that you exceed well. Severus keeps me well informed._

_Your father._

The letter found itself burning on the fire later that night. Draco let out a harsh sigh as he watched the parchment burn slowly, the odd phrases remaining before being burnt. Getting the large metal poker that rested beside the fireplace he poked the coal so it destroyed any evidence of the letter. He suddenly got up and crept into the prefect's common room, he noticed a small parchment resting on the small table that was centered in the middle of the room; he smirked at the thought of how they managed to fit eight students round a small desk.

Sitting on the black leather arm chair on his side of the room he read the note.

_M._

_What do you think about the students here? There's one in particular that worries me slightly. You see there's this boy. He's a prefect...like you I guess. He's in Slytherin. He felt afraid of going into his own common room, have you ever heard such things? M...have we ever met? I mean are you there in the meetings watching me knowing that I have no idea who you are? Not that I don't trust you but I feel scared. Funny that, I can tell you I'm scared but I can't tell my best friends. I better be going but before I do...could you leave your messages under my chair? I'll explain another time._

_Hermione._

Draco smiled at it. He found it amusing that she worried slightly for him. He lied back on the couch and let out a sigh. Closing his eyes he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_I really think Draco gets the rough end of the stick via his dad. So I tried to make a friendly atmosphere between Ron and Hermione. So it was hard t find reasons for them arguing without it getting romantic, so I read the book -again- and found some good excuses. Hope they're good._**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! =)_**


	4. Mutual Ground

_**Thank you for your reviews!!They helped. =)**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter all those rights go to JK Rowling**_

_**Timeline: October/ Saturday**_

_**

* * *

**__****_

It all started with...

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Mutual Ground. **_

"I'll take three chocolate frogs and five pumpkin pastries." Ron said. "And add a couple of liquorice wands please." Ron asked Ambrosius Flume, the owner of Honeydukes. Harry was staring at some new sweets that had been imported from France for the Halloween selection while Hermione was choosing a selection of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"I'll take ten chocolate frogs." Said a cold voice, Hermione turned round and saw Draco, a silver and green tie wrapped round his neck. He stared at her for a minute before turning his attention to Ambrosius.

"A present for your lady friend?" He said chuckling as he wrapped it up in orange tissue paper. "You kids." Draco glanced around him.

"Do you have pink tissue paper?" He whispered. Ambrosius looked at him before smirking. "It's her favorite colour."

"Ahh, do you want to write a note?" Draco swallowed hard. He took the quill and quickly glanced towards Hermione. She was only looking at some Ice Mice yet she seemed so near. _What have you done to me?_ He wrote.

"Thank you, here." He said passing him a few Sickles. He took the pink package and left the shop. Hermione looked up just in time to catch a look at the pink parcel in Draco's hands.

"Who was the pink parcel for?" She asked Ambrosius who was cleaning away the coloured tissues. "Did he tell you?"

The old man looked up at her. "Some girl." He replied. Hermione nodded and placed a few Ice Mice on the counter. "A present?" She shook her head.

"No." She said softly.

--

Draco hurried to the Post Office. Choosing a tawny owl he attached his parcel to its talon and gave it three galleons. "Hermione Granger." He said. There was a small tag on its other talon so that it would record who the package should be sent to. He took the creature to the small window and let it fly away.

--

"Ron. Your sister is on a date. She does not want that private moment interrupted." Hermione hissed. Ron let out a sigh his face frowning even more. "You look like some kinda of psycho." They were supposed to be having butterbeer and catch up instead the moment they entered the Three Broomsticks and saw Ginny on her date with Dean, Ron sat at the edge of his stool and glared at the couple.

"She's my baby sister. It feels weird!" He said grabbing his butterbeer and taking a large gulp from it.

"What feels weird is the fact that we've spent half an hour watching your sister on a date." Harry said. "Ron leave her to it." _Even if I do want it to be me in Dean's place._

"Harry's right. Now drink up and tell me how you feel about the Winter dance." Hermione said patting Ron's back. He looked at her.

"Who are going with?" He asked eyeing her.

"Stop looking at me like that." She whispered blushing slightly. Ron blinked and shook his head and smiled gently at her. "Thank you. Look I dunno. I've still got to get a dress...I might not go."

"Hermione. Isn't this supposed to be held by the prefects?" Harry said taking a swig of butterbeer. Hermione let out a groan.

"I know. We have to organize so much." She sipped on her drink. Harry smirked and patted her back. At that moment Pansy walked in she looked at the golden trio and stormed off to Madam Rosmerta. "I know Pansy dislikes us but..."

"I know. Maybe she's had a tiff with Draco." Ron said laughing. "Oh Draco if you don't pay attention to me within the hour I'll leave you!" Ron said imitating a high pitched female voice. Hermione and Harry cracked up laughing.

"Draco darling! I need attention right away!" Hermione said mimicking Ron. They peeled with laughter. "Thank you. I've really enjoyed myself." The boys smiled. "I've better be going back though."

"Why?" Harry asked tilting his head to one side. "You've not got prefect duties."

"Homework. I've got an Ancient Runes essay to finish." Hermione said. "It's due Monday." She left a few Sickles and left the small bar/pub.

"She works too hard." Ron muttered once Hermione had left. He twisted his stool and started to spy on his sister.

"Ron!" Harry hissed angrily.

--

Hermione let out a small groan as she opened up her Ancient Runes text book to help her with her essay. "I should really drop a few subjects." She moaned.

"And then fail at your career? That's not like you." Said a cold voice from behind a bookshelf.

"Malfoy. If I wanted advice from the son of an ex-Death Eater I would turn to you. But I'm not going to so shut up." Hermione replied coolly she smirked when she heard a grunt and a slap of a table.

"Shut up! I am not _him_! I am not my father!" He hissed standing before her. He slapped his hands down on her table.

"You sound like him sometimes." She replied dryly. "Ever thought that you could change? You know be polite with people?"

"Have you ever thought of judging people after you've met them?" He hissed. He was staring into her face and suddenly Hermione was feeling her neck burn. "Don't judge me because of Potter, Granger!" He pushed himself off the table.

"I judge you because of your actions." Hermione snapped back. "Harry was right not to trust you!" Draco snarled at her.

"He judged me through my father. I am my own man! And soon I'll prove it." Draco replied coldly. Hermione swallowed hard. She felt sure she was gonna regret this.

"Prove it to me now. Explain to me why you are not like Lucius." She said firmly. Draco blinked hard and stared at her. "Tell me." She said feebly.

"No." She glared at him. "So get back to your work. Muggleborn." Hermione shook her head at him as he went behind the shelf.

She bit her bottom lip and carried on with her essay. Two hours passed and Hermione had finally finished her essay. "Finally." Searching into her robe pocket she pulled out the packet of Ice Mice she bought at Honeydukes. Then she remembered that Draco was still here. "Malfoy?" She paused. A loud grunt followed. "Want an Ice Mouse?" She stared at the shelf for a minute before turning away.

"Fine." He slid the chair back and took the offered sweet. "My mother worries about me." He said quietly. Hermione had nearly forgotten their early argument so when he said this she blinked with surprise. "My father wants me to up hold the family honor." Then it hit her.

"My parents are dentists." She said feebly.

"What's that?" Draco asked. "An illness?" Hermione laughed gently and shook her head.

"No. A dentist checks on people's teeth. To see if they're ill." Hermione said pointing to her teeth.

"I know what teeth are, Granger. I'm not stupid. I've never heard of a dentist that's all." Draco snapped. Hermione let the remark slide.

"Whatever." She muttered. "I like reading." Draco nodded smirking.

"Well that's new. I have an Aunt who in my opinion is a raving lunatic but a clever one." Hermione froze knowing who it was. Bellatrix Lestrange. She had tortured her last summer when the DA was in the Department of Mysteries in Ministry of Magic. She was also there when the said 'raving lunatic' killed Harry's godfather and their friend. Sirius Black.

"She killed Sirius Black and tortured me to get to Harry." She whispered, she looked at him and Draco could sense the sadness and the terror hidden beneath her brown eyes.

"But wasn't he a-" Draco started confused but was cut off from Hermione.

"No he wasn't! Your father's friend set him up! Peter Pettigrew, know him?" She snapped angrily. "Sirius was an honest man!"

Draco looked away guilty, he felt the Ice Mouse stir in him making him feel sick. "I'm not in the 'Golden Trio' bunch so how can I know?" He replied looking up at her.

"You're in their circle. You should know." She hissed. "Your whole family is one of them." Draco felt his guilt boil into anger, with a great big push he kicked away his chair and pushed over the table. Books and parchments were lying on the floor; the ink bottle had smashed ruining the rest of the Ice Mice.

"I AM NOT ONE OF THEM! STOP THINKING YOU KNOW WHAT GOES ON AT MY HOME! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE! YOU ARE JUST A FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" He roared, he pushed past her leaving the teenage girl alone. Moments later Miss Pince arrived.

"Well I'll be. That boy has one bad temper. Miss Granger? Whatever is the matter?" She said rushing to Hermione side. Hermione's eyes started welling up and with the sleeve of her grey jumper she wiped away an escaped tear.

"Nothing. I'll sort this out." She mumbled. "Reparo." She said with a flick of her wand and her ink bottle repaired itself. With another flick of her wand she brought the table and chair back together. She picked up the books and the parchment and suddenly she felt herself crying. She had been called a Mudblood many times before so why was she crying when Draco had yelled it?

--

Draco stormed into his common room. He kicked his trunk and ripped off part of his bed quilts. Then out of nowhere his rage subsided like a wave and he suddenly realized what he had said. "Oh god...what have I done?" He moaned resting his head on one of the posts. He stared at his hands and rested his head into them. Letting out a sigh he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "What happens now?" He asked himself.

---

Hermione gave herself a quick shake like she was erasing all that had happened in the library. "Password?" The Fat Lady demanded.

"Trick or Treat." She replied. The portrait swung open letting the brown haired girl pass. She noticed Harry sitting in a chair reading while Ron was talking –and very nervously- to Lavender Brown. "Found anything?" She asked when she saw what book he was reading.

"Nope. But the guy's written a lot of cheats to help me out." Harry replied not looking up. "Finish your essay?" Hermione nodded quickly. "An owl came for you. Ginny found it. It had a parcel. Ron's already read the message."

"Who was it from?" Hermione said noticing how her voice trembled. "The message...did a name come with it? Or a letter?"

"Nope. Just a sentence." Harry said looking up. "Why?" Hermione smiled nervously at him.

"To help me...know who sent it. Where is the parcel?" Hermione said looking round.

Harry turned a page. "On your bed." Hermione mumbled thanks and hurried upstairs. She noticed the owl still hovering; Ginny was staring at in awe.

"He's very friendly. But he doesn't want to go." Ginny said offering her hand. The Owl perched itself on her wrist and hooted. "He's adorable!" The red haired squealed happily. Hermione smiled and looked at the parcel. She frowned when she saw it was pink...like the parcel Draco had. Opening it slightly were ten chocolate frogs._ Just like the ones Draco ordered._ She looked at the note and smirked.

Grabbing her quill she wrote down a message and tied it up round the owl's claw._ I've done nothing but why did Draco Malfoy buy the same thing in the exact package colour? Who are you?_ "To the messenger." She said looking at the owl. She placed in the pouch a gallon and a few sickles.

"Who sent it?" Ginny asked watching the owl fly away. "Do you know?" Hermione bit her bottom lip. She was hesitant on telling Ginny about 'M'. She knew right away who it was. Who else would send her chocolate frogs and in pink wrapper.

"No. I do not." She said softly.

--

Draco awoke with a jolt when he heard the owl tapping on the small window. He ran to it and opened the small note. Dragging a hand through his blond hair he read the letter and for once he wished that he was 'M' and not himself.

* * *

**_Yea I know the title of the chapter is a bit off but they do find a common ground...or something along those lines. But I couldn't make them have feelings all of a sudden! So when Draco says a wrong thing it helps because they'll apologize and so what I'm really saying is that they will face some bumpy roads. _**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! =)_**


	5. Breaking the ice

_**Thank you for your reviews!!They helped. =)**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter all those rights go to JK Rowling**_

_**Timeline: October/Halloween**_

_**

* * *

**_

It all started with...

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Breaking The Ice.**_

October dragged on and soon it was Halloween. Harry was excelling in Potions much to the disapproval of Hermione. Ron had started going out with Lavender Brown and Hermione...well she ok but whenever Draco crossed her path she'd simply ignore him. _Nothing's changed. _Then Halloween came.

"I want you all to try and transform into Animagi. Now who can tell me what an Animagi is?" Professor McGonagall asked her class. Harry felt the dull pang in his chest. He knew what it was. His father and godfather could do it. His eyes watered at the thought of them. But when he felt Hermione's reassuring hand squeeze his he smiled slightly. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can turn into a particular animal at will. This ability is not innate: it must be acquired by magical means. All Animagi must register at a central authority; it is illegal to obtain this ability without registering. Each Animagus has a specific animal form, and cannot transform into any other animal. The animal cannot be chosen: it is uniquely suited to that individual's personality, like the Patronus Charm, and in some cases the Animagus will change into the same animal used in the person's Patronus charm." Hermione explained.

"Ten points to Gryffindor. Very good Miss Granger. Now pair up into two groups." McGonagall asked smiling towards the girl. Quickly the room was filled with two groups, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and Slytherin. "Good. Now with a flick of your wand point it at yourself and repeat:Patronum. If nothing happened then repeat Animagi."

"Patronum!" Ron hissed furiously flicking his wand like a flag. Nothing happened.

"Animagi." Hermione said gently giving a small flick of her wand. She felt herself shrinking and her hands gluing together, her nose grew bigger and suddenly she was shrinking through her clothes.

"Hermione? You're an otter!" Harry cried out. She flapped her tale in acknowledgement. "Animagi!" Harry said giving a flick of his wand. He felt his head grow heavy and his hands shrivelled up. His clothes tore away as he transformed into a stag, the lightening scar was the only proof that he was Harry Potter. All around the room students transformed into animals...well some. Ron was still himself, Draco refused to transform, Neville had no success and Seamus had managed to explode the spell.

Professor McGonagall stared at the madness in her classroom; animals were prancing round usurping chairs and tables, she gave a shriek when a black mouse was found scurrying round her chair. "Enough!" She shouted and with a large flick of her wand the students were back to normal and the black mouse turned out to be Mandy Brocklehurst. "Back into your places!" The students scrambled up from the floor and from the windows to their seats. "Now what is the difference between a werewolf and an Animagi? Yes Mr. Potter." The class swiveled to Harry.

"Animagi have full control over their transformations and retain their minds, whereas werewolves' transformations are involuntary and include severe changes in personality. After the person has transformed into a werewolf, he no longer remembers who he is; he would kill his best friend if he got anywhere near him. A werewolf only responds to the call of his own kind. The only way that a werewolf can retain his sanity, intelligence and memory while transformed is using the Wolfsbane Potion." Harry said cheerfully. Sometimes it'd help to be friends with a werewolf.

"Very good ten points to Gryffindor. Now what is the problem it causes?" She looked round the room. "Mr. Weasley?" Ron looked like he had swallowed something terrible.

"Euh... an Animagus is not the same as a wizard simply transfiguring them self into an animal. It allows the witch or wizard to maintain their own mind and human powers of reasoning and memory...So Euh...the latter however would cause the person to gain the brain of the animal they have transfigured into. This would lead to the obvious problem that they would forget that they were a wizard and be trapped, unknowing, in this form for the rest of that creature's life-span unless transformed back by another wizard..." Ron muttered. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. "Scabbers." He whispered to her.

--

They were sat in the prefect's common room planning the winter dance. "It's a masked but it could be a bit of a costume thing." Cho Chang suggested. Hermione nodded slowly, Pansy rolled her eyes and Hannah smiled happily.

"We could take it to the medieval times!" She suggested excitedly. Hermione swallowed hard uncomfortably.

"What about a fairytale theme?" She said feebly. "Dress in those big gowns and wigs." Pansy glanced towards Draco. He caught her eye and quickly looked away.

"Make it romantic?" She suddenly demanded. "Candles and rose petals." Hannah smiled adoring the idea.

"And at the beginning every girl must put their name in a box and the boys must do the same and at one point they must pick from these boxes and at midnight they must share a romantic dance with them!" Cho added. While the girls were babbling on about the dance the boys couldn't be so keen.

"What should be the colours?" Pansy demanded. "Dark or bright?" The girls thought for a moment.

"Dark." They said all together. Hermione reached out for the canter filled with pumpkin juice just as Draco did. The moment their hands touched Hermione backed away. Draco grabbed the canter and filled up each of the prefects cups.

"Fireworks." Zacharias Smith jumped in. The boys approved of this. "And a band!"

"The Weird Sisters!" Michael Corner shouted.

"We've got a budget on this thing. We'll post a notice to see if anyone can play instruments and if no one responds then we can speak to professor Dumbledore if he can arrange something." Cho interrupted.

"Fine then." Ron said nodding. "Who'll do it?"

"I will." Draco said suddenly. Pansy was about to say something but Draco stopped her. "It'll be up on Monday."

"Agreed." Michael said. "So it's decided then, the girls do the designs and we'll organize the music." Everyone nodded in approval.

--

"So here we are at last." Horace Slughorn said cheerfully. He and the rest of his 'Slug club' were seated round a large round table. This included many students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and a few Slytherin students. "Now what's been happening?" He asked looking at each student individually. Hermione glanced towards to an uneasy Harry. "Don't be shy now!"

Blaise Zabini snorted and glanced towards Terry Boot who rolled his eyes. "We learnt how to transform into animals. Sir." Neville said swallowing down his pumpkin juice.

"Ah! Animagi! And how was it? I must say I can transform, my Animagi is a dog." Slughorn said happily. The students smiled feebly.

"It was fascinating." Blaise said loudly. "The whole classroom was filled with animals." Michael snorted with laughter.

"Good. Good. Now Terry how is your father doing? I taught him when he was here." Slughorn asked his full attention on Terry.

"This is stupid." Harry hissed to Hermione. They were sat next to each other on the round table. "All he does is keep asking questions about parents."

"Then ask him questions!" Hermione whispered back. Harry scowled at the thought but his scowl was wiped off by the door opening and Ginny stood at the door, her eyes were bloodshot. "She's been fighting with Dean."

"Ah, Ginny Weasley. Sit down my girl!" Slughorn said smiling encouragingly towards the red haired girl. She sat down at the offered chair and began playing with the chocolate soufflé. "Clever little girl she is! Jinxed some poor boy into a ferret. No it was not Mr Malfoy." Hermione went slightly pink while Harry smirked at the memory. "Tuck in everyone!"

--

_Hermione._

Draco looked up. What could he say? "Tell her the truth and hope she'll forgive me?" He muttered to himself. He left the parchment to one side. He got up and entered his common room.

"The old man has lost the plot." Blaise said to Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy moved away from her party of friends and rushed to Draco's side.

"Draco what's wrong? Is it because of Slughorn? Everyone around here thinks he's lost the plot!" Draco smiled feebly at the comment. "Or have you lost it as well?" She demanded staring at her boyfriend.

"What?" He said looking at her. She folded her arms at him. "Pansy what are you on about?"

"That Mudblood! Ever since you came up with that ridiculous plan to get to Potter you've been acting weird!" She hissed spitting out each word. "What's wrong? She dumped you?" Draco swallowed down his anger. "Or did she dump 'M'?"

"Mind your business." Draco whispered threateningly. Pansy glared at him.

"You're _my_ boyfriend! Not hers!" She hissed at him.

"Shut up!" Draco snapped at her making her go back a step. "You know what? We're through! You are an annoying bitch who has to poke her nose into people's business!" Pansy's anger vanished and was replaced by tears.

"No Draco!" She pleaded. "Don't do this!" Draco had turned his back and stormed back into his room. He kicked his trunk and ran his hands through his hair, he wanted to shout but no sound came. He looked up and faced himself in the mirror.

_Granger._

_Read this quietly to yourself. I was out of line that time in the library. I hate my father as well as the next person...sorry._

_Draco Malfoy._

He smiled at his work. _Now to send it. _Waiting till it was night he crept into the owlry and attached it to what he believed to be Potter's owl. "Hermione Granger." He muttered to it sending it to the Gryffindor tower. Now he'd wait.

--

Hermione had just finished her Charms essay on _Quintessence: A Quest_. Packing away her homework in bag she was all ready to go to bed. Well that was until she heard a tapping on the window. "Hedwig!" She gasped. Dropping her bag she ran to the door and opened the colour tainted window. The white owl flew round the room before settling down on the back of a chair. "What brought you here?" She asked quieter realizing that the other students were still trying to get to sleep.

She looked at the note and raised an eyebrow when she saw it was addressed to her. Opening it she frowned when she read it. Looking out of the window she saw a dim light going down the stairs from the owlry. "Malfoy..." She trailed off. Then she opened her bag and tipped everything out in a hurry she grabbed her ink and on the back of the note she replied.

"Draco Malfoy needs this." She replied and let Hedwig out into the cool air. She smiled when the light stopped moving.

--

"Bloody owl!" He hissed. He looked up and saw the Gryffindor window open. Shaking his head he used his wand to read her reply.

_Draco_

_Let's start over then. But I don't want you calling me Mudblood. By the way I can see you._

_Hermione_

He smiled and used his wand to write his reply. Then he sent Hedwig back. "Next time reply in the morning." He whispered. He dashed down the stairs not wanting to get caught.

--

_Granger._

_I know you can see me. I'm going to bed. We can meet in the library seeing as you don't want your pals to find out._

_Draco._

"His writing seems familiar." Hermione said to herself. "Yea' right! We've never exchanged a letter before!" She giggled and sauntered upstairs. She was wrong. She had exchanged letters. But with 'M'. Draco's alter ego.

* * *

So how was that?!?! I loved doing this chapter, the title goes with the ending. Cause Draco and Hermione start a fragile the fact that Pansy and Draco broke up is a key part in the next two failed plan up next with extreme consequences. Also there are some scenes from the HP6 flim. BTW loved it!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	6. An Accident

_**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!KEEP THEM COMING!!! This chapter is very long so be very comfortable when you read it. I brought Hermione and Draco a small step closer but not so much. They've still got issues.**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!**_

_**Timeline: Sort of last week of November. Friday/Saturday**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Accident**_

"So you are actually willing to go with me to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked smirking at Hermione. She looked at him. "Me, Draco Malfoy son of the most hated man alive?" She laughed and shook her head at him.

"Look it's November and I want to get some stuff. Are you coming with me or not?" She asked. They were in the library. It was their second week at being secret friends. They were still touchy sometimes but not too much, Hermione found someone who enjoyed books like she did and Draco found someone who he could have a deep conversation with. Life was good for him. "Well?"

"Fine but we'll go to the Three Broomsticks. It's the only place where Pansy won't be." Draco said turning a page of his potions book. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Harry and Ron are using the Quidditch fields for practise." She said confidently. "But we should leave one at a time. To avoid suspicion." Draco let out a small sigh. "What? I don't want to lose my friends."

"Because of me?" Draco said finishing the unsaid sentence. "Works well for me." Hermione smiled gratefully at him and carried on studying. Within the hour they were testing each other on their studies. "Now tell me in _Where There's a Wand, There's a Way_. What does Tergeo do?"

"Easy, Siphons material from a surface such as blood, ink...wine." Hermione answered correctly. "Now you. In _Magical Theory_. What is the theory on Apparition?" Draco bit his bottom lip. "Come on Draco we just went over this!"

"Apparition is a magical form of teleportation, through which a witch or wizard can disappear from one location and reappear in another. It is sometimes accompanied by a distinctive cracking or popping sound, though this is associated with ineptitude rather than success; the most skilled wizards can Apparate "so suddenly and silently" that they seem to have "popped out of the ground." Draco said glaring at her. "I do know it."

"Never said you couldn't." She muttered under her breath. "My turn."

"Ok. What does _Relashio _do_?_

"It's a charm used to force someone or something to release that which it holds or grapples by means of shooting fiery sparks out or when underwater it shoots hot bursts of water."

"You'll pass your charms exams!" Draco said happily. "Unlike me I know I'll pass." Hermione whacked him over the head with her book. "Ouch! Hey that hurt!"

"Did I hurt you big head?" Draco let out a small growl. "Alright. What is the theory on Muggle studies?" She eyed Draco's reaction, he looked at her.

"And you were expecting what?" Hermione smirked while Draco grinned. "Muggle studies help us witches and wizards to better understand the muggle world." Draco replied. "What time is it?"

"Nearly four. I better get going. I'm meeting them after they've had Quidditch practice. You've got the grounds afterwards." Hermione said trying not to sound disappointed. She enjoyed quizzing someone or being quizzed by someone who was as intelligent as her. Draco nodded trying not to show his regret.

"Tomorrow then?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "I'll bring some chocolate frogs." She nodded and ran off. Draco waited for ten minutes then left the place. No one knew about their meetings.

--

"You are coming to the Quidditch match?" Harry asked as he settled down into an armchair. "We never see you at practice and you're always studying." Hermione looked away guiltily.

"Sorry...I've just been studying but I promise you I'll be there." She said smiling at him. "How's Ron coping?" She glanced towards Ron who was facing the window, Lavender was tugging at his arm and encouraging him.

"He's stressed and it's taking its toll on his performance. You remember last year? When all the Slytherins sang that song...I don't want it to be a remake of last year." Harry said racking a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure that'll never happen." Hermione said confidently. _I'll have to speak to Draco about that._ "He just needs a way to battle his nerves."

Harry sat still for a few minutes then a small smile flickered on his lips. "I think I know how." Hermione eyed him curiously. "Never mind." He added quickly. "Anyway are you still planning to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yea why?" She said not looking at him.

"Practice is cancelled." Harry muttered. "You can thank Malfoy's father for that. He's at school at the moment. He declared that Slytherin needed more practice to train their new keeper. We get the grounds afterwards." Hermione sat down beside him her dark robes fanning out around her. "Is it ok if-"

"You don't have to ask. We always go together." She said grinning at him. "Now Harry have you done your potions essay?" The groan she got in reply answered her question. "I'll help you but only a little bit."

--

"You're getting sloppy Draco." Hissed Lucius. "Remember what the Dark Lord asked of you. You are a Malfoy. And we owe our service to him. If it wasn't for him then I'd still be in Azkaban." He circled his son like a vulture about to strike its prey.

"I know father." Draco replied.

"Now have you been a good boy?" Draco's eyes widened when he felt part of his memory leave him. "Good Boy." He placed the memory back and Draco was relived he saw what he did in Defense Against The Dark Arts earlier that day. "Now let's go over muggles. What are they?"

The reply left his lips without hesitation. "They are people, who aren't magical and posses nothing." He felt a sudden pain in his neck.

"No! They are worthless! They are below us!" Lucius roared raising his wand again he stung his son again making him fall to his needs. "What is a Mudblood?"

Draco coughed. "People who are beneath us." Deep inside him he felt guilt rise up as he thought of Hermione. _I'm sorry._

"Good. Now Purebloods." Lucius demanded. Draco was silent for a few seconds. Another sting hit him.

"We are like royalty after the Dark Lord." Draco uttered, he thought of Hermione again, they were in the library together laughing. He ignored what his father said or did. All he saw was him and Hermione in the library.

"You must kill Albus Dumbledore. Orders from the Dark Lord. You do this and you will be given the dark mark and join us as the Dark Lord rises into power." He said placing his wand in his large black coat. Draco lay on the floor, a purple mark above Draco's eye showed signs of a bad bruising. His lip was the size of a grape. He watched as his father left the gazebo.

--

Hermione had sent a note to Draco requesting that they meet earlier. She was in the library flicking through an old book waiting for him. He arrived but kept his face down. "Draco? What's wrong?" Draco shrugged his shoulders but didn't look up. "Draco what's wrong?" She tugged at his arm and caught a quick glance at his black eye. "Draco! Who did that to you?"

"It's nothing. It was a Weasley prank thing. Doesn't matter." He said quickly. "Forget about it." Hermione frowned at him but said nothing about it.

"Ok...well I need to ask you something." Draco nodded. "Can you ask your team to stop singing that Weasley song?"

"I'll try. Don't count on anything." He replied still not looking up. Hermione bit her lip.

"And I know that you've got practice today." She said swallowing hard. "But you can still come. Hidden of course." Draco shook his head. "Draco look at me. Draco this is getting annoying. What the hell happened to you? And don't lie to me!"

Draco lifted his head up and Hermione gasped at him, his black eye, is fat lip, a small cut on his nose. "My father happened."

"Oh Draco!" She reached out to touch his hand, he drew it back quickly. "Now what? Did he tell you not to be friends with a Mudblood?"

"You have no idea what happened! Drop it." He hissed back.

"Then tell me! But Draco don't be angry with me for worrying!" She snapped back.

"Who asked you to be worried for me? No one that's who!"

"You are my friend! I want to help!" Hermione pleaded. "Let me help!" Draco shook his head.

"Leave it be." He uttered quietly.

--

The road to Hogsmeade was not pleasant, the bitter wind reminded them all that winter was coming, Harry and Ron wanted to go to Zonko Joke Shop but it was boarded up. "They got worried and went away." Hermione said looking at the boarded shop. "Honeydukes is still open thank god!" They hurried into the warm sweet smelling shop.

"It's nice and warm thank god!" Ron said taking off his thick gloves. He hurried towards the Acid Pops and Sugar Quills section. "Sugar Quills! They'll last!" He exclaimed happily as he rushed over.

"Harry!" Harry turned to the voice then turned round. Horace Slughorn was approaching them. He was wearing an enormous furry coat and a matching hat in his hands was a large box containing crystallized pineapple. "Harry! I'm planning on having a small Christmas bash before the holidays. You and Miss Granger are invited of course."

"But sir we've got the winter dance on." Harry said. Hoping to avoid the man.

"Ah yes. Don't worry. It'll be before. I'm planning on bringing Heathcote Barbary; he's from the Weird Sisters you know." He said beaming at Harry and Hermione. "You can bring whoever you want." He added glancing quickly at Ron who was engrossed at the different types of Sugar Quill.

"Maybe sir. We'd love to come." Hermione said before Harry could say anything. "Remember what Dumbledore wanted." She whispered to him. Harry nodded. Since the start of term Harry had been having extra lessons with Dumbledore, well that was a cover up, he was showing Harry what may have turned Voldemort or Tom Riddle into the mass murderer he was today.

"Yea' we'll be there." Harry said glaring at Hermione.

"Good. See you there m'boy!" He gave a regal wave and left the shop. Ron rushed up to them his arms filled with Sugar Quills.

"What did he want?" He demanded looking at his best friends.

"He invited us to his Christmas party." Hermione said uncomfortably.

"Well Harry won't be going. Will you?" When Harry didn't reply. "Oh I see now. Hope you have fun together." He was about to move away from them when Harry grabbed his arm.

"I'm only going for Dumbledore. We can bring someone if we wanted to." Harry said roughly. Ron gave a faint smile.

"Oh look the new Deluxe Sugar Quills are in!" Hermione said rushing to the new Sugar Quills. "They'll last for weeks!" Harry was glad that Hermione changed the subject. "I'll buy a few. Oh Pepper Imps!" She took a few of the Pepper Imps for Draco and a few Deluxe Sugar Quills for herself.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks. That'll be warm." Harry suggested as they exited Honeydukes with their confectioneries. They bundled their red and gold scarves around their faces to stop the bitter wind getting to them. Just as they walked past the Hog's Head, the pub they used to hold their DA meetings. A cloaked man exited the pub in his hands was a large black sack.

"Hey it's Mundungus!" Ron said recognizing the long straggly ginger hair. The man jumped and turned round dropping his large bag. Mundungus was the worst Order of the Phoenix member, he nearly let Harry get captured by Death Eaters.

"Oh...'ello 'Arry..." He said looking at Harry nervously. "Don't let me keep ya all waitin'!" He picked up his bag and in his hurry some silver spilled out. He scrabbled on the ground picking them up in a hurry.

"Are you selling this stuff?" Hermione said picking up a grubby looking object.

"Gotta keep a livin' somehow!" He replied chuckling nervously. Ron took the grubby object from Hermione's hand and looked at it funny.

"Mundungus...this is familiar...where did you get it?" He said slowly. Mundungus froze on the spot.

"Someplace..." He said nervously. Harry looked at the object and a small growl escaped his lips. Within seconds he had pinned him against the wall of the pub, his wand pressing on his throat, his hand holding it.

"Yea' that someplace wouldn't be Sirius's place? Would it?" He hissed almost nose to nose with him, he inhaled his nasty breath of tobacco and alcohol.

"HARRY NO!" Hermione screamed as Mundungus's face changed into a dark purple.

"You took that from Sirius's house! They had the Black crest on them!" Mundungus whimpered at Harry's anger. "What did you do? Go into his house and steal it the night he died?"

"No!" He spluttered. "I-" He started turning blue now.

"Come on mate!" Ron said starting to get worried. There was a sudden bang and the trio found that Mundungus had Disapparated. Harry swore at the top of his voice. "Harry...there's no point. He's gone."

"Harry!" They turned round to see Tonks rushing up to them; her normal curly pink hair was replaced by lank brown. "You seem to be using some colorful words there!"

"Mundungus has stolen Sirius stuff!" Harry yelled.

"I know. We've got someone tailing him." She replied sadly. "Now you better stay out of trouble!" She said watching them. Harry scowled and stormed inside the Three Broomstick. Hermione looked back and saw that Tonks had vanished.

"Not only was he stealing off me but of Sirius too! Can't the order control that bastard?"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed at him. She looked round nervously. "Calm down."

"She's right mate. Tell Dumbledore. He's afraid of him." Ron advised. Harry took a deep breath.

"You're right." Hermione smiled at Ron happy that Harry was calming down. "I'll get us some Butterbeers." As they drank their Butterbeers in silence Harry thought about Mundungus and how he'd to beat him up, Ron was staring at the barmaid, Madame Rosmerta and Hermione wondered what Draco was up to and if he was ok.

"Shall we go back?" Harry asked as he placed his drink on the table. They nodded and paid their bill and left the pub. They pulled their cloaks and scarves tighter around them as the weather got worse, a light drizzle had started. As they walked back they noticed Dean and Ginny in Madam Puddifoot's teashop. Haunted by the happy couples they hurried past.

They were halfway to Hogwarts when Katie Bell was heard shouting at her friend Leanne. "Drop it! It's got nothing to do with you!" She shouted. Harry looked up and saw a black box in her hands and wondered if they were arguing over it.

"Just let me have a look at it!" Leanne shouted back. She made an attempt to grab the box. Katie tugged it back sending it falling to the ground.

"Now look what've you've done!" Katie hissed. She touched the box but something went wrong. She rose into the air not like Ron had, her arms were outstretched gracefully. She looked like she was going to fly.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked. Something wasn't right, she looked eerie, her dark hair was whipped behind her by the wind, her eyes were closed with no emotion, she rose up and suddenly she opened her eyes and screamed. Then everything went slow. As she screamed everyone nearby ran to her.

"KATIE!" Leanne screamed hysterically as whatever her friend was feeling made her scream in agony. "DO SOMETHING!" She screamed at Ron.

"Ron get help!" Hermione shouted. Leanne jumped up to grab hold of her ankles, Hermione and Harry did the same they tugged her with all their strength. Katie fell on top of them but something wasn't right, she was withering and foam was coming out of her mouth. "Oh my god!"

Hermione held the girls hand. "HELP!" Harry roared. "ANYBODY THERE?"

"Harry!" They turned to see Ron rushing over to them, behind him was Hagrid rushing up to them.

"Get back! Lemme see her!" He shouted. Hermione got up to let Hagrid see to Katie. He scooped her up and looked at Leanne who was still sobbing if less hysterically. "Leanne yes?" She nodded. "What 'appened?"

"It was when the package ripped open and she touched it!" pointing at the sodden box. Hermione got close to it.

"Stay back!" Hagrid said. "Don't touch it!" She crouched down and saw that it was an ornate opal necklace. Hermione's hand hovered over it and felt something horrible under it. She moved away before she could end up like Katie.

"Will she be ok?" Ron asked.

"Dunno but I'll take her back." Hagrid said using the package to hold the box. He carried the girl back with Leanne, Ron, Harry and Hermione following them. As they entered the building students gasped at them. Professor McGonagall rushed down the stairs and let out a small scream.

"What happened?" She demanded looking at the four students. She looked at Katie and any colour that remained was gone. "Get her to the Hospital wing!" Hagrid hurried with the Katie and Madame Pomfrey. Hermione looked up and saw Draco, his face white and his black eye looked worse. He looked at her then moved away. "You four with me."

Harry, Ron and Hermione explained what they saw and what they did up to the moment when Hagrid came. "Then she started withering and foam was coming out of her mouth." Harry finished.

"Thank goodness Hagrid was there or else we'd be sending her into a coffin rather than to St Mungo's." She said nervously.

"Will she be ok?" Leanne sniffled. McGonagall stared at her.

"Yes. Now what were you arguing about?"

Halting and pausing as she attempted to control her tears, she told McGonagall what had happened. "Well we were at the Three Broomsticks and Katie went to the bathroom...and when she came back...she had this box."

"Go on." McGonagall said trying not to sound annoyed at the sniffling and the tears.

"I asked her who gave her the box and she told me it was none of my business...I thought that it was a little odd but didn't say anything at the time...then we started arguing about the advisability of agreeing to deliver a box...then I wanted to have a look at it and..." Leanne trailed off, she had started crying again.

"All right." McGonagall said gently. "Go up to the hospital wing with Professor Sprout. Madame Pomfrey will get you something for the shock." When Leanne was out of sight she turned to the trio. "Now what happened?" Hermione re-explained what had happened, while Ron re-explained when he went to get Hagrid. "Now off you go. We'll discuss this more tomorrow once I've spoken to Professor Dumbledore."

--

"Who do you think gave her that box?" Hermione asked them as they walked back to the common room.

"A Death Eater? It could've been for Slughorn or Dumbledore." Harry suggested. Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"It's possible. But Katie wouldn't have taken it knowing what was inside it or accept it from a total stranger...it was like she was under the Confundus Charm." Hermione said as she stopped suddenly. "You know what this means..."

"This won't be the first time. Who knows what could happen next time?" Harry said, Hermione nodded agreeing with him.

"But who could've done it?" Ron asked. For once Hermione couldn't answer.

"I have a hunch." Harry said looking at his friends. "Draco Malfoy. Come on you know what he's like."

"But Harry...Slytherin were having Quidditch practice today." Hermione said, she didn't want to think that it was Draco and for some bizarre reason she felt herself go pink at the mention.

--

"NO! NO! NO!" Draco sobbed rocking himself on his bed. "No one was supposed to get hurt!" He started hitting his head with his fists. Grabbing a parchment he wrote to the one person he could rely on.

_Granger._

_Don't ask me questions when we see each other. But use this as a warning. Hogwarts is no longer safe. Protect yourself at all cost!_

_Draco. _

With a flick of his wand he sent it to the Gryffindor common room via the small owl Pansy had bought him to apologize to him. He had named his tawny owl Angel. In a way it went well. Angels were sent to protect and send messages to the people they cared about.

The reply came back ten minutes later.

_Malfoy._

_Was it you? Did you give Katie that box? Don't lie to me._

_Hermione._

Draco paced the rooms, if he told the truth his friendship with Hermione was over, if he lied there would always that huge elephant in the room.

_Granger._

_I was at Quidditch practice. I can't be at two places at once? Was anyone else there that looked suspicious?_

_Draco._

Draco lied. He had too much at stake to lose everything.

* * *

**_Review me your thoughts on the chapter!!! Draco life is gonna get worse,well he lied about it. I didn't know if Draco already had an owl, if not then he's got one if he's already got one then he' got a special one for him and Hermione. Next chapter: Draco is consumed with guilt and dates for the winter dance start to happen + Slughorn's party. Have fun!_**

**_Witchgal_**

* * *

It all started with...


	7. A Challenge

_**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!KEEP THEM COMING!!! Once again this chapter is very long so be very comfortable when you read it. So I did a Quidditch match in as well as Slughorn's party and a few Hermione and Draco problems. **_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!**_

_**Timeline: Sort of Last day of November/First week of December**_

__

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A challenge. **_

"Alright Ron?" Dean asked his teammate. It was the day of the match against Slytherin. Seeing as Katie was still at St Mungo's, Harry had asked Dean to substitute Katie Bell, he was given a lot of practice. But it turned out he didn't really need it, with him going out with Ginny and having gone to nearly every game they held.

"Yea'...I'm...great." He replied nervously. He hadn't been himself since the moment he woke up.

Harry sipped on some orange juice. He really wanted Gryffindor to win, not because of beating Slytherin but because he had been getting a lot of grief from his classmates from picking two from his class.

"You better get some bacon down you." Hermione advised the pale boy. Ron shook his head. "Ronald!"

"Harry! After today I'm resigning! Don't talk me out of it!" Ron said to Harry ignoring Hermione's suggestion.

"You'll need it Weasley!" Hissed a voice from behind. Hermione had to bite back a smile at Draco. "But then again maybe your great big gob can save the Quaffle!"

"Shut it Malfoy!" Harry hissed defending his friend. But even he was having doubts; at practice his nerves weren't helping him. Draco and his friends sneered and walked by but as he sat down he glanced towards Hermione and gave her a quick nod. She gave him a small smile.

"Cheer up Ron! You'll be fantastic...no you'll be brilliant!" Lavender Brown said walking up to him. Ron was too busy stressing out to pay her any attention. She quickly walked away.

"Come on Ron! Drink something, tea? Coffee? Pumpkin Juice?" Harry offered. Ron looked at him.

"I'll take anything." He replied gloomily. Harry poured him a glass of pumpkin juice, Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't touch it!" She said making Harry jump, spilling some pumpkin juice.

"What?" Ron demanded. "Why not?" Hermione glared at her two friends.

"You put something in his drink." She accused glaring at Harry.

"What are you on about?" He asked.

"Just what I said. Ron don't drink it! Harry the bottle is in your hand!" Hermione hissed glaring at the goblet containing pumpkin juice.

"Stop pretending to be my mother Hermione!" Hermione gave Ron a punch in the elbow for the comment. He took the goblet and drank it in one go. "See nothing's happened!" Hermione got up and left the Great Hall. Draco quickly got up and hurried after her; Pansy soon followed but was careful at no getting caught.

"Hermione? What's the matter?" Draco said as he confronted a pissed off Hermione. "Was it the Weasley comment?" She looked at him.

"You men are all the same!" She hissed pushing him slightly. "Arrogant! Selfish! Pigs!" She screamed pushing him with each insult.

"Who told you?" Draco asked nervously. Hermione stopped calling the male race and stared at him confused. "Never mind...but Hermione-"

"Look at this. The Mudblood and the traitor." Pansy interrupted making Hermione and Draco jump. "Did he tell you about-"

"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled grabbing Pansy's wrist. "You just love to cause trouble!" As she withered in pain she smirked at him.

"At least I didn't lie. Can't face the truth?" She hissed. "Get lost Mudblood!" Hermione looked at Draco and left him shaking his head. "I assume Lucius doesn't know."

"Shut up!" Draco answered.

"If you don't want me to blab your secret out then stop being friends with her." Pansy threatened. Draco took a few deep breaths he watched as Hermione walked with Luna Lovegood to the stadium.

"Whatever." Draco said pushing away from her. "Get lost. I have a game to win." Pansy smirked at her achievement as Draco stormed off.

"Lucius is going to love this." She said giggling evilly.

--

The match had gone to Ron's satisfaction. He saved nearly all the goals, the Slytherin Vaisey had taken a Bludger to the head and had been replaced by Harper. A boy who could only use his fists and not his bat. "Shake hands!" Madame Hooch shouted above the roaring noise. Draco and Harry's firm grip sounded more like a bone crunching match. "MOUNT YOUR BROOMS!" The players stepped onto their brooms. "ON MY COMMAND...3...2...1" The loud whistle was heard and the game had begun.

"Well there goes the whistle! Look at Potter go! Mind you Weasley looks like he's improved! Watch that save! Mind you ever since last year's episode you'd think that he'd be off, bet it helps that you're best mates with the captain." Jeers erupted from the Slytherin side as Zacharias Smith told them the commentary. "Weasley saves another goal!" Harry eyed Hermione in the stands she was glaring at Smith.

Half an hour into the game it was sixty to ten, Gryffindor were winning the match easily, to them it was like a walk in the park. Ginny had scored four times and Dean Thomas the other two times. Ron was saving the goals like he was playing wizards chess. Zacharias had stopped commentating on the two Weasleys and now started on his choice in Bludgers. "I mean they've hardly got any muscle in them!"

Harry was about to charge at him when Draco passed by him. "Your mud-blood friend thinks he's special." He sneered.

"Well looking at the score Malfoy. I'd say yea' he is!" Harry shouted back. Then Malfoy shot up.

"Oh look! Malfoy's seen something. He's got a god eye for shiny things. This match may be over!" Harry looked up and realized how Zacharias was right, accelerating upwards he followed Draco, he was only mere inches away from it.

"Oi Malfoy! Your father's a git!" Draco stopped and looked at him. Harry smirked and accelerated inches ahead, once he felt sure the snitch was in his hands he went back down again and toured the Quidditch stadium with the Gryffindors cheering for them like crazy. "Ginny!" He cried out as the red haired girl flew past him. "GINNY!" His fear for her safety vanished into laughter, she had crashed into the commentary box, and Zacharias was on the ground looking slightly dazed.

"Sorry Professor...forgot to break." She muttered while giving the commentator a small kick in his side. Harry rushed to her side giving her a quick hug, then he rushed to Ron who was being lifted up and tossed around the ground by Gryffindor fans.

"GO GO GRYFFINDOR!" They chanted as Ron surfed the crowd.

"Well done Ron!" Harry yelled. Ron gave him a thumb up to say that he had heard him. He chuckled and entered the changing room, behind him he could hear Seamus telling everyone that a party would be held in the Gryffindor common room. He saw Hermione sitting on one of the benches, she looked upset at something. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Well I'm cross at you for starters! How could you have done that?" She demanded turning on him. Harry put his hands up in defence.

"I haven't done anything! I mean it!"

"You spiked Ron's drink! You used Felix Felicis!" Harry was smiling broadly.

"No I didn't." He chuckled and from the hidden pocket of his red cloak he pulled out the small liquid. The seal was still on. "I made him believe he was." Hermione stared laughing at it. "What else is on your mind?"

"Nothing." She replied though when she said it Draco happened to be walking past the changing rooms. "I'm going to leave you to get ready." She jumped up and hurried after Draco. "Draco!"

The boy turned round and smiled at her. "They sang the chant. But in a good way." Hermione nodded.

"Draco. Is there anything you want to tell me?" Draco's grey eyes avoided her brown ones. "We can't have a friendship based on lies."

"I wouldn't lie to you." He replied smiling at her, Hermione was no idiot; he knew he was hiding something from her, but she didn't say anything.

"Ok. I believe you. I better go or else people might get suspicious." She replied even though she didn't believe him she was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

--

"RON! RON!" The sixth years chanted as they drank on some smuggled firewhiskey courtesy of Fred and George via Floo powder. Hermione was writing a note to 'M' when this was happening.

_M._

_I'm worried about a friend of mine. I think he may be hiding something from me. I don't know what...it's been a while since we've written to each other, I miss it sometimes. We're drinking firewhiskey up here if you want to join, you can bring some of your friends if you want._

_Yours Hermione_

She used Hedwig who had recently bought in the sweets thanks to the Weasley twins. She took Harry's offer of firewhiskey. She felt herself feel dizzy under the influence of the golden liquor substance. "You know Harry...I used to have a small crush on you in our first year!" She said slurred. Harry laughed the remark off.

Ron had drunk enough firewhiskey to last him a long time, he was making out with Lavender and he wasn't shy to do more than kissing in public. Ginny was hiccupping but laughing with Dean. The common room looked like it was a picture and thanks to Seamus and Neville they photographed every detail all the while drinking firewhiskey.

"So I was facing the troll then boom! I knocked it out!" Seamus boasted about the time he went on holiday somewhere.

--

Draco smiled at the letter he received; he could tell she was enjoying herself. He smirked to himself, Pansy had told him to stay away from her but she didn't which one, it could've been 'M' or Draco. He was glad he had his own room; it gave him his much desired privacy. He knew better to reply the next day. She'd be partying.

--

A week after Gryffindor won against Slytherin, boys realized they had two weeks left until the dance. So what did they do? Pester girls. Harry didn't know who to ask, Ron had asked Lavender his girlfriend -they had come public the night of the celebration party. Neville had asked Luna so she was taken, Dean was taking Ginny. Hermione still wasn't going with anyone yet.

"Hermione...can I ask you something?" Harry asked during lunch. She nodded as she took a bite of chicken. "Have you got a date for the dance?" Hermione looked at him nervously.

"Sorry Harry. Someone's asked me. Ask Ginny." She said watching his face blush red at the name. "She's broken up with Dean, maybe you should ask her."

"Wouldn't it be weird? She's Ron's sister." Harry said keeping his crush a secret. Hermione grinned at him.

"Ok then, if Ginny says no, I'll go with you." Hermione said. "Look! She's just come in. Go on! Ask her!" Harry stumbled up and walked nervously towards Ginny.

"What's Harry doing?" Hermione looked up at Ron.

"He's asking Ginny to the dance." Hermione replied turning her attention back to her lunch. She gave quick glance towards the Slytherin table to see if Draco was there, recently he'd appear then vanish. She didn't pester him why, he'd tell her when he was ready.

"Oh ok." He sat down and reached out for the Daily Prophet that was next to Harry's bag. "Who are you going with?" Hermione smiled.

"Somebody." She replied. She finished eating and got up and picked up her bag. "You'll meet him at the dance."

"Where are you off to?" Ron asked eyeing her curiously.

"The library. I have to finish of my homework." She replied hurrying out of the Great Hall. She went up the stony steps and caught a flash of blonde hair, thinking he was alone she walked slightly faster. He wasn't. His father was talking to him. Draco was already showing his latest bruise above his eyebrow. He gave him a quick jab and walked away, Hermione dashed to her friend's side. "Draco?"

"Leave me alone Granger." He muttered. Hermione scowled at him but said nothing. She tried to touch his bruise but he backed off. "Back off!" He brushed past her leaving a startled Hermione.

--

Hermione was in the library when the note came. She was startled by the fact that Draco had just dropped it, she watched him as he browsed at some books. Taking the note she smirked when she noticed that he was looking at her.

_Hermione._

_I'm not good at asking you things, given our history. So would you go to the Winter Dance with me?_

_Draco._

Hermione frowned then pulled out another note, one she had received the night before.

_Hermione._

_You wanted to meet me so I'm giving you the chance. Will you be my escort to the Winter Dance?_

_M._

Draco smirked when he saw her frown over the two notes one from M the other from himself. Hermione remembered how he was when she saw him and stuffed the notes in her bag. She gathered her things and left the library. Draco frowned and went after her but he stopped when he saw Pansy walking towards him.

--

"Harry...who are you going with to Slughorn's party tonight?" Romilda asked Harry in the Gryffindor common room, he was sitting next to Hermione, they were playing exploding snap. She was twirling a lock of dark blond hair around her fingers.

"Um...Luna." He had asked Luna a week ago. "Sorry." The girl frowned at him and stormed off.

"And how does Ginny feel about this?" Hermione teased. Harry grinned at her.

"Well she's going and everyone knows nothing's going on between me and Luna. We're just friends." Harry said placing down a card. "Who are you taking?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" Harry nodded. "Cormac McLaggen. The guy that is Ron's substitute in Quidditch."

"Him?!" Harry hissed. "He's an idiot!"

Hermione rubbed the back of her hair nervously. "Hermione? You're going with Cormac?" Lavender said from behind, next to her was a bright-eyed Ron.

"Yes." She said with a high pitched giggle. "He asked me. I'm meeting him at eight, which means that I better get ready!" She leapt up from her chair and dashed to her room. Lavender scanned the room till she found her pack of friends and told them the latest gossip.

"Bloody hell! First Krum then him! You'd think she had had enough of Quidditch players!" Ron said shaking his head. Harry placed down his cards and smiled faintly to him. "I'm glad I'm not going."

"Wish I wasn't." Harry muttered under his breath.

--

Hermione was leaving the Gryffindor common room with Cormac, Harry had already left to meet Luna and Ginny had gone with Neville. Lavender and Ron watched as Cormac kissed her roughly on the cheek. Hermione looked ill. She had chosen a soft red long sleeved dress seeing as it was close to Christmas

As they wandered to Slughorn's office, Cormac told Hermione all about his time with the Puddlemere United. "They even asked if I wanted to join them but I said no, school and all." Hermione nodded and smiled uncomfortably. As they approached Slughorn's office they bumped into an entwined Draco and Pansy and for some strange reason Hermione felt uncomfortable at the scene. Just as they walked past them, Hermione grabbed Cormac and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Wow Hermione!"

"Heat of the moment!" She replied sounding as astonished as he was. Draco looked up and glared at them. Cormac ignored that the corridor was also occupied by them and took upon Hermione's surprise and kissed her. Hermione had not seen it coming. But when she felt his tongue trying to open her lips she pulled away. "We better get to the party." She muttered grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

"Oi Granger!" Draco called. Hermione looked behind her. Draco was standing in the middle of the hallway; anger was visible in his face. Hermione shook her head and hurried on with Cormac. "Think you're too good for me?"

"Hermione!" Harry said rushing to her side the moment she came into the well lit room, silver and green drapes were everywhere, there were enchanted plates that hovered in the air, it looked like everyone was in a massive tent rather than an office. "Thank god you're here!" He said grabbing her hand; Cormac has gone straight to Slughorn boasting about something big he'd done.

"He is impossible!" She whispered watching the boy laugh at something a minister had said. "He's cocky and rude and so immature!"

"Why did you bring him then?" Harry chuckled. Hermione nudged his shoulder hard. "Luna's not bad, she's with Ginny and Neville."

"Lucky you. At first Cormac was alright...then he started boasting about his achievements and that was it. He bad at kissing." Harry looked at her alarmed. "Don't ask."

They stayed for over half an hour talking and chatting to ministers. "Harry Potter!" The two teenagers turned round in surprise and stared as a short wizard came walking up to them. "I am simply delighted!" He said shaking their hands. "I was just saying to Horace, we've heard about everyone else's biography except yours! It's so long overdue!"

"Euh...right...is it?" Harry said nervously. He hated being in the spotlight over his scar.

"So modest too! Horace was right about you!" Suddenly the man's manner changed. "You know I could do it...if you want." Hermione stifled a giggle. "You could make millions!"

"No...I'm not interested." Harry said firmly. The man nodded and slipped him his card.

"If ever you feel the urge to tell someone...here's my card." Harry shook his head at the man.

"I'm sorry. Oh Hermione there's Luna!" Hermione turned and looked towards where he was pointing. "Sorry but we've just seen an old friend." Harry dragged Hermione to where Luna was chatting to Neville; Ginny had gone to get them drinks. The five teenagers chatted away hoping to be avoiding by any of the friends of Slughorn and himself.

Then suddenly. "Oi! Get off me! Do you know who my father is?" Hermione turned round and was surprised to see a tuff of blond hair.

"Draco?"

"Malfoy?"

Filch the caretaker had dragged him by the ear towards Slughorn. "Professor Slughorn!" He wheezed. "I discovered this student lurking around the top corridor. He claims that he was invited and had a small issue setting off." Hermione looked away as he looked towards her.

"Alright! I was gatecrashing! Happy?" He snarled.

"No I'm not! I'd say we punish him!" Flinch argued. Hermione noticed how pale Draco looked. But she stayed behind Harry.

"Come now Argus! It's Christmas! Just this once!" Slughorn boomed. Harry frowned at Draco. _Why was in the top corridors? What's up with Snape looking worried at him?_  
Draco snarled at Flinch as he stormed out. Snape rushed to Draco's side and took him into a small room just by the tent. Harry backed away from his friends and followed Snape as he dragged Draco inside the room.

"I told you to be careful!" Snape hissed. Draco pushed him away.

"I told you! I didn't do it!" He shouted. "How many times must I tell you? I can do it by myself!"

"Really? And what about Miss Granger?" Harry froze and stared at Draco's reaction, he looked whiter than snow.

"She's nothing! She's a past time!" Draco hissed. Harry turned round and saw Hermione laughing with Ginny his hatred for Draco doubled.

"Really? You're mother asked me to watch over you. I intend to. Now let me help you!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Draco roared. "I have a plan!"

"Let me help you! If you let me know I can assist you!"

"NO! I have friends who help me!"

"Crabbe and Goyle you mean?"

Harry clutched his hands in anger. Not wanting to hear any more he sought out Hermione. "We need to talk!" Taking her outside. "What are you doing being friends with Draco?"

The question startled her. "We're not! We've exchanged a few words at least." Hermione replied hotly.

"That's not what he said!" Harry shouted. Hermione paled and Harry knew something had happened.

"Harry. I haven't a clue what you're on about. I'm not friends with him!" Hermione said close to tears.

"Hermione...I'm sorry." Harry said placing his hand on her shoulder. Hermione pushed past him and ran off. Draco's face grim as he came out from the shadows.

--

Draco ripped his tie off and threw it on his bed; he changed into his dark ebony pyjamas and tossed his other clothes on the floor. It was then that he noticed the note. Well the two notes. He sat on his bed and opened them.

_I will be honoured to go to the dance with you. I'll meet you at the entrance at seven. I'll be in white._

_Hermione._

Then he opened the other one.

_Sorry. Someone's asked me. _

"Well it looks like I'll be going in any event." He said grinning.

* * *

**_ I know you were expecting the ball next chapter but then it'll just make everything move quicker and no action. So like I said, Draco's lies are straining his friendship,Hermione is lying...but who did she reply to? REVIEW AND FIND OUT!!!!_**

**_Witchgal_**

**_Poll time!!! Should Draco tell who M is at the ball?_**

**_A- Yes_**

**_B- No_**

**_C-It's too early to tell_**

**_D- YOUR OPINION_**

* * *

_****_

It all started with...


	8. A Question

_**Sort of an Interlude before the dance. Thank you for your reviews!!They helped. =)**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter all those rights go to JK Rowling**_

_**Timeline: December/Saturday/following Friday late afternoon.**__**

* * *

**_

_****_

It all started with...

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A Question**_

Hermione and Harry were having breakfast when Ron came charging in. "Guess what? We're going to the Burrow for Christmas! Dad asked Mum and it's ok!"

"Thank you Ron." Hermione said as she reached for her pumpkin juice. "Oh Ron! Who are you dressing up as?" Ron looked at her confused. "The winter dance?" Ron stilled looked lost. "Next Friday?"

"Oh right...yea' I'm going as a nobleman you?"

"Ron we all have to come as nobles. Mine's a surprise. Harry what's yours?" Hermione replied. Harry quickly swallowed his toast.

"Ginny forced me to get some outfit...The Boy Who Lived will look like a bloody king!" Harry said slightly irritated at Ginny's choice in clothing. Hermione stifled a giggle while Ron looked the other way. "We've all got dancing lessons from our Head of House." Ron whipped round paling at the memory when he had to have dance lessons from McGonagall.

"Oh no!" Ron said sitting down next to Harry. "It took me until your second task in the Tri-Wizard cup for people to stop teasing me about it!" Harry flinched at the mention of it. He had hated his fourth year.

"You'll be fine, just grab Lavender and dance with her." Harry said ignoring Hermione's panicked face.

When Harry had turned his attention to his breakfast, Hermione glanced behind her; Draco was whispering something to Crabbe and Goyle. "I'm going to Hogsmeade later, you?"

"Sure!" Ron said nodding, they looked towards Harry he looked up startled.

"I'm going with Ginny. We're going to..." He trailed off blushing beetroot. "Madame Puddifoot's teashop." Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. "It's not funny!"

"It is! It is!" Hermione said giggling. "Oh Harry the love bug strikes again!" Harry grinned while nudging her.

"Shut up." He said grinning. "Oh Ginny here's! See you later!" He said when he saw the red haired girl smile at him. He got up and hurried to her side until he realised he had forgotten his bag. He hurried back where Hermione and Ron were laughing like crazy, they had never seen Harry in love- it was funny and cute.

"Come on then Ronald." Hermione said jumping up. She grabbed her bag and waited as Ron got up and followed behind her, from the Slytherin table Draco looked as she dragged Ron out of the Great Hall. He shook his head and carried on talking to his friends.

--

As Hermione waited for Ron so they could leave for Hogsmeade, Draco walked up to her. He had his fur hat on and his fur coat, he looked like someone from the mafia not a Hogwarts student. "Granger!" He called out, she looked at him frowning. "So you and Cormac?" Hermione looked away from his pale face. "I mean it seems you only date Quidditch players that are complete shits! Krum then Cormac. Who's next? Weasley?"

"That is none of your business!" Hermione replied back. She pulled her coat up further to stop the cold wind freezing her even more.

"We haven't spoken in a while. Are you mad at me?" Draco said swallowing hard, he stared hard at her.

"Why should I be mad at you?" Hermione questioned looking for Ron, ignoring Draco's hard glare.

"Because me and Pansy were kissing." Hermione blinked and looked at him. "The other night."

"Actually I think she's a pig but then again why should I care about that?" Hermione said matching the same snide tone as he was.

"I don't know shouldn't be a problem." Draco affirmed quickly. Hermione glared at him.

"There's no problem!" Hermione insisted, but the way she had said it made Draco rethink about it. "I really don't care! I really don't care that you and Pansy are back together!" Draco winced at her sharpness. "Look Ron's here. See you around." She stormed off wondering what had made her act like some jealous brat. She didn't have feelings for him other than friendship...right?

"What did Ferret face want?" Ron asked when Hermione approached him. "Hermione are you ok? What did he say?" Hermione gave a shaky laugh.

"No it's ok...he's just being Malfoy I guess." She replied not daring to look back behind her. "Come on let's go! Lavender might get you back on her leash!" Ron chuckled slightly and draped an arm round in a friendly way.

"Honeydukes have got some interesting sweets for their Christmas selection." Ron said as they went down the slippery path towards the village.

--

Ginny was waiting for Harry to come back from the toilets when she saw Hermione and Ron coming out of Honeydukes, their arms filled with sweets. Hermione looked up and waved to her, Ginny waved to her back and with a motion she beckoned them to join them. Hermione tugged Ron inside the shop. "You might be able to pass as the abominable snowman Ron!" Ginny teased her brother. He grinned at her as he took a chair next to Harry who looked surprised but slightly annoyed at them.

"Didn't you tell Hermione what happened at Slughorn's party?" Ron said snatching a mince pie from Ginny's plate.

"No what happened?" Hermione inquired sounding slightly annoyed that he had told Ron but not her. So Harry told Hermione what he had heard minus the part about when Snape questioned Draco about Hermione.

"So Snape was offering to help him?" Hermione questioned. "He was definitely _offering to help _him?" Harry nodded grimly. "Did Malfoy actually confess?"

"Well... Snape told him to be careful and he replied he didn't do it." Harry muttered slightly embarrassed as his story or his theory lacked the evidence.

"Hn...he could be working with his father's 'friends'...'cause you did say he had friends to help him with some plan." Ron said quietly.

"How can you be sure? All he mentioned was he had friends to help him and Snape replied 'Crabbe and Goyle' and you stopped listening afterwards." Hermione said raising an eyebrow, from what Draco had told her Draco hated his father's friends. But the evidence that Harry had made her doubt Draco's word.

"She's got a point." Ginny added. "We believe you Harry don't get us wrong but if we're going to tell Dumbledore then we shall need proof. We can't use our own conclusions. What if they're wrong?"

"Then we follow him and see what happens." Harry responded like it was a simple task.

"Harry...we did that in Second year. And remember then you said that Draco was the heir of Slytherin and it turned out to be Tom Riddle. After the holidays when Katie's back from St Mungo's we'll ask her who gave her the box." Hermione said bringing up what they had done in second year when a book was controlling Ginny and making her send a giant snake to kill muggle borns.

"Well if he said he'd help...because of his mother then you don't think that they'd...?" Ron said nervously looking at Ginny.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking at his girlfriend then to his best friend.

"The unbreakable vow." Ginny said slowly. "It's a promise between witches and wizards and if we break it then we die."

"So you're saying that _if_ Draco was behind the attacks and he happened to get caught Snape would be forced to help him?" Harry drawled out slowly.

"That is correct." Ginny replied. An old glint in Harry's eye caught Hermione's attention. She recognized it too well. It was often seen when they did something they shouldn't.

"How does it work?" Hermione jumped in before Harry could do anything.

"Well...you hold hand with the person you want to make the vow with then someone who's in with the vow places his/her wand over them and a small chain appears on your hands. Then the chain vanishes but the vow is still intact." Ron muttered taking a sip of the scented tea, Ginny had ordered earlier.

"But it's possible that might have happened, I mean the evidence is against him!" Harry said flickering a glance to Hermione. "He's been missing classes, the conversation with Snape and what he had said on the first day back at Hogwarts." Hermione gulped down her remaining tea, she felt uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"So how do we prove it?" Ron asked nervously. Harry grinned at him.

"We wait for Katie to return." He replied earning him a grateful smile from Hermione. "I don't want to spend the holidays following him around." Harry blushed all of a sudden and it wasn't till Hermione realised that she had squeezed his hand.

"Hermione who are you going with to the ball with?" Ginny asked, pleased to have changed the subject.

"Some guy." She mumbled. Tugging a small strand of hair. She looked at her watch and gasped in alarm. "Ginny we have to pick our dresses!" Ginny quickly caught on the act.

"Oh yes! Sorry Harry." She kissed him on the cheek and left Madame Puddifoot's. Hermione picked up her sweets and waved goodbye as she followed Ginny out of the shop. They were only a few metres from the shop when Ginny asked the question she had been dying to ask her. "So who is this guy?"

"Promise you won't tell Ron or Harry?" Hermione asked. "Well I met him through the library. We got talking and I realised that we had a lot of things in common such as reading...you know the things I like. And the other day he asked me...and I said yes." Ginny smiled at her.

"His name?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "You don't know his name?" Hermione blushed slightly. "Or you do and you won't tell me?" Hermione brushed off some snowflakes from her hair and made a weird mumbling noise. "I feel like I'm talking to myself!"

"I do know his name; you'll be meeting him at the dance. He'll have a dark mask that ties at the back..." Hermione said blushing at the idea.

"And so many other students won't be wearing the same mask." Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes at her.

"I'll know when I see him." Hermione said gently.

--

"Professor McGonagall, have you got our dresses ready?" Ginny asked as they approached their head of house. The elder woman lifted her head up from her parchment.

"They'll be with you on the eve of the dance. Now keep this to yourselves, but we've hired the Weird Sister's. You can thank Professor Slughorn for that." Hermione felt Ginny's pinch to stop her from squealing.

"Professor...how is Katie?" Hermione asked dreading the question. "Does she remember much? I mean about who gave her the necklace?"

"Katie is still recovering. All she can remember is a cool voice." Hermione nodded and left the room.

"Ginny I'm just going to the library could you take my sweets back to the common room?" She handed the large brown bag to her.

"Sure...are you going to meet your date?" Hermione noticed the small gleam in her eye and chuckled slightly.

"You know you and Harry are perfect for each other!" The girls started laughing with each other. "No I'm just checking to see if they've got anything new." Ginny nodded and left Hermione alone on the corridor. The brown haired girl turned round and went the opposite way.

--

"You're a liar!" Hermione hissed pushing a surprised Draco towards a wall. "You did those things to Katie!" She slapped him. "You're part of his team aren't you?" Draco put his hands up in defence when she started attacking him.

"I'm not part of any team Mione!"She stopped hitting him. He had revealed both of his arms, there was no dark mark but there were a few scratched marks. "Look! If I was I'd have at least the mark. Wouldn't I?" Hermione looked away suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"But you've been missing classes!"

"I've been in the library with you during those times."

"You shouldn't!" Hermione exclaimed shocked. "But thank you." She added quietly. Draco smiled. He was about to hug her but she shook her head. "I gotta go..."She brushed past him and hurried back to her common room. She felt strange when she was around him but she assumed it was over the fact that Harry had told her he might have been a Death Eater. "I hate feeling so confused!" She yelled to herself. She stared out of a stained glass window, the small snowfall had turned into a blizzard. The students rushing back from Hogsmeade looked like small ants, lost in the white sheet. Letting out a stressful sigh she headed back to the common room.

--

It was the day. The dance had finally arrived! Because it was a masque professor McGonagall had insisted that the girls would change in a large sized room opposite the large staircases that led to the Great Hall. The boys would change in their dormitories. Dumbledore had enlisted several Veela's to help the girls with makeup and hairstyles.

"I can't believe that they've put us in the same room with Mudbloods!" Pansy's high pitched voice was heard loud and clear, Ginny who was sitting next to Hermione while she waited her turn for makeup flushed red. "Next we'll be sharing tables with blood traitors!"

"Hermione say something!" Ginny urged who hated to see Hermione look upset. She also fought off the urge to hit Pansy for her comment.

"Why? She's stating the truth. I am a Mudblood." A small tear cascaded down her cheek as she said this.

"Hermione!" Ginny couldn't deny it, Hermione was right she was what she was. But she wasn't a Mudblood but a Muggle born. Hermione wiped away the loose tear from her chin. "Fight back!"

"Ginny just drop it." Hermione replied weakly. Pansy smirked with victory, she had walked up to them only to have one of her friends to call her back, she whipped the ends of her cloak in their faces.

"That does it!" Ginny hissed seething with anger. "If you won't do anything then I will! OI PANSY PIG!" A loud gasp came from the girls. Pansy whipped round angry at the comment. "Densaugeo!" The spell hit a surprised Pansy. She shrugged for a second and turned to her friends, they squealed when her teeth began to enlarge.

"WEASLEY!" Pansy shrieked. "Immobulus!" Ginny fell backwards frozen. Hermione jumped up and glared at Pansy.

"YOU SELFISH BITCH! Furnunculus!" Pansy now looked a sight. As well as having large oversized teeth she was completely covered in boils. She gave a weird wail and glared at Hermione.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU MUDBLOOD! Impedimenta!" Hermione dodged it by hiding behind a suit of armor. It reflected and hit a Ravenclaw student. Everyone crowded around Hermione and boil face Pansy. "Incarcerous!" With a flick of her wand Hermione casted them aside. Pansy glared at Hermione with a quick glance around the room she noticed that there weren't any professors. "Incendio!" Hermione gave a small cry when she smelt the sleeve of her cloak burn.

"Oppugno!" Hermione yelled a flock of canaries flew out of her wand and started attacking Pansy. Using her wand she turned them into feathers.

"Stup-"

"Expelliarmus!" The two witches immediately felt their wands fly out of their hands and into professor McGonagall's. She stared at the two teenagers with disappointment. "Twenty house points shall be removed from each of you. Miss Parkinson and Miss Granger I am disappointed in you. Behaving like irresponsible children! Both of you shall receive detention! Now back to your corners!" She barked. In four corners the four houses got changed. They had less than two hours to become the beauties they wanted to become.

* * *

**_Seeing as I wanted something big to happen you guys got a duel ok a small duel. So Harry told the others what he had heard,Hermione and Draco have a few arguments. I predict they are gonna have big issues after the holidays, I've cooked up what's going to happen but I just need to write it down also the poll is open and it shall close once the next chapter is up = Saturday_**

_Should Draco tell who M is at the ball?_

**_A- Yes_**

**_B- No_**

**_C-It's too early to tell_**

**_D- YOUR OPINION = what you think should happen_**


	9. A Dance

_**I hate my stepdad. I really do I was gonna have this up earlier but what does he do??Turns my laptop off!! But now he's out of the house so here we go. So it's the dance don't forget it's a fantasy masque type one so there you go. Thank you sooo much for your reviews as a treat I'm uploading an extra one at Midnight my time. So it'll give you a chance to tell me how you like the dance so far!! =) It always helps a writer.**_

**_I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does -wish I did though =( I also don't own Fall Out Boy,The PussyCat Dollz or The Fratellis_**

_**

* * *

**_

It all started with...

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A Dance**_

Draco struggled with his white cotton jabot with 3 tiers of lace. He had chosen to wear a fully-lined green brocade vest, and a fully-lined green velvet coat with silver metallic trim. It gave him a powerful allure, he combed his hair back and tied a plain black mask on. He rubbed his chin in satisfaction when he saw himself in the mirror.

He glanced at Blaise and every male in the common room, they looked smart with their strange outfits but Draco was amazed at how well he looked. _And I'm the most lucky guy here!_

--

Ginny took a deep breath as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, she had chosen blue floral colour. The silk charmeuse under gown has a collar and three tiered sleeves. The corseted over gown was made of blue brocade and it laced up the back. The over gown was open up the front to the mid thigh. Both pieces are fully lined and trimmed with antique gold silk dupioni. Hermione tied her mask for her, she had a normal soft blue mask trimmed with a few small white ostrich feathers and a few sequins.

"Harry will die and go to heaven when he sees you." Hermione teased fastening the white silk bow at the back.

"And your date will faint when he sees who he's with!" Hermione blushed and re-examined her outfit. She had had it specially made; she had chosen an off-the-shoulder gown made of white satin. The shirred over skirt is trimmed with white and faded pink rosettes. This gown was fully lined, worn over by soft crinoline, and laced up the back. She had seen it once in Hogsmeade and thanks to Ginny she bought it. She had a sequined mask that was tied back with some silk string.

"Thank you..." Hermione said lifting up the soft material to twirl it round. She glanced over to where Pansy was getting ready. Hermione noticed that her teeth were back to normal and so was her face. Hermione noted what she had chosen to wear, she had chosen a fully lined over gown made of emerald green silk dupioni. It was spiral laced up the front and the eyelets had been over sewn with floss. The sleeves were snug up to the elbows then dropped to a long, graceful point. There were trimmings around the neck, the upper sleeve and the sleeve edge. It had straight sleeves, a round neckline with no closures. Her mask was a tie on made of green and black, she looked like someone of the night rather than a bully.

--

Harry decided that after tonight he'd never wear anything like this again. Ginny had bought it for him, in a way he wondered if she was making an inside joke, he was famous and the outfit she had chosen had once belonged to a famous Tudor king, yes he knew the British royal family tree, he had been to a muggle school. Whenever he and Ginny were alone he tell her what a muggle school was like and what they studied sometimes, funny she'd remembered a psychotic famous king.

He was wearing a white linen shirt with gold embroidered, pleated edge collar and cuffs, white brocade slashed doublet edged with gold and caught with jewels worn under a matching jerkin. He refused to wear the large coat it looked ridicules and it would make him stand out more. He glanced over to his best friend, he was trembling with nerves, the last ball he had gone to he had worn dress robes that were ancient.

"Harry, are you sure I look ok? I don't want Lavender to go off me when I wear this!" He said tugging his clothes.

"Yes Ron I think you look great." Harry replied tying on his black mask. Ron re-examined himself. It was a black cotton shirt with wide lace-up cuffs, floral brocade slashed doublet and pants lined with velveteen and edged with silver and finished with silver trimmed velveteen for the collar, leg bands, and shoulder rolls. The doublet laced up the front, the whole ensemble was topped off with a velveteen flat hat and plume. He wore a jet black mask; which Harry thought made him looked more like a robber than a lord.

"Hey guys!" They turned to see Neville coming towards him, they were slightly shocked, Neville looked like he had transformed into someone that wasn't Neville Longbottom, he looked like someone else, he had chosen a beige linen shirt with a silk grey cravat, brocade vest with standing collar, and a long coat with wide lapels and a fold-over collar. "Do I look ok? I'm taking Luna."

"Neville we can hardly recognise you!" Harry said making Neville smile shyly.

"Have you seen what Seamus is wearing? He hardly looks like himself! Oh the unmasking is at midnight! McGonagall had just told us." Ron nodded and joined the others down in the common room; they had to wait for a signal that would allow them to leave.

--

"Hey guys!" Luna said rushing to them. She looked like fairy princess the way her light blonde hair went with her purple gown, it was a three-piece ensemble featuring an amethyst bengaline under skirt of, two tiers of embroidered chiffon over skirt, topped with a matching bodice with embroidery and silver trimming. She had a carnival mask that had gold studs on. "You look great, but be careful of Narguls! They might hover near your dresses and ruin them!" Ginny and Hermione glanced quickly at each but said nothing of it they were used to Luna's odd remarks.

"Oh look at Ron's date, Lavender!" Ginny pointed to the faired haired girl who was pacing around the room, She was wearing a blue bengaline 18th century gown features a corset, panniers, bodice and skirt with brocade inset and matching underskirt, all trimmed with ribboned lace.

"Oh Ron! Do you think he'll like it? Oh my I feel faint! I'll faint when I see him!" She whimpered, Hermione watched as Ron's girlfriend paced the floor asking herself questions that nobody bothered to answer.

"Now when I open these doors you shall descend into the hallway to meet your escort for the evening, then at the stroke of midnight you shall unmask yourself." Professor McGonagall said loudly as she opened the large wooden door. One by one girls in the most hilarious outfits descended the large stairs, she felt herself blush at the mass number of boys staring at them.

She was amazed at the scenery, it looked like she was back at the Yule Ball again, it looked like they were in an ice palace, the floor looked like ice but it was easy to walk on, instead of the long candle chandeliers there were long icicles with a soft glow coming from inside. There was a huge Christmas tree covered with silver ornaments, around the large dance floor were tables that had different ice sculptures designing their house. A large snake, lion etc...High up on the ceiling looked like it was snowing. Around the doors were large bouquets of holly and ivy. It all looked very enchanting.

Everyone jumped up and down with excitement at the fact that the Weird Sisters were playing. She had arranged to meet her date in the middle of the dance floor but before she could even attempt to do that she was asked dances from sixth year to seventh year. "GET READY TO PART-TEY!" Myron Wagtail roared into the microphone, everyone grabbed a dance partner regardless if it was their date. Hermione was snatched up by some seventh year as the dance began.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue_  
_Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."_

Hermione felt like she was doing the jive her dancing partner twirled her up in the air, dipped her so low she could touch the floor and at one point lifted her up and flipped her over.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

Hermione looked around and noticed that Luna was dancing with some guy quiet not accustomed to her, he was trying to lead but then again so was Luna.

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

Draco looked out for Hermione as he twirled some girl in a blue dress he caught sight of a dress that Hermione had mentioned she'd be wearing but then again so were millions of other bloody girls.

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..._

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Ginny was happy she knew who she was dancing with, she had chosen Harry's outfit so she was happy, the only problem was that he didn't have a clue how to dance. Ginny had to lead but Harry was just hopeless, he could waltz but that was it.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love_

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Ron was the picture of unhappiness, he wasn't dancing with his girlfriend but more like Draco's girlfriend, Pansy, and luckily for him he didn't look recognisable.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

Neville kept an eye out for Luna, he really liked the eccentric girl, she was different from every other girl.

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

Everyone applauded loudly. Hermione dodged her dance partner and made her way to the middle where she was supposed to meet her date. "My fair Lady!" Hermione turned round to see another eager dance partner. "Shall we dance?" Before Hermione could object she was pulled into his arms as the next song began.

_Jai Ho!_

"Help!" She whispered looking upwards for help.

_I got shivers when you touch my face  
I'll make you hot, get all you got  
I'll make you wanna say  
(Jai Ho! Jai Ho!)  
I got fever running like a fire  
For you I will go all the way  
I'm gonna take you higher  
(Jai Ho)  
I'll keep it steady, cause steady is how I do it  
(Jai ho!)  
This beat it heavy, so heavy you're gonna feel it_

Hermione spun around feeling dizzy and quite lost, she made sure her dance partner dance around the middle, she looked for Luna and found her with Neville. Before she could react her dance partner twirled her.

_(Jai Ho!)  
You are the reason that I breath  
(Jai Ho!)  
You're the reason that I still believe  
(Jai Ho!)  
You are my destiny  
Jai ho! Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_(Jai Ho!)  
No, there is nothing that can stop us  
(Jai Ho!)  
Nothing can ever come between us  
(Jai Ho!)  
So come and dance with me  
Jai ho! Oh  
You and me, its destiny_

Draco felt himself entangled with some blonde haired bimbo who claimed he was her Won-Won. He assumed it was Weasley's girlfriend and felt sorry for him. He scanned the middle f the dance floor, he noticed some poor girl dancing with Blaise, he eyed her, she was keeping her steps to the middle even if Blaise wanted to move her like he moved his wand, up and down, side to side.

_Catch me, catch me, catch me  
C'mon, catch me, I want you now  
I know you can save me  
You can save me, I need you now  
I am yours forever, yes forever  
I will follow  
Anyway, and anywhere  
Never gonna let go  
(Jai Ho!)_

I need you, gonna make it  
I'm ready, so take it

Ginny had refused to change partners, Harry hadn't objected after all Ginny was his girlfriends. When he pulled her close he whispered. "You _**are**_ my destiny!" She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

_Jai Ho!)  
You are the reason that I breath  
(Jai Ho!)  
You're the reason that I still believe  
(Jai Ho!)  
You are my destiny  
Jai ho! Oh, oh, oh, oh  
(Jai Ho!)  
No, there is nothing that can stop us  
(Jai Ho!)  
Nothing can ever come between us  
(Jai Ho!)  
So come and dance with me  
Jai ho! Oh  
You and me, its destiny_

Luna felt herself fly when Neville twirled her round. She really liked Neville he didn't judge her or tease her, he liked her and she like him. The eccentric and the nervous guy.

_(Jai Ho!)  
Baila! Baila!  
(Jai Ho!)  
Baila! Baila!  
(Jai Ho!)  
Baila! Baila!  
(Jai Ho! Jai Ho!)_

Once again everyone applauded, Hermione excused herself to get a drink, Draco noticed this and followed her, he took a deep breath as he approached her. "Miss Granger." She turned round and he noticed that she was hiding the fact that she was over the moon. "Shall we dance?"

"Are...you M?" Draco nodded. He was glad he had pulled his long blond hair back. "Then you may." He smiled as he took her hand.

_Well you must be a girl with shoes like that  
She said you know me well  
I seen you and little Steven and Joanna  
Round the back of my hotel oh yeah_

Hermione stared at M, he was charming and tall like he had said, she tried to glance at his eyes to see what colour they were but he kept himself discreet by looking quickly at her then around the place.

_Someone said you was asking after me  
But I know you best as a blagger  
I said tell me your name is it sweet?  
She said my boy it's dagger oh yeah_

Ron had the misfortune of dancing with another Slytherin girl, funny how no one recognised him. He noticed Harry and Ginny wandering off outside. "Lucky guy." He muttered.

_I was good she was hot  
Stealin' everything she got  
I was bold she was over the worst of it  
Gave me gear thank you dear bring yer sister over here  
Let her dance with me just for the hell of it_

Luna was sure she was dancing with a werewolf, when dad had taken her abroad to Romania he had shown her everything that distinguished a werewolf. She hadn't realised she was in fact dancing with Cormac, who enjoyed to insult her.

_Well you must be a boy with bones like that  
She said you got me wrong  
I would've sold them to you  
If I could've just have kept the last of my clothes on  
Call me up take me down with you  
When you go I could be your regular belle  
And I'll dance for little Steven and Joanna  
Round the back of my hotel oh yeah_

Hermione was relieved that M wasn't shooting her up into the air or trying to jive when the song didn't permit it. She felt secure with him and for some strange reason she felt like she knew him.

_I was good she was hot  
Stealin everything she got  
I was bold she was over the worst of it  
Gave me gear thank you dear bring yer sister over here  
Let her dance with me just for the hell of it_

Lavender was calling every dance partner she had Won-Won thinking that Ron would smile and kiss her, all she got were embarrassed looks and the guy practically running away after having a dance with her like the last guy she danced with.

_Chelsea Chelsea I believe that when your dancing  
Slowly sucking your sleeve  
That all the boys get lonely after you leave  
And it's one for the Dagger and another for the one you believe_

Chelsea I believe that when your dancing  
Slowly sucking your sleeve  
That all the boys get lonely after you leave  
And it's one for the Dagger and another for the one you believe

"We're gonna take a five minute break!" Myron Wagtail shouted. Draco offered his hand to Hermione and led her outside. Even outside it looked enchanted, there were archways covered by soft white lights and at the top there would be mistletoe hanging from it.

There was a large fountain that was over flowing with snow but it never touched the ground, lights were here and there giving it a magical presence. "So...M..." Hermione said nervously. Draco smiled behind his mask. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen in June." Draco replied.

"It's funny on parchment I can write and tell you things I haven't told my best friends yet with you in person I'm tongue tied." The girl confessed.

"What is your favorite animal?" He said as he snapped off some ice from the ceiling ignoring her comment.

"A cat." She blinked in surprise to find the plain block of ice had transformed into an ice cat. She giggled at the sight of it. "Thank you." She said looking up at him, he gave a sliht nod and took her even further into the courtyard and away from the loud music.

* * *

**_The votes are in..._**

**_A-6_**

**_B-0_**

**_C-1_**

**_D-2_**

**_A wins!!!! Don't forget to review!!!I'll see you later at Midnight_**

**_Have fun!!!_**

**_Witchgal_**


	10. A secret

_**It's midnight in the Uk. So next chapter for my fellow readers/reviewers. Don't forget to review!!!**_

_**I don't own Harry Potter he belongs to JK Rowling but I wish I did own him but it shall never be...=(**_

_**I don't own the song by Alexi Murdoch I heard him from the OC so whenever you've got a spare moment listen to it as you read this or when they're still dancing. This chapter makes me laugh a bit. Ron,Harry,Ginny know who Hermione's dancing with and the clever witch hasn't a clue!!I've done my best attempts at wooing...I don't woo alot of people so it might be bad.**_

* * *

It all started with...

_**Chapter 10**_

_**A secret.**_

"M."

"Yes?"

"It's almost eleven."

"I know."

"Have you been to the muggle world?" Hermione and Draco were lounging side by side outside; Hermione was staring at the night sky. Draco was staring at Hogwarts. They had been talking ever since they left the Great Hall.

"No. My father won't allow me to." Draco replied sadly.

"Oh...sorry...so have you enjoyed yourself this evening?" Hermione said looking at him. Draco smiled and held her hand.

"I have. And do you Hermione Jean Granger wanna ever see me after tonight?" Draco took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I'll have to think about that." Hermione said looking like she was pondering over it, she noticed how M's face looked and she added. "Of course! I really do like you!"

"So come midnight you won't run away?" Draco had stood up and was staring at her intently. Hermione got up and very hesitantly she placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a quick kiss. Draco stood dumbfounded.

"Does that answer your question?" He chuckled slightly and took her hand; they walked around the fountain and stopped when M picked up something. With a flick of his wand Hermione noticed it had transformed into a white rose.

"Something I learnt when I was going out with someone." Draco muttered handing her the rose. "Come on."

"Thank you..." Hermione said taking the rose; she gave it a quick sniff before running after him. "No one has ever done that for me before!" She said sniffing the sweet scented flower

--

_Well I had a dream  
I stood beneath an orange sky  
Yes I had a dream  
I stood beneath an orange sky  
With my brother standing by_

Hermione and Draco had entered just as they started to play slow songs. There were so many students still dancing while other students were chatting, sharing their excitement. He took Hermione's hand and started to slow dance with her, his right hand on her waist while his other hand was on her shoulder. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder inhaling his scented cologne. She had to admit she had smelt it before...she glanced up at M, _no he wasn't Draco! Draco wouldn't even dare do something so cruel._

_With my brother standing by  
I said Brother, you know you know  
It's a long road we've been walking on  
Brother you know it is you know it is  
Such a long road we've been walking on_

Ginny watched as Hermione danced with some guy, she looked closely at him and the visible blonde hair made tighten her grip on Harry's shoulder. "Oh no!" She muttered.

"What?" Harry asked concerned. He followed were Ginny was looking and froze; his best friend was dancing with the enemy! Hermione hadn't a clue! "That bastard!" He didn't interrupt them but he kept a watchful gaze on them.

_And I had a dream  
I stood beneath an orange sky  
With my sister standing by  
With my sister standing by  
I said Sister, here is what I know now  
Here is what I know now  
Goes like this.._

Ron had stopped dancing to make out with his girlfriend but when he went to get them some drinks he noticed Harry and Ginny watching a girl dance with some masked guy. He caught sight of the blonde hair and realised who it was. Then he glanced at the girl again. He nearly dropped his drinks when he saw that it was Hermione!

_In your love, my salvation lies  
In your love, my salvation lies  
In your love, my salvation lies  
In your love, in your love, in your love  
_

"Hermione." The girl lifted her head up at him smiling. "I'm going to kiss you now." The girl blushed bright red bringing out a contrast on her dress.

"Hey. You've got one question left." They had been playing twenty questions to better understand each other. They both had one question left. Draco smirked at this. He twirled Hermione out then back in again.

_But sister you know I'm so weary  
And you know sister  
My hearts been broken  
Sometimes, sometimes  
My mind is too strong to carry on  
Too strong to carry on_"Do you think you made the right choice asking me to the Winter Dance?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him intensly.

_When I am alone  
When I've thrown off the weight of this crazy stone  
When I've lost all care for the things I own  
That's when I miss you, that's when I miss you, that's when I miss you  
You who are my home  
You who are my home  
And here is what I know now_

"I'll let you know." Hermione replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_Here is what I know now  
Goes like this...  
In your love, my salvation lies  
In your love, my salvation lies  
In your love, my salvation lies  
In your love, my salvation lies  
In your love, my salvation lies  
In your love, my salvation lies  
In your love, my salvation lies  
In your love, in your love, in your love_

Harry glanced towards Snape and was curious and startled by the fact that he was frowning at Draco. His thin lips were barely visible, his eyebrows burrowed with contempt. He looked at Hermione she looked visibly happy. _What lies has he told her?_ Ginny let out a heavy sigh as she watched them smile and talk.

_Well I had a dream  
I stood beneath an orange sky  
Yes I had a dream  
I stood beneath an orange sky  
With my brother and my sister standing by  
With my brother and my sister standing by  
With my brother and my sister standing by_

"Now students in less than five minutes the unmasking shall begin." McGonagall said loudly capturing the students attention, for some students they were happy, other's weren't. Hermione stared at M. He had promised to tell her his name when the unmasking began.

Harry and Ginny had found Ron and urged the boy not to overreact. "Wait until the unmasking!" Ginny whispered.

"Hello it's Malfoy!" Ron argued back. "He's evil! He's the enemy!"

"We do know that! But the unmasking is about to begin!" Harry muttered angrily. They walked back to the dance floor.

"Ready?" Draco muttered to Hermione.

She smiled at him. "I can't wait!" Draco swallowed down the hard lump inside him.

"5...4...3...2...1. you may remove your masks!" A loud voice said coming from Dumbledore. Harry and the others pulled there's off quickly. They glanced towards Hermione and Draco. She pulled down her mask and looked at M. He had a nervous look about him as he untied his mask.

Hermione's face was series of emotions, excitement, surprise, shock, betrayal, anger, hurt, sadness... "Draco?" She muttered. Draco tried to smile but he couldn't manage it. "I-I need to sit down." She rushed outside and sat on the stony steps. Draco rushed after her.

"Hermione it was the only way-" Draco started but was cut off by Hermione's anger.

"The only way for what? To get information? Was it a joke to you? To play with my emotions?!" Hermione yelled beating him up as she sobbed.

Harry and Ron had rushed out and glared at Draco. "Leave her alone!" Ron hissed dangerously. Draco went down a step. Harry hugged a tearful Hermione.

"Hermione listen! I care about you!" Draco pleaded.

"Didn't you hear? GET LOST!" Ron yelled pushing Draco away. Hermione looked at Draco.

"Just go." She whispered tearfully. Ginny had now rushed out of the Great Hall, she ushered Hermione upstairs into the common room Ron and Harry followed behind her. Draco went back inside the Great Hall, he picked up her mask and it wasn't till he was in his room that he let himself break down. Then he got up suddenly. Who was he? He was Draco Malfoy. He'd stand up to this. He had to tell her!

--

"Don't ask me any questions!" Hermione sobbed staring at Harry and Ron. "You wouldn't understand." She hurried inside her room Ginny quickly kissed Harry on the cheek before following her. Ginny found Hermione on her bed sobbing. "I thought he had changed! I feel such a fool!"

"We are all fools in love." Ginny said rubbing her back gently. There was a sharp knock on the girls' door. Ginny got up and saw Harry was there. "Yes?"

"He's here. He wants a word with her." Harry said glancing back to the Fat Ladies portrait.

"Hold on I'll ask her." Ginny turned round and saw Hermione had gotten up and was walking towards her. "Are you going to speak to him?" She gave a quick nod and left the girl common room, she wiped away her tears only leaving small dark patches from her mascara. Harry and Ron stood still and watched as Hermione went outside.

"You wanted a word with me?" Hermione asked sounding calm. Draco had been leaning over the banister; he whipped round and looked as pale as she did.

"To explain really...see at the beginning I was being stupid me. The guy that thinks he's highly than everyone else...but then I got to know you better and everything changed! I started to like you!" Draco said glancing towards her.

"Then why become M?" She demanded. She was hurt and upset but she could sense he was truly sorry.

"A way to get to know you better. I couldn't exactly rush up and start having a friendly conversation. You would've thought I had lost the plot!" Hermione nodded giving him a small smile understanding his logic.

"Look...I...I don't know. After the holidays we'll talk again but right now I'm still angry at you. I need a little time." Draco nodded. "But everything is different." He nodded again. She waved him goodnight and re-entered the Gryffindor common room. Little did she know Draco had told another lie.

"What did he want?" Ron demanded. Hermione looked at them.

"Nothing. Just to say sorry." She replied smiling at them. "Now I don't want any hassle over this during the holidays!" They nodded quickly, Hermione had a way of making herself look like Mrs Weasley, it scared them sometimes. "Goodnight. Now go to bed! We're catching the first train back tomorrow!" The boys scrambled up to their dorms. Hermione wandered to her bed and with the help of Ginny she was undressed and in her own pink bed clothes.

* * *

**_Yea' I know you were hoping a bigger reaction,I'm good at big heartaches but I just didn't feel it here but the next heartache will make you cry. Well I got good news and bad news. Good news this story is gonna continue bad news is Hermione's gonna be pretty mad at Draco for the next 3 chapters. He deserves it! So in a way Draco told half a lie. So he kinda told her half the truth. I'm gonna do another poll there fun to do. Heehee =)_**

**_How should Draco make up to Hermione?_**

**_A- Do a Seth Cohen (The O.C) and stand on something and confess something to her._**

**_B-Give her a bunch of flowers._**

**_C-Your choice 'cause I've run out of ideas._**


	11. A Guest

_**Hello again!! I'm gonna make this quick. It's Christmas Eve/Christmas Day THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! Keep them coming!!**_

_**I don't have anything to do with Harry Potter he belongs to the rich and famous JK Rowling.**_

* * *

It all started with...

_**Chapter 11**_

_**A Guest.**_

Hermione refused to answer any of the boys' questions concerning the dance. She pulled out a book and ignored them. Ginny came into their carriage after a while. "Harry, Ron? Neville and Seamus want to know if you'd care to join them for a game of exploding snap." Harry looked to Ron, getting up they threw Hermione one last look hoping she might stop them and tell them what had been going on, but she remained mum on the subject.

"So are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Ginny asked gently as she sat opposite Hermione. Hermione looked up then back at her book.

"Nothing happened." She replied dryly. Ginny raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You were crying halfway in your sleep." Hermione refused to meet her blue eyes. "Come on Hermione! I didn't make sure that Harry and Ron left you alone for nothing. You know I won't tell them. I kept it a secret what happened between you and Krum."

Hermione was silent for a minute then she put down her book. "He pretended that he was someone else. He said he wanted to get close to me...to get to know me better." Hermione broke off, tears forming in her eyes. "But I told him personal stuff! I told him things I don't tell anyone! How do I know he didn't read them in front of everyone?"

"But even so...what you felt about M it's really the same for Draco." Hermione looked at her confused. "Before you realised it was Draco...did you like M?"

"Of course! It was like talking to a male version of me...he made me laugh." Hermione admitted softly. Ginny gave her a quick smile.

"And when you realised it was Draco?" Hermione looked at the window.

"Everything changed." She replied quietly. Ginny let out a deep breath.

"Do you think it's possible you might've had the slightest crush on Draco?" Hermione stared at her like she was crazy. "I mean M and Draco are the same person so maybe...you feel the same way about both of them."

"Ginny. I fell for the guy on parchment. Not the guy at the dance." Hermione replied sadly. Ginny bit her lip to top her coming out with another comment that would make Hermione sink further into denial.

"Guys! We gotta change!" Ron said suddenly bursting in. His fingers had black dust over them showing that he kept losing or winning. Harry was right behind them. "Quickly!"

They tore off their black robes on put them away in their bags, the moment Ron sat down Lavender came past their carriage. She stood at the door for five minutes drawing little love hearts and leaving R+L all over them. She blew him a kiss and sauntered off. "So that's why." Ginny said giving her brother a nudge.

"She's driving me insane! All she wants to do is kiss! My lips are bloody chapped!" Ron moaned, Harry and the others couldn't hide their amusements. The fact that Ron was tiring of his first girlfriend was amusing.

"Don't you do anything else?" Hermione asked for the first time feeling happy since the dance.

"Not really...I mean...I don't talk to her like I talk to you...she mostly talks about me and her. It's depressing!" Ron said enjoying watching Hermione laugh. It made him feel reassured that she was ok. They'd been quiet worried about her.

"She must be the clingy type." Hermione said slowly. "That means she might mention marriage." Ron stopped smiling and looked at her horrified.

"Poor Won-Won." Ginny teased imitating Lavender.

"She did mention that she was going to give me something after the holidays to cement our relationship!" Ron looked ill at the thought. The others laughed at him.

--

"Won-Won have you peeled the sprouts for mum?" Ginny asked watching Ron squirm.

"I'm doing them!" Ron shouted back. Harry chuckled and carried on peeling the potatoes while Hermione set the table. Ginny was taking out the mince pies.

"Oh look at the little children!" Fred's voice echoed through the kitchen. Ron stopped what he was doing and glared at his brother.

"Aw and they're using little knives like muggles!" George said ruffling both Harry and Ron's hair. Ron moved away quickly from his brothers.

"Soon I'll be seventeen! Then you'll see!" Ron muttered angrily.

George sat down placing his feet on the opposite chair. "I'm sure little brother." Fred sat down and did the same as George.

"But until then. Tough luck." Fred said finishing George's sentence. George smirked and looked at Ron.

"And from what our sources tell us you've been seen with a rather clingy girl...Lavender Brown? Ring a bell?"

"Shut it!"

"Aw look George he's blushing!"

"I know. Hey be careful with that!" Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen just in time to see Ron pull out his wand at his brothers. "Hey mum!"

"RONALD WEASLEY PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT AWAY!" Ron hastily put away his wand and gave dirty looks to the twins as he returned to peeling the sprouts. "Now Tonks and Remus will be here any minute! Oh dear and the turkey isn't even in the stove!" Mrs Weasley panicked, the teenagers stepped back and watched as Mrs Weasley began to multi-task, and using her wand she put the turkey in the oven, along with the sprouts and the potatoes and the other vegetables.

"Come on out back! Before she notices!" Ginny whispered opening the back door. All of them escaped without her noticing. "Come on! I'll show you the lake."

"Lake? You guys have a lake?" Harry asked finding it hard to believe that after six years of knowing Ron he had never mentioned a lake.

"Well kinda but we don't use it." Ron said tugging up his gloves. They trudged up a small slope the snow sinking in their boots.

"What are we gonna do when we're there?" Fred asked rubbing his hands together.

"Ice skate!" Ginny replied as they reached the top of the slope, it circled a small patch just by the slope.

"WAIT! But we don't have skates!" Hermione shrieked as they tumbled down.

"I believe our services are in order, Fred if I may?" George said as he picked up some clumps of grass. "Learnt this ourselves." With a flick of his wand, George managed to produce some skates.

"Now for my part, can't let George take all the credit." Clearing his throat Fred took out his wand and placed it over the transfigured skates. "Geminio!" The skates duplicated into five pairs of skates. "Now let's enjoy what little freedom we have until mum finds us!"

They had to be careful were they skated, some parts of the lake had thin ice but they enjoyed themselves. Ron and Harry couldn't skate so Fred helped Hermione round; George helped Ron leaving Ginny to help Harry. Just as they got into it Bill, their eldest brother suddenly appeared. "There you are! Mum's having kittens!" He shouted.

--

By the time they had reached the Burrow it looked amazing. The living room had been decorated so beautifully that it rather looked like sitting in a Christmas card. They noticed that the angel on top of the tree would move every now and then and presumed that one unlucky garden gnome had the duty of being their angel. Old Christmas carols were playing in the background.

"Now here you go Remus." Mrs. Weasley said passing him his filled plate. They were sat all round the large table, Fred and George were discussing with Tonks their latest scheme with their business, Mr Weasley was chatting to Alastair Moody about the Ministry Hermione and Ginny were chatting and Ron was watching his brother's fiancé, Fleur Delacour as she ate her chicken next to her fiancé.

"But Harry what if Snape was only using Draco to get information?" Remus said responding to Harry's theory and what he had heard. Hermione was ignoring the topic; she wanted a holiday that avoided Draco.

"He said his mother had asked him and something about an unbreakable vow!" Harry insisted.

"You are blinded by your own hatred for Snape!" Remus argued back. "If Dumbledore trusts him then I do too."

"Dumbledore said that he can make mistakes!" Harry retorted. "You didn't hear him! No one can be that good at acting!"

"Maybe he's right." Tonks said gently tugging Remus's shoulder. He shrugged her off making her look away embarrassed.

Remus shook his head at Harry. "Do _you_ like him?"

"I neither hate nor like him." Remus paused as he took a bite of turkey. "There has been too much bitterness to let us be friends."

--

"We'll do presents in the morning!" Mrs Weasley said as she sent the teenagers off to bed. "See you on New Year's Remus. Tonks are you still coming tomorrow?"

"Yes Molly. See ya Harry!" Tonks cried waving to the teenagers before she apparated after Remus. As they trudged upstairs a tawny owl screeched loud inside Ginny's room. The girls dashed up stairs leaving the boys to head to Ron's.

"Hermione you got a letter." Ginny said holding out the small parchment. Hermione took it with shaky hands. She only had to look at the writing before she knew who sent it. "It's Malfoy isn't it?" Hermione nodded dumbly, slowly she unravelled the note.

_Hermione._

_I know I'm the last person you want to hear from and especially on Christmas Eve. I'm at Malfoy manor at the moment, be on your guard this Christmas, father's mentioning something to do with the Weasleys. Once again I'm sorry. I'm worried for your safety._

_Draco. _

"I don't know who I can show this to." She said finally. Ginny took the note and looked up at Hermione who had started to cry. "What can I do?"

"Reply back to him? Tell him to leave you alone." Ginny offered. "But I can tell Dad to keep an eye out. With Harry being here we'll need the protection." Hermione smiled, she was glad that she had a friend like Ginny. Ginny left Hermione alone as she went to see her Dad.

_Draco._

_I don't know what to say. I haven't forgiven you and I'm not sure if I can. But thank you for the warning._

_Hermione._

_P.S: Don't reply to me until after the holidays._

Hermione attached the letter to the owl and sent it off.

--

"Ok Harry, this is from me and Arthur." Mrs Weasley said as she passed a medium sized package covered by green wrapping paper. Harry opened it and discovered it was a jumper but instead of it having 'H' it had a small picture of himself, Hermione and Ron when they were in their second year at Hogwarts.

"Thank you!" Harry said rushing up to hug them, he had felt that Molly and Arthur had adopted him into their family; he enjoyed being part of a family, it made him feel close to normal.

"Think nothing of it." Molly said patting Harry on the back. "This is for you Hermione." She passed a small package wrapped in pink wrapping paper. She discovered it was a Celtic design bracelet on it was three hearts clipped on it each had hers, Ron and Harry's name inscribed on them.

"Thank you!" Hermione said as she slipped it on. "I'll wear this for a very long time!" Ron glimpsed at it.

"It used to be mums; apparently it'll bring you good luck." Ron said showing off his knowledge. They opened the rest of their presents; Hermione received a red silk scarf off Bill and Fleur, a box of ice mice and chocolate frogs of Ron, a pair of gloves off the twins and a book from Harry.

Harry received a green silk scarf off Bill and Fleur, a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and a box of different fudge from Ron, a box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from the twins and a miniature snitch model from Hermione.

Ron received a brown scarf off Bill and Fleur, a collection of sweets from Harry, a pocket watch off his parents, a box Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes from his brothers and a small book on Quidditch from Hermione. Afterwards they enjoyed ice skating, but Hermione couldn't shake off that someone or something was watching them.

* * *

**_The poll will be open until next chapter. Have fun! I also know that the Weasley's don't have a lake so I invented it. It's very much needed for the next chapter. Don't forget to review!!!_**

**How should Draco make up to Hermione?**

_**A-** Do a Seth Cohen (The O.C) and stand on something and confess something to her._

_**B-**Give her a bunch of flowers._

_**C-**Your choice 'cause I've run out of ideas._


	12. A Surprise Visit

_**Hello again!! I'm gonna make this quick. It's New Years Eve/2nd Jan THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! Keep them coming!!This chappie has a lot of dueling in it, It was my version of what should've happened (via the film) ENJOY!!**_

_**I don't have anything to do with Harry Potter he belongs to the rich and famous JK Rowling.**_

_**

* * *

**__****_

It all started with...

_**Chapter 12**_

_**A surprise visit.**_

New Years Eve, only two days left until they left for Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were playing exploding snap. It was turning ten when Ginny came up with the suggestion to go ice skating. "We're in our pyjamas." Ron muttered.

"Then use your night gown." Harry said giving Ginny a wink. "We're going right Ginny?" They leaned over and kissed each other.

"I'm going to vomit now." Hermione muttered. Ron got up and put on his maroon dressing gown. He passed Hermione her navy blue dressing gown. Ginny got up and took hers and Harry's she had demanded that they were blue, a present from Tonks.

"Let's go. Come on before mum finds out and murders us!" Ron hissed as he pulled up his boots. They rushed out of the house, their wands providing the only light.

"We can't stay out for too long. Mum wants us to help set up the fireworks." Ginny muttered as she felt the snow soak into her faded purple pyjamas.

They had spent the last few days enjoying their presents and ice skating and now they could ice skate without any support with the exception of the Ministry's sudden arrival and demanding help from Harry which he blatantly refused, things so far had been good. Well Harry was still pretending he couldn't skate so Ginny kept helping him. As Ron put on his skates he noticed that Hermione was watching the couple.

"Did you and...Draco ever feel like that?" Hermione blinked and looked at Ron. "I kinda put the things together..."

"Ron I don't know how to reply to that..." She chuckled slightly. "I-I I'm not sure." Ron nodded and got up. He skidded at first but set off with ease. "But I think I do." Hermione whispered to herself. They skated for what seemed like an hour, they looked like they were in a winter wonderland, in the moonlight the snow glistened and on the ice it brought out their tracks.

Harry would sometimes spin Ginny out and when he pulled her in they'd kiss gently. Ron would joke with Hermione. "What are you gonna tell Lavender that the chain she got you is actually under us?" Harry said resting on a log. They were untying their skates and put on their boots.

"The owl got lost." Ron replied shrugging his shoulders. They chuckled laughing. The suddenly out of nowhere a loud crack was heard.

"What was that?" Ginny whispered grabbing Harry's shoulder. Harry looked around him, he clutched his wand tightly.

"Probably Fred and George." Ron said taking deep breaths. Hermione began taking deep breaths followed by Ginny. "Fred? George?" Ron called out. In return another crack followed by a rustle was heard.

Hermione remembered Draco's warning and looked at Ginny. "We need to go!" She whispered. They got up slowly but a loud giggle was heard. "Harry." Harry had gotten up, his wand raised. "Harry."

The teenagers huddled together their wands raised. "We need dad." Ginny whispered. She lifted her wand and muttered. "Flagrate!" A jet of white light went up into the air leaving a mark in the night's sky.

"Now what?" Harry hissed covering Ginny. The answer came in the form of fire circling the lake. It rose higher and higher the flames creeping towards them.

"Aguamenti!" Hermione screamed aiming her wand at the creeping flames. The water cooled it down but not much. "Aguamenti!" She was panicking now. "Harry!"

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix cackled. "Are you gonna get me?" She said in a sing-song voice.

They took step backwards; they forgot that with the creeping fire the ice was slowly melting. Hermione used her spell again and again at the fire but it still crept closer. "What do we do? What do we do?" Ron whimpered.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix shrilled. Harry gripped his wand tighter.

"Stupefy!" He aimed it towards where her voice was loudest. "Stupefy!"

"Never hit someone you can't see boy." A loud growl emitted from the bushes. The gang backed another step; they didn't hear the loud creaking noise coming from the ice. Then another loud noise not like a yell or something like that but a howl.

"But it isn't a full moon!" Hermione muttered clutching her wand.

"You're the bright witch do something!" Ron whimpered, he was scared now they all were.

"Ronald we don't have many spells we can use when we can't see them!" Hermione muttered back. Another loud howl brought them closer then suddenly they saw someone leap and landed inches away from the lake.

"Harry Potter...yes the Dark Lord has told us all about you." Said the thing, it stood up from its crouching position and the thing was actually a man, if you could call him that. He had long grisly hair and his hands were huge with sharp nails. His clothes were ragged and he had a small beard.

"He's weak Fenrir just like Sirius!" Bellatrix cackled coming into view. She moved the flames a side and stood next to Fenrir. Her black hair looked even wilder still.

Harry didn't have to say the word. _Sectumsempra_! Bellatrix stumbled back as she felt sharp wounds of flesh open, blood dripped from them. She looked at Harry with dangerous eyes. With a flick of her wand the fire touched the ice.

"Levicorpus!" Ginny yelled aiming at Fenrir. He lifted up and suddenly turned round dangling in the air by his ankle.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix cackled. Ginny fell to the ground her body twisting and turning in fear she was crying in agony.

"Confringo!"Hermione shouted aiming her wand at Bellatrix; she flew backwards into the flames. Harry picked up Ginny and helped sort herself out. "Harry!" Harry looked and noticed that large cracks had been appearing on the lake. Fenrir started to walk on the ice making the cracks appear more quickly. The fire had been weakening it along with the extra body weight. He made a large leap and landed mere meters away from Harry and the others, the impact broke the ice in front of Harry.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed as Harry fell into the ice. He bobbed up and with the help of the others they managed to pull him out. "Morsmordre!" They froze. Bellatrix was asking for help. The flash of green shined in the sky. They watched transfixed as a large skull and a snake coming from within the skull came out. She cackled with laughter.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted disarming Bellatrix. She stumbled backwards as a black shadow appeared.

Hermione froze, it was Lucius Malfoy. "I thought you could handle it." He said walking in front of his sister in law. "They are only children as you like to tell us time and time again."

"The Dark Lord told us not to kill the boy." Bellatrix hissed. "So I'm planning on bringing him to us." Fenrir regrouped back to Bellatrix.

While this was going on Harry whispered to Ginny. "Run and get help. Get everyone down here."

"No!" Ginny protested. "What about you?" Harry smirked and placed his hand on Ginny's cheek. She kissed it softly.

"I'll be fine. I want you to be safe." Harry pleaded. "Go before they notice!" Ginny kissed Harry on the lips before leaping over the fire. He watched Ginny's retreating figure before turning his attention to the three Death Eaters.

"Potter if you want to see your friends again you better come with us." Lucius demanded. "Why? So you can kill me? Only Voldemort can do that!" Harry said as Hermione and Ron got closer.

"You dare mention his name?!" Bellatrix screeched. "Expulso!" She aimed it at the ice surrounding the trio causing it to explode. It sent them to the ground with a great force. Harry jumped up and looked at her, all the hate he felt for her came and he shouted.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix fell to the ground, her body shook and squirmed. The more anger Harry put into his wand the more she withered.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. Harry looked up to notice Fenrir had jumped onto the lake again. He was about to aim for Harry when Hermione pushed him out of the way, she winced as she felt his nails dig into her back. "Hermione! _Glisseo_!" Harry pointed to Fenrir's feet making him slide into the water. He pulled Hermione up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She assured him even when the blood was coming through her dressing gown. They were freezing cold and if they weren't lucky then they'd catch pneumonia. Harry was already shivering but with the surrounding fire he was lukewarm. "Where are the others?"

"Dad should be here soon. Protego!" Ron yelled as Lucius aimed a spell at him. Hermione stepped closer not realizing she was standing and thin ice.

"Reducto!" She screamed pointing at Bellatrix who had raised her wand to attack. She flew backwards with a thud. "Stand back!" Hermione ordered. "Protego Totalum!" A white shield was cast around them.

"Foolish girl!" Lucius said straightening his fur robe. "Crucio!" Hermione fell to the ground but as she withered about screaming in agony the ice around broke by the sudden weight.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled reaching as Hermione slid down the broken ice.

The icy water was like thousands of sharp knives piercing her skin, her whole body was in pain, she could feel the curse leave her but the cold waters had numbed her body. She felt too cold to swim and her dressing gown was dragging her further down into the freezing cold depths. From her blurry vision she saw the surrounding fire had vanished then she blacked out.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled stripping himself of his dressing gown. Arthur grabbed hold of him. "Hermione's trapped!" He yelled.

"You can't swim Harry! Not in these waters!" He argued pulling Harry back. Fred and George nodded to each other. They took the opportunity to run and jump. "FRED! GEORGE!"

Together they used the bubble head charm as they searched for Hermione. The water was freezing but they were more used to it having spent some of their time here when they'd have a playful duel. They found Hermione tangled up in the seaweed. "Relashio!"They yelled at the seaweed. They tugged her arm and pulled her up making sure they were keeping everybody part moving to avoid ending up like Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled helping the twins pull her up. She looked as pale as snow. He pressed his head to her chest. "She's not breathing!" He began resting his hands on her chest and pumping them down. "Come on Hermione!" Ron whimpered.

Molly had rushed up to them, Ginny close behind. She let out a strangled sob at the sight. "Rennervate!" Ginny shouted. Hermione's body lifted for a minute before Harry continued CPR.

"Harry step aside!" Molly said suddenly springing into action. "Anapneo!" Hermione's body lunged up and the water spat out. She woke up and started coughing crazily. Harry reached out and hugged her tightly. She was shivering and coughing but the main thing was she was alive. "Harry let her go! She's needs space!" Harry let himself be dragged back. Molly took off her dressing gown and placed it round Hermione. "Fred." Fred stepped forwards and picked Hermione up.

--

"The Ministry's going to have a field day! And the Daily Prophet will want to write about this." Arthur said as he poured everyone cups of coffee. Molly was attending to Hermione. She claimed she was ok but Molly wouldn't of it. "Ah here comes Kingsley!" George said looking out from the window. Arthur hurried to the door.

"I came as soon as I heard. Is he ok?" Kingsley said the moment he entered the house. He glanced quickly towards Harry and gave him a sharp nod. "I see. Arthur you need to move."

"What?" Arthur demanded. The teenagers forgot all manners to eavesdrop and turned their attention to the adults. "Why?"

"Arthur, the Dark Mark means you are marked people. Your home was close to being destroyed if it wasn't for your spell." Arthur looked away, his face pale. Kingsley looked towards the teenagers. "Where is the other girl? Miss Granger."

"We fought off the Death Eaters and she fell into the lake." Harry announced. "One was called Fenrir. The others were Bellatrix and Lucius."

"You fought against them? How did it end?" Kingsley asked grabbing a seat and sitting down, his abrupt manner startled Harry.

"Well...we used defensive and offensive spells at them. Then when Hermione fell into the lake the others had just arrived. They used a powerful water charm and the fire was put out. Lucius grabbed Bellatrix and retreated." Harry said dragging a hand through his messy dark hair.

"And Fenrir?"

"Dunno. He fell into the lake and didn't come up." Ron replied putting down his cup of coffee, he had only had a few sips from it.

"Well when the Aurors get here they can check. But we need to worry about you safety first." Kingsley said glancing towards Harry then to Arthur.

"Fenrir was about to attack me but Hermione saved my life. This Fenrir...he's a werewolf isn't he?" Harry said loudly, he had stood up without realising it. The dark blanket that kept him warm had fallen to the ground in a bundle.

"Yes...yes he is." Kingsley replied nodding. "He is one of the most feared. He is wanted by the Ministry."

"Will Hermione become one of them?" Ginny demanded standing next to Harry. She had recently come downstairs from checking up on Hermione.

"You should ask Remus for that. Look Arthur just a warning: be careful." Kingsley warned. "The Ministry will be here any minute. Keep him-" He pointed to Harry. "Safe." Harry moved away from Ginny and went upstairs to check up on Hermione.

She was in a dim lit room with only a small window by the bed to show any signs of the outside wold. She was awake and warmly wrapped up in blankets and jumpers. Colour had come back into her cheeks but she looked very weak. "Harry." She croaked. Molly had gotten up and passed a look at both of them.

"Don't get her over excited. I'll write to Albus to inform him of what's happened." She said and with that she left the small room.

"Lupin's going to arrive soon." Harry said suddenly. "He'll let us know if you might become a werewolf." Hermione smiled feebly at the concept.

"Oh..." Hermione trailed off. Harry sat down at the edge of her bed. "Are you ok?" Harry looked at her for a moment, she had nearly died and she was asking him if he was ok?

"Yea' I'm fine." Harry lied. Hermione frowned slightly. She hated it when he lied to either her or Ron._ But then again I've lied to them._

--

"Hello Hermione." Remus asked entering her room; they were due back at Hogwarts the next day despite saying that Hermione wasn't well enough. None of them had been allowed out of the house Aurors were everywhere, Remus hadn't been able to arrive the night before because of all this. Harry and Ron sat at the end of her bed while Remus took the chair next to it. "Now what did Fenrir use to attack you with?"

"His claws. Molly said that it wasn't deep." Hermione said. "Who is he...sir?"

Remus chuckled slightly. "I'm not your professor anymore Hermione but thank you. No Fenrir is a werewolf like me, except he is more dangerous. He's the one who made me who I am today. My father insulted him in some way and he took revenge out on me."

"Sorry." Hermione replied automatically. Remus smiled and gave a small nod.

"It's in the past. But you better be glad it wasn't the full moon. He preys on villages where Children might be. And when the moon's out..." He trailed off and let out a hard sigh.

"That's horrible!" Harry said loudly. Remus chuckled slightly.

"It's the way his mind works. He wants a race where werewolves are superior to human beings. I suspect that's why he's joined You-Know-Who. He's promised him that he can feast of many people." Hermione gasped. "I know it's cruel and I opposed him. That's a reason why he hates me, I disapprove." The trio nodded numbly. "But Hermione you are not a werewolf nor shall you show any symptoms."

"Thank you. But have they found...him?" Hermione said smiling unsurely.

"They won't share any information with me seeing as I'm not an Auror but when Kingsley comes back I can ask. He'll be escorting you back to Hogwarts. No buts Harry. You are a wanted man by the Death Eaters." Remus explained as he shot a warning glance towards Harry. For Hermione she was glad. It meant she'd avoid Draco.

--

The ride back to Hogwarts was unbearable for the trio including Ginny. They had been pestered by so many students about the New Years Eve attack. Hermione felt herself feeling dizzy and pretended to be asleep to stop them bothering her. Ron and Harry had already fallen asleep leaving Ginny to sit in Luna and Neville's carriage. "Guys I don't feel so good." Hermione said feebly as they descended from the red Hogwarts express. Harry turned round and eyed her anxiously.

"You haven't been feeling well at all this morning." Harry said noticing how pale her face was and how there were dark rings under her eyes, her hair was lank and her breathing seemed heavy, like she was having difficulty in doing so.

"Hermione you can lean on me." Ron said offering his arm. Hermione sunk into it, her legs began to feel like lead and she could only just about drag them. Draco noticed this the moment he came off the train, he walked fast towards her only to be stopped by Ginny.

"No. You'll only complicate things." She whispered before turning away leaving a puzzled Draco.

During the small carriage Hermione felt even fainter still, she felt a slight shiver run up and down her body. Harry decided that the moment they got to Hogwarts she'd go directly to see Madame Pomfrey. Unfortunately that never happened, no sooner had she begun to walk through the gates that led to their school. "Harry..." She whispered, trying to reach the boy in front of her. Her dizziness overcame her and she fainted.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. The dark haired boy whipped round.

He rushed to Hermione's side and pressed a hand to her forehead. "She's burning up! Run and get Hagrid. Ginny get McGonagall!" Harry shouted. "Hurry!" Luna and Neville rushed up to them, small clutches of snow in their hands, they pressed it on her forehead. "I think it's a fever." Harry said checking her pulse and her temperature.

"Or worse yet, she could have gotten a bad case of Knarl syndrome." Luna said softly. Harry gave an annoyed glance at Neville but didn't say anything against her. Hermione moaned softly and Harry believed she was fighting her consciousness to explain to Luna that such a thing didn't exist.

"Dr...aco..." Harry frowned but in her delirious state he didn't know what was real or what was false.

"Let me through! Let me through!" Professor McGonagall's voice echoed making the students step aside for her. She crouched down by Harry and felt Hermione's cheek. "Poppy what do you think?" Madame Pomfrey was close behind and gentle touched Hermione's cheek. She looked fearful towards the elder woman.

"I'm afraid it's pneumonia. She needs to get to the hospital right away!"

"Professor Hagrid's coming he'll-"

"No Potter. Hagrid is doing something else. Now help us pick up the stretcher." Minerva cut him off. Harry took a deep breath and picked up the stretcher. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Harry released the handles and watched as Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey hurried away, Ginny following them close behind.

* * *

**Wow that took me three days to finish have fun reading and reviewing!!!The poll closes the moment next chappie is up! **

**How should Draco make up to Hermione?**

_**A-** Do a Seth Cohen (The O.C) and stand on something and confess something to her._

_**B-**Give her a bunch of flowers._

_**C-**Your choice 'cause I've run out of ideas._

_**Witchgal**_


	13. An illness

_**Hello again!! OMG!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! Keep them coming!!I mean 42 reviews!!!I've beat my record!!!Ok by one review... but review and tell me your views on it!!!**_

_**I don't have anything to do with Harry Potter he belongs to the rich and famous JK Rowling.**_

_**

* * *

**__****_

It all started with...

_**Chapter 13**_

_**An illness...**_

Draco watched from behind a marble pillar as they took Hermione into the Hospital Wing. He hid further back when he noticed Harry and co stay behind the closed doors. He had heard what Madame Pomfrey had called Hermione's infliction but he hadn't got a clue. It was a muggle disease he believed seeing as he had never heard of it. He noticed Ginny kissing Harry on the cheek before leaving the two males there. He followed Ginny and decided he'd find out what Hermione had.

"Oi Weasley!" He called out but not in his normal harsh tone more like a whisper. The red haired female whipped round and glared at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Each word was harsh and filled with hate for the blond haired guy.

"How is she doing? Hermione I mean? Is she ok? What was she like when you left her?" Draco asked sounding more like a worried patient rather than a schoolboy.

Ginny raised an eyebrow but kept her face grim. "Not so good." She said eventually. "She's got a high temperature and she's been coughing...a lot." Draco felt himself grow worried and he noticed how his knuckle had curled up into a tight fist, his knuckles pushing through the skin. "You're father caused this."

"I warned her! I didn't know when or what but I knew he was up to something! Did she listen?" Draco asked finding himself suddenly angry and less concerned. He had warned the girl and she still ended up getting hurt!

"She did listen." Ginny replied crossing her arms. "We got caught off guard." Draco frowned slightly his temper fading slightly.

"I took a great risk in telling you, tell her that when she wakes up." Draco said suddenly sounding all quiet. "What has she got?" Ginny looked confused. "What's pneumonia?" Draco said letting the word roll round his lips.

"It's an illness." Draco gave her a hard look.

"I know that!"

"It's when the lung gets infected. Then it spreads all over the chest if it gets worse. If it gets worse then she'll cough up blood. She's already got a high temperature and she shivers more than usual." Ginny explained annoyed at having this conversation with Malfoy.

"What does she need...to recover?"

"Madame Pomfrey will see to all that." Ginny said coldly. Draco gave her a quick nod. "I have to get back to my common room now. You should do the same." She turned back and stormed off heading north leaving Draco in the middle of the noisy crowd of students.

--

"Draco!" He winced at Pansy's voice and cringed when he felt her run into his arms. "I missed you!"

"Can't say the same about you." He muttered to himself. "Get off me Pansy!" He said louder pushing away her prying hands.

"Draco...whatever is the matter with you?" Pansy demanded glaring at him, her hands on her hips.

"Just leave me alone!" Draco hissed pushing past her.

"This is what happens when your plan gets to you!" Pansy shouted making him freeze in his steps. "You care for that Mudblood! You actually have feelings for her!" Draco swore under his breath, he took out his wand and for once glad that their cloaks were large. Suddenly Pansy stopped jeering at him instead she began to wail like a loud cat.

"CAN SOMEONE SHUT THAT BITCH UP?!" Blaise roared coming into the common room. Draco suppressed a grin and shrugged his shoulders to his coloured friend. Blaise whipped his wand out and aimed it at Pansy "Silencio!" Pansy's wail stopped and she stared shocked at the fact that no noise was coming out of her mouth, she grabbed her friends and made gestures to her throat.

"Defiantly a big improvement." Draco said patting his friend's shoulder and walked past him. Blaise grabbed his arm. "Yes?" He demanded, his voice sounding stressed. Blaise let out a sigh and released his grip on him. He shook his cloak and hurried into his dorm room.

--

"Will she be ok?" Harry asked Madame Pomfrey for the tenth time that day. Hermione had been in the Hospital Wing for a few days, she seemed to be in an unending sleep only waking up for a few moments before falling asleep again, she's mumble incoherent words and at one point she muttered. "Troll!" Obviously remembering when they were in their first year at Hogwarts and a Troll had been set loose.

"Mr Potter she will be fine." Poppy said opening the girls' mouth and putting down a green liquid down her throat. "She just needs to rest."

"She's been doing that the past few days. How much more rest does she need?" Ron muttered to Harry. They had been to her bedside before and after classes. She hadn't changed.

"Guys! Hermione will be fine! Look go and have a Quidditch practise or something!" Ginny ordered the moment she saw them standing before Hermione. "You have been here ever since she fell ill!"

"Ginny I love you to bits but Hermione is my best friend and I can't leave her for Quidditch." Harry said firmly giving his girlfriend a quick kiss.

"No buts! You will go out and do something boyish!" It scared them that she resembled Molly Weasley with each passing day. "For me."

"No."

"Not even for _me_?"

"..."

"Look I'll run straight to you if something happens."

"Fine. You win!" Harry said shaking his head. She kissed him on the cheek and took the empty seat besides the left of Hermione's bed. Ron gave a small sigh and waved goodbye.

"Be careful." He muttered. "Later Hermione."

Ginny watched as they disappeared round the corner and out of sight. She reached out and gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze. "Dra...co..." Ginny was suddenly startled by the girl's choice in words. Ginny watched as Hermione's face was completely serene. Then she frowned in her sleep. "Dra...co..."

"Hermione?" Ginny asked softly giving her friend a gentle nudge, Hermione's face softened again but then again she muttered Draco's name. She hated doing this. She hated writing him a note to come to the Hospital Ward. She hated the fact that Draco was the one that Hermione wanted.

"What is it Weasley?" Draco said standing by the doors that led to the ward. Ginny glared at him. "If you called me here to glare at me I really don't see the point of com-"

"Hermione called out for you in her sleep." Ginny snapped. "Why I have no idea. But I'm letting you talk to her for five minutes. Then I want you out." Draco nodded and said nothing. He took long strides to her bedside. He held his breath when he saw her, the way her dark brown hair was fanned out, the way her pale face had small beads of sweat running down her face, her hands were clasped together like she was in prayer.

"Hermione? It's me Draco." He said softly. Hermione's body seemed to react and let out a small moan. "Look...I'm really sorry...I don't know what else I can do..." He picked up her hand and held it tight.

"Dra...co..." She muttered again. Draco felt his pulse go haywire at the way she said his name so softly it was barely a whisper.

"Come on Hermione! Wake up!" Draco pleaded gripping her hand tighter, he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry about everything!" Hermione's hand gave a small twitch.

"I...know..." A feeble voice said making Draco open his eyes. Hermione's brown eyes met his light grey ones. Her voice seemed so weak it seemed bizarre compared to her normal loud bossy tone. "I...know..." She croaked again. Her face had a small flush in her cheeks. Yet she seemed so fragile that Draco loosened his grip on her, everything changed when she was awake.

"Hermione?" She gave a small weak nod. "You mentioned my name and Ginny got me here." He might as well tell her why he was here.

"I did?" She sounded confused yet her eyes were bright with excitement and something else that Draco didn't notice. "Oh..."

"Shall I get Ginny?" She shook her head. "Do you want a glass of water?" She nodded. He poured her a glass of water and passed it to her. He ran a hand through his now messy blond hair.

"I like your hair like that." The statement made Draco blush and he never blushed that much. He looked at her. "You look like Harry."

"Thank you for comparing me to Potter." He said not sounding like his normal snidely tones.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Hermione said giving him a weak glare.

"You should rest. I dunno how this muggle stuff works." He said pressing a cool hand to her warm forehead. "Well you've still got a temperature that I'm sure of."

"Are you a doctor now?" Hermione teased giving him a small smile. Draco gave her a lopsided smile and leaned away from the bed. "You still have to earn your forgiveness." Draco nodded numbly. He turned when he saw Ginny marching up to them. They glared at each other as they she came nearer.

"Time's up. You should leave before they find out." Ginny ordered. Draco frowned at her. Hermione lifted her head to see what was going to happen. Draco gave Hermione's hand a firm squeeze and got up. He had turned his back on her when she started coughing. Draco still walked on. "Hermione?" Ginny said her voice trembling when Hermione kept coughing. Hermione stopped coughing and lifted her face from her hand. Ginny let out a small scream.

Draco rushed back; he had only just reached the door when he had heard Ginny scream. "What's happened? Hermione..." He trailed off when he saw the small drops of blood in her hand; a small dribble of blood was coming out of her mouth. "Madame Pomfrey!" He shouted. "Madame Pomfrey!"

"You did something good...for once." Ginny muttered holding Hermione's hand tighter. The white clad healer rushed towards them, keeping one hand on her hat. "Madame Pomfrey!"

"You must leave now." The nurse said trying to keep her voice level. Hermione looked towards them. "Sweet Mary and Joseph!" She took out a small vial containing a dark blue liquid. She forced it down Hermione's throat. "You must leave now!" She said loudly. Draco nodded and took Ginny by the arm dragging her out of the ward. Ginny looked over her shoulder at the sleeping girl, even asleep her hands were clenched into tight fists.

--

Draco was used to doing this; he was used to sneaking out of his common room to either find his way to the kitchen or in the room or requirement. He knew how to step in and out of shadows. So his new detour was slightly difficult. The security was up a notch because of Voldemort returning. But Draco managed to get by.

The ward was empty, ok not empty but there were no nurses or teachers to catch Draco. He strode towards Hermione's bedside. She was asleep but Draco knew she wasn't a heavy sleeper. So after a few prods she opened her eyes and frowned at Draco.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed pushing herself up. Her brown locks tumbling down her back.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok...how are you feeling now?" Draco asked feeling very small in comparison to Hermione.

"I'm feeling better...Madame Pomfrey managed to stop the infection from spreading." Draco nodded. "Thank you for coming." Draco turned away to hide his blush.

"I care for you..." He mumbled in a quiet voice that Hermione had trouble understanding him. Hermione smiled and reached for his hand.

"I'm still mad at you." Draco looked up at her. "If you truly cared for me then...prove it. Do something that'll prove it." She challenged. Draco's face twisted into an angry frown.

"I'm sneaking out here." He whispered furiously. Hermione shook her head.

"Everyone else does the same thing." Draco let out a small growl. Hermione eyed him calmly; he had small dark rings under his eyes making her wonder if he had any sleep.

"You do throw a hard bargain Granger." He muttered making her chuckle slightly. "Ok then. What happens afterwards?"

"Well _Malfoy_...you'll be forgiven and we'll take it from there." She emphasised his surname making him wince slightly. She held out her hand. Draco stared at the hand; it looked so small in comparison to his. He shook it and gave her a cocky grin.

"This is going to be easy."

"No...it's going to be quite hard." Hermione replied dryly. Afterwards Draco talked about what happened in classes before he realised that it was coming on for three o'clock in the morning. Draco left the moment he was sure Hermione was fast asleep. He didn't know why but his heartbeat was racing and his hands were clammy and soaked with sweat. _What is wrong with me?_ He had no idea how Hermione felt. She actually longed for Draco and that was bizarre. _It's the cold. I'm ill that's all it's making me feel like a lunatic._

* * *

So the votes are in...

**A- 12**

**B-1**

**C-1**

**Next chappie includes Draco's dare and Ron likes chocolates and his drink... DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!**


	14. A dare

_**

* * *

**_

I don't own Harry Potter bla bla... PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

It all started with...

_**Chapter 14**_

_**A Dare...**_

"I'm fine Ronald!" Hermione hissed blushing red, embarrassed by the fact that Ron was giving her a piggyback to potions. Students stared at them like she was crazy. "I can walk you know!"

"It's to stop Lavender from pestering him for a snog marathon." Harry said as they walked past the crowded hall. Hermione resisted grinning and tormenting Ron over his girlfriend's emotions. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine I just have to take some medicine that tastes of batwing each night before I go to bed." Hermione said. Harry winced slightly making Hermione nod. "I know."

"Did Harry tell you what he did to Malfoy?" Hermione bit her bottom lip to stop from crying out. Regaining her composure she shook her head.

"I hexed him." Harry said proudly, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"He insulted me." Hermione looked at him in a perfect Mrs. Weasley imitation. "He said that Slughorn only picked my mum to be his favourite pupil because she was a Mudblood and he felt sorry for her."

"That's a bit harsh for Malfoy." Hermione said.

"That's 'cause it was Zabini who said that!" Ron said. "Malfoy just said that _he_ was Slughorn's favourite because he was the chosen one."

"So you hexed Malfoy and Zabini?" Hermione said slowly. Harry rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Well...Snape caught us and we've both got detention." Harry said chuckling gently. Hermione grinned. "But I'll escape that. Dumbledore's got me tonight." Ron chuckled patting Harry's back making Hermione make a grab for his hair to stop her from falling.

"Ronald." She muttered.

--

Draco watched from a distance as Hermione brewed her potion next to Harry, Ron was working with Dean in attempts to avoid Lavender. He felt himself feel slightly jealous over the fact that she was smiling and laughing at Harry, not realising what she had put him through. _She still is._ Today they were supposed to be making a Veritaserum potion, the truth telling potion.

They had talked about it during their fifth year but Slughorn wanted them to actually do it. "Who are you going to use it on?" Harry whispered quietly. They were using the 'Half Blood Prince's' advanced Potions book, even though Hermione disagreed with using the said book the prize was twenty house points. Slytherin were up by fifty.

"You need it more Harry." She said. "Who should I use it on?" She joked looking round the large dungeon styled room. She caught Draco's eye and quickly returned to her potion.

"Why won't he break up with her?" Harry said noticing a panic stricken Ron slowly hiding under Slughorn's desk as he attempted to hide from his estranged girlfriend.

"Because he's scared." She replied adding an ounce of dried batwing. "And he's Ron." Harry chuckled and watched as Ron scurried back to his desk and seemed to be in a deep conversation about Quidditch with Dean just as Lavender passed him looking all forlorn.

"What about you? I mean...are you and Cormac...?" Hermione looked at him shocked.

"With that oaf? With that neurotic, self centered boy?" Hermione hissed. "No way! Besides...I like someone else."

"Who?" Harry asked suddenly intrigued, from two tables behind Draco was interested and let Blaise do his work while he eavesdropped on Harry and Hermione's table to see if he could pick up who this guy was.

"Not telling." She replied as she stirred the silver liquid potion. Draco let out a small growl then pinched himself to make him wonder why he acted like a jealous prat. He wasn't in love with her, he liked her yes but as a friend nothing more...right?

He thought in silence as he perfected his potion, he felt himself jump slightly when he felt a small piece of parchment fall onto his lap. He placed it into his pocket; afterwards he had a free break. He lifted his head up slightly to notice Hermione walking over to Slughorn. He followed her back and said loudly. "Time's up! Put down you're spoons and let's test our potions...Euh... Mr. Potter...Miss Granger. Now remember a tiny amount...we don't want any upsets now."

Hermione nodded towards Harry who picked up the ladle. He sipped it slightly and suddenly shuddered. "Now what?" He asked towards Horace who merely smiled.

"You ask him a question." He gestured towards Hermione.

"How old are you?" She said quickly as it came into her head.

"Sixteen." He said automatically. He smirked in amusement.

"Now you Miss Granger." Hermione took the ladle and took the last drops of it. "Now tell me...what is your favourite colour?"

"Pink." She caught Harry's eye and grinned. They learnt that Seamus had blown up his mum's car, Dean had one set fire to his broom when he was little, that Lavender was madly in love with Ron, when she said this Ron had ducked under his table refusing to get up. They learnt that Hannah Abbott adored rabbits; Terry Boot had broken up with Cho Chang for the fifth time, the Slytherins refused to take theirs claiming it was faulty.

--

"What's next?" Ron moaned sliding on Harry's shoulder; they had just finished their lunch and were ready to start classes.

"Well I've got Arithmancy then charms then I've got transfiguration and then I'm off to the library to do my homework." Hermione said grabbing her back up from the floor.

"Well we've got a free period then we'll meet you in charms and so and so on, then we'll head up to the common room and we'll meet you there." Harry said looking at his timetable,.

"See you later Hermione!" Ron shouted after her. She waved back in acknowledgement. "She works too hard and she wonders why she falls ill? At least she's stopped coughing up blood."

"Yea'...come on I want to send a letter to your dad." Harry said getting up taking Ron with him.

Hermione rushed up stairs towards the classroom. She was just a few minutes early and she nearly jumped when she saw Draco leaning against the stony wall. "Draco...hey..." She mumbled.

"I liked the part when your note told me that the thing had to be done sometime this week. Well Granger it's Friday tomorrow so I don't have much time then _do_ I?" He said chuckling making Hermione feel slightly nervous.

"I'm a high maintenance girl." She replied going into the classroom. Draco followed her in.

"I want to be friends not your boyfriend. That's Potter's job." He sat down a few tables behind her.

"Then like I've said many times before. Prove it." She blew him a kiss and sat down making Draco feel uncomfortable. He thought about what he could do...he wanted to do something that even Harry and Ron hadn't done yet or any guy for that matter.

"Any girl who's made you miss your dad's meetings with Snape has got to be worth it." Blaise muttered to him.

"Problem is I want her forgiveness and I haven't a clue how." He muttered back and at the same time he wrote down the lesson on the blackboard.

"Then do something that's not you."

--

Draco waited for everyone else to leave before going to Hermione's desk. She looked up at him curiosity burning in her big brown eyes. "Yes?"

"Look...I'm ready to do this but you better be eating tonight or else I'm going to look like some loser or something." Draco said looking at her furiously.

"Ok. But I gotta ask...what happens afterwards?"

"We hang out." Somehow that wasn't the answer he was looking for. But he nodded and let his thoughts slide. "But...without Harry and Ron knowing."

"Whatever. Your life Granger, do as you please." He said shrugging his shoulders. The brown haired girl looked up at him confused.

"What is your problem?" She demanded jumping out of her seat. Draco suddenly found himself facing Hermione, he knew how it would go, he'd grab her and kiss her, but that wasn't him. So he kept his arms to his side.

"Ignore me I'm just tired." He said suddenly yawning. Hermione's eyes softened and gave him a small squeeze on his shoulder. "I better get to class." He moved away quickly and left a slightly stunned Hermione.

--

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate Thursdays?" Ron said stuffing into his mouth some steak pie, crumbs fell from his fork around him. Harry shook his head. "I mean we've got about four essays to do!"

"That's why I do them on the day that they're given." Hermione said giving Ron a hard look.

"Can I borrow yours then?"

"No! Do it yourself!" Ron let out a small growl and stuffed himself with another large mouthful of pie. Harry sipped his pumpkin juice and rolled his eyes. "Fine then! But only half!" She said looking at Ron. He nodded and smiled and when she wasn't looking Ron did a victory gesture matched with a very smug grin on his face.

From behind a stony pillar a very nervous Draco watched as Hermione ate with Potter and Weasley, taking a few steps into the Great Hall, he sat down on his table, Hermione caught his eye and gave him a small shrug wondering when he was going to do his stunt. "I have a confession to make." He said coughing slightly to get his housemates attention. When nobody heard him he said a little louder. "HEY! I have a confession to make!" Making sure he had their attention he got up on his bench and stepped onto the large table. "Hello my name is Draco Malfoy...and I am an emo geek." Everyone went silent and watched as Draco Malfoy made an utter ass of himself. "And I like a muggle born."

"What?" Pansy screeched jumping off her seat. Hermione found herself smiling. "And who is this Mudblood?"

"Pansy...she's a very smart muggle born. Look I'm afraid of commitment but I know that if she doesn't get this then this is going to be really embarrassing. I have never ever done something like this and hopefully the last." Now the teachers were interested about Draco's speech.

"Draco." Hermione whispered her breath stuck in her throat. Ginny caught Hermione staring at Draco and nodded slowly at her, a smile on her lips.

"She's here right now but because I don't want her to be embarrassed then I'm just going to say one more thing..." He was going to hate her for making him admit this. "I like the book 'Little women'." He jumped off the table and faced the laughter and the jokes as he left the Great Hall.

Hermione waited for five minutes before leaving the Great Hall. "I'm going to go. See you back at the common room!" The two guys nodded said nothing.

She rushed up the stairs and found Draco at the top. "I am never doing that again Granger so you can forget about doing it a second-" He was cut off suddenly because Hermione was hugging him, he hugged back slowly. He found himself inhaling her rose scented hair...he found it nice. "You do know that I'm a Slytherin outcast."

"But you're the nicest one I've met." Hermione teased linking her arm with his. He shook his head and they walked towards the library._ I gotta tell her soon...and I don't think she'll even want __**me**__ to apologize like that a second time._

_--_

Hermione entered the common room after spending an hour with Draco. She noticed two strange things. Harry was downstairs with Ginny but where was Ron? "Harry...where's Ron?" She asked.

"Upstairs last time I checked, why?" He replied. Hermione gave him a reassuring smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought you guys had fallen out." Harry shook his head wondering why she was even asking the question. And within the next five minutes something else happened.

"I LOVE HER!" Ron's booming voice seemed to echo everywhere; silence ruled the common room as they glanced upwards towards the boy's common room. Harry got up and went upstairs. He suddenly reappeared and looked at Hermione.

"I might need your help here." Hermione left her bag by Ginny and hurried upstairs. They found Ron sat down on the floor and was staring at the moon via the large window by Harry's bed. A Gryffindor student was cornered and the moment Harry returned the boy shot out of the dorm.

"Ron? Are you ok?" Hermione asked him nervously. He turned and looked at her with a love sick smile.

"I can't stop thinking about her." He replied dreamily. Harry flickered a glance towards Hermione.

"Who?" Harry dreaded the response if he replied that it was Lavender and he started calling her 'Lav-Lav' then he was putting a stop to it.

"I don't know if she thinks I exist." Ron said in a desperate tone, he had stood up and stared at them.

"Well you have been snogging each other for the past months." Hermione said, and then she noticed a small parcel in the shape of a love heart. They'd been back for less than a week and still they were receiving presents. But as she examined it closer it turned out to be one of those secret admirers. _Shit._

"Who are you talking about?" He said blinking.

"Who are _you_ talking about?" Harry demanded wondering if all reason had flown out the window.

"Romilda Vane." He said her name so softly that his face illuminated by the mention. Hermione slapped her head. "I LOVE HER!"

"Ok you're in love with her! Have you actually met her before?" Harry shouted.

Ron's face looked crestfallen. "No...can you introduce me?" Harry let out groan.

"Ron did you eat those chocolates?" She asked. Harry looked at her then he noticed the heart shaped box and the empty sweet wrappings.

"They were on your bed and I was hungry and now Romilda is my destiny."

"Ha ha very funny you can stop joking now." Ron's face scrunched up in anger, he snatched the box from Hermione's hands and threw it at him. "Hey!"

"You insulted her!"

"This love potion is strong. How long have you had these?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Great."

"Come on Ron!" Harry said turning him round. "I'm going to introduce you to Romilda Vane." Ron smiled in a weird way and let Harry lead him out of the room, Hermione following them.

When Harry knocked on a large wooden door, Hermione realised he was taking him to see Slughorn, during their little trip Harry convinced Ron that Romilda was downstairs and taking extra potions. "Harry m'boy! I must say it's a little late." Slughorn said opening his door slightly.

"Sorry sir it's just that my friend Ron has had some love potion in his drink." Harry said pushing Ron slightly towards them, lucky that Ron had never seen her. But he was convinced that Romilda was Slughorn and proceeded to try and stroke his face.

"I can see. Well come in." Hermione and Harry sat Ron down on a couch while Slughorn brewed the antidote. "I would've thought that you Harry could do all this." Harry got up and slide to Slughorn's side.

"Well I would've gone to Madame Pomfrey but she'd have guessed it came from the Weasley's Wizards Wheezes and I've never done an antidote for this and if I had done it he might've done some serious damage." Harry said tuning his head just in time to see Ron sitting on the back of Slughorn's couch, he slipped off the back making Hermione jump up and pick him up.

"Romilda! Where is she?"

"I see. Was this potion within date?" Watching as Hermione wrestled with Ron to stop him from leaving the office. "They strengthen during time."

"That'd explain a lot!" Hermione panted now jumping on Ron's back trying to take him down. He slipped and landed on the couch again, Hermione rolled off the side; she got up rubbing her side where she fell.

"Here drink this." Slughorn said producing to him a small goblet filled with a warm clear liquid.

"How do I look?" Ron demanded fervently. The three sane people looked at each other.

"Very handsome. Now drink this. It's a tonic for the nerves." He said handing him the goblet. Ron smirked at them and drank all of it down quite noisily

"Brilliant." He said chuckling. They watched him beam at tem then suddenly he looked at them with the utmost horror. "Bloody hell."

"Back to normal then?" Harry joked. "Thank you sir." Slughorn smiled and went over to a small cabinet.

"Don't mention it. Now what we need now is a pick me up...now let's see...I've got butterbeer, wine...fire whiskey and oh...an oak matured mead...I was going to give that to Albus for New Year...oh well he can't miss what he never had." He got out the long brown coloured bottle and poured out four glasses.

"I'll help you sir." Hermione said leaving Ron's side and getting two glasses and passed them to Harry and Ron while Slughorn passed hers.

"To a Happy New Year!" He said but Ron had taken a large sip and so had Hermione. Harry knew instantly that something was very wrong. His fears were confirmed; Hermione dropped her glass and found herself throwing up while Ron had fallen to the floor, his body trembling like he was having a massive fit.

Slughorn stared at them not moving. Harry rushed to his cabinet and pulled out the different drawers, he knew Hermione would just throw up she had only had a sip while Ron had half a glass. He found the shrivelled kidney like stone Slughorn had taken from him back in potions. He hurled it into Ron's mouth, he forced it down him. Ron shuddered a rattling rasp and then he went limp.

* * *

**_Seeing as next week there won't be any updates (I'm staying with my grandparents = no internet) so the week after there'll be two to make up for it._**

**_I love the polls so..._**

**_Who should I kill off?_**

**_A- Draco_**

**_B- Ron_**

**_C- Neville_**

**_D- You tell me who you want to evicte from the fanfic. _**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! I LOVE THEM HAHAHA_**


	15. Concern

_**I am a horrible updater it's just that when I meant to update my computer crashed but luckily I had saved my stories on a disc. And I've just found the disk!!OMG.**_

**_Updates will be slower seeing as I have just started high school again and urgh...Also I have good news...there might be a sequel. The reason being is because the plot will change and instead of me getting you all confused etc...a sequel is better. Also I've got a friend who's helping me come up with ideas for it. So give me a yay or a nay if you want a sequel. But as promised there are two chapters being updated today. Also I've done a sort of tribute to chaters 15 upwards. It's on youtube lol LTstars Dramione Trailer._**

**_I don't own anything!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_It all started with..._**

_**Chapter 15**_

**_Concern..._**

"So...all in all that wasn't the best week you've had." Fred Weasley said resting a foot on Hermione's bed. Ron's was just next to hers. It was night time, Hermione had just woken up, Ron was still asleep, the Hospital wing was filled by the Weasley clan and Tonks, Slughorn and a few of the Hogwarts staff.

"Fred!" Molly hissed as she watched over her youngest son. "If you can't say anything proper then don't say anything at all!" Fred shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to Hermione.

"He will be ok right?" She asked her throat was sore from them ramming the bezoar juice down her, even if she had drank a small bit of the deadly concoction she wouldn't stop vomiting until she had her share of the bezoar stone.

Fred gave her a small smile. "Yea' I mean it's Ron. He's been attacked by a chess set, survived the Forbidden Forest, survived the Whomping willow, helped Harry fight a giant snake...fought off some Dementors, didn't do much in fourth year...help Harry create an army then fight of some Dark Eaters..." Hermione gave him a small smile.

The sound of many footsteps echoed around the large room, Hermione edged herself forward to see who was coming. She smiled slightly when she saw Ginny rushing in Harry running after her, she noticed two things that weren't normal. Ginny had been crying. In a bad way. Harry had a red mark against his face and looked upset. "Hermione! Oh good you're awake!" Ginny said her voice sounding like something was being squashed. Fred got up from his seat and went over to George who was entertaining a 1st year student using his wand to make small birds out of an old sheet. The adults huddled together not wishing to be part of the on coming lovers quarrel.

"Has he woken up?" Harry said looking at his best friend. Ginny let out a snort. "It wasn't my fault."

"Wasn't you're fault? Because of you Ron is here! He nearly died!" Ginny shouted whipping round so fast her hair flew around her face. Hermione looked towards Harry and Hermione.

"I wasn't the one who ate my chocolates!" Harry muttered back glaring at her. Ginny's face flushed as she realised that she had been dating a very popular guy.

"Hermione warned you! Why didn't you throw them away when you had the chance? You _had_ a girlfriend! You didn't need another one!"

"Well-"

"Harry didn't want to throw them away when she could see. He didn't want them to assault you." Hermione jumped in. The pair looked at her. "But he had been warned." She added glancing towards Harry. She could tell from the way Ginny was acting now- silent blushing slightly- they'd be together before the night was out.

Harry turned round and gave Hermione a brief smile before turning his attention back to Ron. "Lucky that Harry knew what he was doing." Hermione said to Ginny. Ginny glanced over her shoulder at Harry. Ron was stirring slightly.

"Yes...I guess it was." Ginny whispered softly. Hermione looked around saying nothing, she wanted to see a glimpse of bond hair but somehow she couldn't. "I told him that when you were out he could see you." Ginny said softly looking hard at her friend.

"We're only friends Ginny." Hermione said confidently. But something nagged at her deep down inside. Where they just friends? It was hard to tell seeing as she had spent the first month at the Hospital Wing. Ginny rolled her eyes. She wasn't stupid.

"Right..." She drawled, she glanced again at Harry. She turned back to Hermione and was about to say something when the sound of squeals followed by Madame Pomfrey's warnings. Everyone turned their attention to the sound of Lavender Brown wailing 'Won-Won' as she rushed to his bedside.

Harry leapt out of the way. He didn't want to be caught up with this love scene. His love life was on a knife's edge already. "My darling love! Don't worry I'm here!" She wailed sitting in Harry's seat and snatching up Ron's limp hand.

Hermione mimed being sick behind Lavender's back. Ginny had to stifle a giggle. "Miss Brown you are not immediate family! Please wait until Mr Weasley wakes up!" Madame Pomfrey gasped as she arrived panting from picking up her skirts and running after her.

"But _he's_ here!" Lavender snarled pointing a sharp finger at Harry's direction. "_He's_ not family! _He's_ not his brother! _He's_ not his cousin! _He's_ the very reason my Won-Won is here!" She spat out the 'he's' like it was a vile word. Harry felt uncomfortable with this outburst, he knew how he could handle Ginny's but Ginny was his girlfriend...or used to be...Lavender wasn't she was Ron's (sort of) girlfriend.

"_He_ saved Ron's life!" Ginny shouted jumping up and marching in front of Harry. "What were _you_ doing? Telling everyone you were best mates with Harry Potter and you were dating his best friend! Don't you dare accuse Harry for this!" Ginny defended. Lavender's mouth dropped slowly.

"Mmmh." Ron's moan snapped everyone's attention. They all crowded to his side. Lavender grabbed Ron's hand.

"Ron? Darling?" Ron let out another moan. "See! He senses my presence!" She said triumphantly looking directly towards Harry and Hermione.

"Susan..." Ron moaned. Everyone stumbled backwards slightly. Lavender stared at Ron then at Harry. "Susan..." Lavender dropped Ron's hand like it was burning her.

"It's...Lavender..." She mumbled dumb struck she got up when he moaned Susan's name again. She stumbled backwards leaving the Weasley family as she left the hospital Wing, her tears being the only sound besides Ron's moans.

"Young love." Fred muttered.

"Never get old." George finished.

"You can stop moaning. She's gone." Harry said making sure Lavender was gone. Ron opened one brown eye then the other. Ginny threw herself on him hugging him hard. "Why Susan?"

"Mate...it was the first name I could think of." Ron mumbled, his throat sore from the bezoar stone being rammed down his throat.

"Thank god you're awake!" Ginny sobbed as she hugged her brother.

"Ginny. If Fred and I end up like Ron would you be like this?" George teased as he approached his youngest brother. Ginny punched him playfully in the arm.

"Don't ask stupid questions like that." She said turning her attention to Harry. "I forgive you." She said bluntly. Harry blinked before smiling at her, he pulled her into a hug and then everyone turned away from the couple making up.

Hermione suddenly found herself wishing that she had something that Harry and Ginny shared. She wanted to be out soon, she hated being here and missing out on her school work but Madame Pomfrey assured the girl that Professor McGonagall has slowed homework down a bit in view of recent events. She missed having her heated conversations with Draco. Then she remembered something. In less than two weeks it'd be Valentine's Day. _God help us then._

_--_

Draco burnt Ginny's note informing him that Hermione was out of the hospital wing. He had spent the worst two weeks of his life. Not only had he been beaten up by the other Slytherins for being weak but his father had threatened showing up. Today he had received a seventh years beating, he knew that come evening he'd be beaten up again by Crabbe and Goyle. He chuckled bitterly; people looked up to him...now they were beating him up.

"My life gets better at each passing day." He muttered picking up a book and taking it to the large rectangle shaped desks. He picked up the foundation he had nicked off Pansy, it his bruises for the time being.

"Draco!" He turned round ignoring the way his heart flipped at the way she said his name. He tried to grin at her but it hurt his lip. She walked up to him and gasped when she noticed his fat lip. "Oh my god Draco!"

"Don't." He muttered brushing away her hand. "It's nothing." Hermione edged her seat forwards. "Trust me."

"Draco that looks like a fat lip." She said frowning at him; she gingerly touched his cheek as she tried to get a good look at it. She ignored her stomach doing flips as she felt the touch of his cheek run through her like a hundred volts. She removed her hand and noticed something. Something that was tan coloured had come off her fingers. She looked back at Draco.

"It's nothing." He repeated. He hated seeing that pained look in Hermione's soft brown eyes. He moved his head out of Hermione's reach as she tried to touch him again.

Hermione reached out again much quicker this time and wiped off more of the foundation. She gasped when she saw the ugly purple bruise staring at her. "That is not anything!" Draco moved away from her hand. "Draco who did this to you?" She demanded.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of this." He replied wishing their reunion had been a bit more enjoyable. Hermione suddenly felt the urge to hold him in her arms. She felt ashamed at herself, she hadn't realised what he had done when he had confessed in front of the school. He had lost the respect that he had earned, students who had feared him now beat him up and kids that feared him but didn't express it would use him as their evening enjoyment.

"I'm sorry Draco." She said tears forming in her eyes. "This is my entire fault!" Draco looked at her like she was mad. It isn't her fault! She can't think that!

"I chose to make that confession. You didn't make me." Draco said clasping Hermione's hand with his. She looked at him her eyes filled with tears. "I can handle this. But don't cry for me. I don't deserve it."

"You're my friend. You didn't deserve this." She said slowly, tears still falling down her face.

"To top it off...I can't play Quidditch in the next match. Snape saw to that and so did Flitch." He said clenching his fists in anger. "They beat me up because I showed feeling. Because I showed feeling they beat me up." Draco spat angrily. Hermione only could hold his clenched fists as he expressed his pain.

"Draco I'm sorry." Hermione said slowly raising his hand to her face. His hand unclenched itself and to his amazement she nuzzled into it. It felt right somehow. It felt nice and like if Hermione's touch could heal him.

"Don't you dare apologize!" Draco muttered. He removed his hand from Hermione's warm cheek. Hermione looked up at him. "My problem not yours." He muttered. He got up and left Hermione, she watched as he left the library and suddenly she felt like something clicked inside.

--

Draco rushed out of the library, he couldn't be s near her like that, he actually was in pain, not from his beatings but rather his heart. He knew the answer for why he was feeling like this but he didn't want to accept it. When he reached his common room he was met by two bulky figures. "Hello Crabbe. Goyle." He said as he walked past them. They kept him back.

--

Hermione picked up her books and left the library.

--

Draco grunted in pain when he felt Goyle punch him in the stomach. "That's all you got?" He asked chuckling spitting out the blood coming from his mouth. Crabbed cracked his knuckles and charged at Draco.

--

Hermione was walking up to the Gryffindor common room when suddenly she stopped and from a large window that was by the bottom of the stairs, she rested herself on the table in front of it and gazed upwards at the now starry sky.

--

Draco bit back the pain from being rammed into the wall. He felt something crack and he guessed he had broken a rib. Crabbe started punching his face.

--

"I hope he's ok." Hermione mumbled as she noticed a shooting star. Hermione suddenly jumped up from her seat, she felt like she needed to be somewhere.

--

Draco spat the blood coming from his mouth. Their punches got harder and harder. Then it hit him, his father's letter saying he might turn up. He couldn't so he made his son's ex-friends turn on him. As they kicked him in the ribs again and again. Draco could only think of Hermione.

--

Hermione jumped up and ran down the stairs, her need to find Draco intensified.

--

"Look at the blond prat! Ferret face we've brought a guest for you. Blaise he's yours." Goyle taunted. Blaise's cool hand touched his side. Then with his wand he pointed at the bloodied boy and whispered. "Crucio."

--

The stairs seemed endless; the corridors seemed too long for her. She was nearly there.

--

His whole body withered in pain. "What do you want from me?!" He gasped blood dripping from his mouth. The pain from his wounds came twice as painful.

"I'm here to teach you a lesson." He replied coolly as he pushed the spell further.

--

Hermione tripped over her robe. She cursed herself as she picked herself up. She rubbed her chins from the cold marble.

--

"Blaise! Whatever my father told you to do-ARGH!" Draco yelled as his body twisted in pain. Blaise lifted his wand and left Draco catch his breath. "We used to be friends!" Draco groaned.

"I'm never friends with a traitor. Crucio." Draco who had just picked himself up from the ground was sent back down again. The pain was like a thousand sharp knives scraping against a fork, it drove him insane.

--

Hermione realised she heading towards the Slytherin area but didn't bother. Draco needed her. She'd do the same for Ron and Harry. But then why did she have this nagging in the back of her head?

--

"You are pathetic. You are weak. I'm much stronger than you." Blaise taunted as he circled Draco who was twisting left to right in agony.

"I am stronger!" Draco groaned feebly kicking Blaise. Blaise chuckled at this.

--

_Hold on Draco! I'm coming!_ Hermione could hear Draco's groans now. It felt like a knife in her stomach. She pulled out her wand and shouted. "Stupefy!" She pointed her wand at Blaise knocking him to the ground, Draco was lying on the ground panting; the blood was drying up on his head making his hair look a dark colour of blond and his nose looked like an explosion had taken place. "Draco! Are you ok?" She asked rushing to his side. She brushed back his blond hair as she looked at him.

"Do I look ok? No. Why bother asking stupid questions Granger?" Draco whispered faintly. Hermione looked at him closely, from the wounds he had received from whoever that person was, were gonna make him faint from the pain and the loss of blood.

"Draco! Do you think you can stand?" She asked trying to help him up. Draco stumbled up but he managed to stay on his feet, all he needed was Hermione as his crutch.

"Thank you." Draco whispered as she helped him leave the corridor. He rested his head on Hermione's shoulder making her feel slightly light headed herself.

"You're welcome." Hermione replied softly. Draco looked up at her. His eye sight was getting blurry but he wasn't going to tell her that. He had to admit he cared about her.

"I guess I care for you." He said out loud. Hermione flushed pink. She guessed the pain was getting to him, making him say these things. "You really are special to me."

"Don't say things you don't mean." Hermione replied now they were coming up the stairs making Draco moan out in pain. Draco felt his movements grow sluggish and weak. He felt like his body wasn't responding to his mind, he forced himself to stay awake and bite back the pain but he could tell when his body had had enough.

"Hermione...I-I'm going to faint..." Draco whispered feebly, his body slackened slightly and fell into Hermione's arms. He had fainted.

"Draco? Please stay awake!" She pleaded as she lowered the boy down. She pulled her dark hair back as she tied to keep Draco awake. He fluttered in and out but he wasn't totally there. He needed help or else he could fall seriously ill. Placing a hand under each arm she dragged him up the stairs carefully and along the corridors. She was grateful that there were no ghosts to bother her it would look very bizarre if they found her dragging Draco like this.

Finally after five long stair cases, ten long corridors she had made it to the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was sitting in her chair having a sip of what looked like whiskey and was going over some documents. She gave a little squeak when she saw an exhausted Hermione and a beaten up Draco. "Miss Granger! What on earth has happened to Mr Malfoy?" She demanded anxiously as she rushed to his side. She helped Hermione place him on a bed. She unbuttoned his bloodied shirt and let out a harsh sigh.

"He will be ok? Won't he?" Hermione asked as she noticed the ugly purple bruises that were all over his body, the ugliest was around his rib cage.

"Yes. Don't worry Miss Granger. This happens all the time. I've told Albus something had to be done but he seems so occupied by something it's hard to get through to him." Madame Pomfrey said as she bustled towards her cupboards.

"This has happened before?" Hermione asked not realising she was holding his hand tightly.

"I've told him to do something about it but he says he deserves it. I know he's not the pleasant sort of boy Mr Potter is but no one deserves this. It's getting worse. Last night he was close to choking on his own blood." Hermione let out a small gasp. "You can sleep on the bed next to him." Hermione nodded and climbed on top of the bed next to him. She watched as Madame Pomfrey forced him to drink liquids and strapped his left wrist with a white bandage.

_Please be ok Draco...please be ok..._

_

* * *

_

**In the next chapter just a heads up there is a death but it's not part of the poll otherwise it'd be much bigger lol**

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!OR VOTE ^^

**_Who should I kill off? Draco has been taken out due to thinking of sequel_**

**_A- Ron_**

**_B- Neville_**

**_C- Luna_**

**_D- You tell me who you want to evicte from the fanfic. _**


	16. Them

_**This is my fav chapter!!!I just loved doing this one. I don't own a thing!!!THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

* * *

**_

It all started with...

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Them**__**...**_

Draco rubbed his eyes and winced at slightest touch made near his eyes. "Easy...it's just a really bad bruise." Draco looked to his side and noticed Hermione dabbing something into a wooden bowl. "You've been asleep a whole day. It's now Saturday." She said smiling as she looked up at him.

"I feel like shit." Draco groaned as he propped himself up. Hermione bit her bottom lip; he had been tossing and turning in his sleep. Madame Pomfrey had told her it was because this happened so much it would take longer for them to strengthen. "When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow." She replied. That wasn't really true, Draco could leave right now if he wanted but Hermione had been so worried for him she wanted him to stay until he felt better. "Don't give me that look." She said not looking up. "I was really worried for you."

"Really? For me?" Draco said smiling but gave a short hiss when his cut re-opened. Hermione looked up and started dabbing at the small wound.

"You shouldn't smile for a while either." Hermione advised but she was grinning at him. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly. Draco looked up at her.

"What? You don't have to apologise! I chose to do the dare and I chose it. I could've walked away from- OW!" Draco had tried to get out of bed but he had been too quick about it and now his wounds gave him a quick jab.

"Draco!" Hermione placed her bowl aside and rushed to help Draco get back into bed. "Back into bed." Draco gave her a small smile as he was helped back into the white bed. "You're worse than Harry!"

Draco looked up at her, he never realised how dark her brown eyes were, how rosy her skin was, how curly her hair was, when she moved her head he could feel a waft of lavender and a hint of pine...his body would tingle whenever she was close to him, and when she was cleaning his would like was doing right now, Draco swore he was being electrocuted.

"Worse than Potter? That's an insult!" Hermione chuckled slightly at his remark. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're both stubborn fools." She said as she dabbed a bit of the healing potion on Draco's cut above his right eye. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad." Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm excluding me being beaten up." Hermione nodded and carried on dabbing.

--

"Dumbledore says you can sleep in the room of requirement." Hermione said the next day; Draco looked up at her from his book. "It seems Madame Pomfrey had told him about your...situation."

"My situation? I'm not an orphan." He replied.

"Don't worry about anything. I mean you got me right?" Hermione asked trying to hide her blush. Draco smirked. His wounds were better and he could leave today if he wanted.

"I hope so." Draco replied putting down his book. "Tell me Hermione what day is it?"

"Sunday." Draco gave her a raised eyebrow. "The fifth of February."

"Wanna go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" He asked in a rush. Hermione could barely understand him correctly but she understood the gist of it. Hermione's blush intensified.

"I-I-I guess... I mean w-w-why not?" She stammered.

"I never had you down as someone who stuttered." Draco said as he picked up his book, he tried to act aloof like he used to be. _Used to be...so much has changed...and in less than a year._

"Yea' well I never had you down as someone who needed _my_ help!" Hermione teased back.

"People can change." Draco replied smartly. Hermione punched him gently in the arm. She felt so happy that they were getting along without any of them fighting, it was nice, pleasant.

Hermione smiled at him and suddenly she realised a few things. One Draco smelt really nice a sort of faded mint, two his eyes looked like silver coins in the light, whenever she gazed at him it was like any female that would stare at their beloved, a month ago she could talk to him without stammering now she could do a full sentence without her breath catching in her throat. Every time her hand would brush against his, her breath became shallow and her heart beat started doing a marathon and finally something she realised when he smiled at her.

_I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him_.

--

"This is my new room?" Draco asked as he looked around the newly furnished room of requirement. The room which had once been the DA's training grounds had transformed itself into a boys room, there was a large double bed at the back, on the left side of the room was a large library already stacked with Draco's books, there were shelves for his stuff, a small room on the right indicated a bathroom and there was a small dark leather sofa, the decor was like his room back in the Slytherin common room, except there was much more space, there was even his own desk next to the miniature library. "It's like the Slytherin dorm and common room in one." Hermione bit back a sigh.

"Well at least you have privacy."

Draco threw her a look. "And when I can't find my room. That'll be great too." Hermione snorted with laughter. "Imagine when I bring back a date." Hermione's laughter broke off and looked at him hoping he didn't see the pain in her eyes. "Even she won't find my room. All she'll see is a room of her needs."

"A bathroom then?" Hermione joked trying to sound natural. Draco chuckled slightly.

"When I was dating Pansy all she ever wanted to do was use my dorm." Draco broke of blushing.

"And did you?" Hermione knew she sounded natural, this was part of a past she wasn't fully part of, all she knew was that she was part of his future. "I mean...do **it**?"

"Granger are you sure you're female?" The both cracked up laughing. "No...Never got the chance...something would ruin the moment." Hermione nodded. "What about you and Weasley?" By now they were sitting on the couch, Draco's trunk in the middle of the room.

"There was a time when I did feel something...in fourth year till the beginning of this year..." She couldn't add because she was in love with Draco that her crush on Ron ended plus Lavender helped squash any romance with Ron out.

"And Potter?"

"He's more like my brother. Plus he's got Ginny."

Draco nodded. He looked at Hermione and noticed how pink her lips were, how inviting they looked whenever she spoke, so kissable..._What? No way! She only sees me as a friend._ "What time is it?"

"It's time for dinner." Hermione whispered as a clock appeared near them. She noticed how close their faces were, if she moved forwards slightly she could kiss his soft lips. Draco moved slightly forwards, so did Hermione. She gave a small nod hoping Draco understood; he leaned forwards but then a sudden crack outside made them jump apart.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger you must go downstairs for dinner." A loud croaky voice came from outside. "Professor Albus Dumbledore insists you come." Hermione jumped up and straightened her grey skirt. Draco ran a hand through his hair and straightened his robes.

Hermione shot out of the room followed by Draco; they followed the small house elf to the stairs and carried on by themselves to the Great Hall. They refused to speak to each other encase they said something wrong.

"Hermione!" Ginny said jumping up to greet her Ron and Harry were stuffing their faces with chicken legs or mashed sweet potato. They gave a small head to acknowledge her. "Hermione are you ok? You look flushed." Hermione shook her head as she quickly took a mouthful of sweet potato.

"M' Fin'." Hermione managed. She took a gulp of pumpkin juice. Ginny raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced at the Slytherin table right at the end Draco was quickly wolfing down his dinner giving the odd glare a first year. Ginny knew the situation between Hermione and Draco but their attitude tonight was bizarre.

"I'm going with Harry to Hogsmeade next weekend." Ginny said winking at Harry making Ron choke slightly on his chicken.

"'hat?!" Ron demanded his mouth full with chicken. "'Ince 'hen?" He looked at them accusingly.

"Ronald they've been dating since December. Surely you knew that." Hermione said calming down her dinner rush.

"I kne' 'hat!" Ron said forgetting to swallow. Hermione glared at him making him swallow his mouthful. "But next week is Valentine's Day!"

"What is the point of that?" Ginny demanded.

"It's a couple's holiday."

"Well done Sherlock."

"I thought you were gonna spend it here..."

The trio looked up at Ron; sometimes he could be really confusing. Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by footsteps, they turned their attention to the Great Hall's entrance, they could hear Filch's loud curses. Dumbledore stood up and everyone watched as Filch rushed down the middle of the room towards the teacher's table. "Headmaster...I think you should read this." The students craned to see what was being given to the headmaster.

"It's the Daily Prophet!" One student cried out, soon whispers that a death had occurred went round the tables like a wild fire.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. "Now something tragic has occurred and I need you to be silent." Every single student looked at Harry to Dumbledore. Everything was linked to Harry. "Cornelius Fudge has been murdered." There was a loud gasp. "By Lord Voldemort." A first year student fainted.

"Harry? Did you see this coming?" Harry shook his head to Ron's question, to be honest all he could tell from his recent (nightmares) dreams was that Voldemort had been looking for something; he didn't know what but the news that Fudge was dead shook him like it was doing so with every student.

"Also I must speak with Miss Lovegood." Luna got up not really bothered by Fudge's death. Neville quickly jumped up and hurried after her. Luna suddenly gave a loud wail and turned to Neville. Neville's arms wrapped round his girlfriend's waist.

"Oh god!" Ginny whispered. She jumped up and rushed to her friend's side. The other three followed and held Luna tightly. Harry caught a look at the prophet. Luna's father had died protecting a muggle from being killed from a Death Eater. The former had died along with six others. Professor Flitwick had to escort the girl away; Neville in tow Hermione looked for Draco, his face looked shocked.

--

"Today is a very sad day in the wizarding world. Today not only do we say goodbye to a very kind hearted and most beloved father but we pay our respects to an old friend." The Pastor said loudly as they exited the church. Luna let out a small sob as she watched her father's lifeless body carried by Neville, her grandfather, Harry and Ron. She had chosen a very few number to be with her.

_Oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,  
the sweeping insensitivity of this still life_The choir sang behind them as they walked slowly up the hill where Xenophiliuswas to be buried next to his wife. Luna held onto Ginny and Hermione as they walked up the hill. The weather was dark and looked like it would rain at any moment.

_Hide and seek  
trains and sewing machines (oh, you won't catch me around here)  
blood and tears (hearts)  
they were here first_Luna's uncles and male cousins lifted the body off from the wooden board and onto the marble stone next to a similar looking one in the resemblance of Luna's mother. "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritūs Sancti. Amen." The priest blessed his body. Hermione was forced to admit that Xenophilius had the same dress style as Luna, his robes where a beautiful magenta and around the collar, the cuffs and the hem was a very dark blue. His blond hair was fanned out behind him.

_Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,_  
_Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is_Luna was openly sobbing now Ginny was holding her tightly as the males in Luna's family pointed their wands to the stone and they watched as Xenophilius became one with the marble. Just like him. Bright green flames covered the stone for five minutes before disintegrating leaving the grave. "Daddy!" Luna sobbed. Neville held her in his arms. Ginny held onto Harry while Ron held Hermione tightly.

_Mmmm whatcha say?  
Mmmm that it's just what we need  
you decided this  
whatcha say?  
Mmmm what did she say?_They turned away leaving Neville and Luna and her family by her father's tomb. "It makes you wonder though." Hermione said. "If our parents are next."

"At least I don't have to worry about that." Harry said bitterly. Ginny rubbed his back.

"We've got to stick with each other then." Ron replied. "Don't forget we're DA." They chuckled slightly.

"But say if I have to leave...I wouldn't want to risk this happening because of me." Harry said quietly. The others stopped walking and stared at him.

"Harry James Potter. We are stuck with each other whether you like it or not. We're doing this to prevent this from happening. We will follow you wherever you go!" Ginny replied her hands on her waist her red hair blew behind her and gave her the image of a soldier.

"But Ginny-"

"No buts. And when the time comes you better expect us." Ginny said finishing the subject. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. Behind them they could hear the choir finishing their song.

_Speak no feeling no I don't believe you  
you don't care a bit,  
you don't care a (you don't care a) bit._

_----_

"Hey." Draco said. "Hello. Heya Hermione!" Draco was practising a very important speech for a very important day. Today was Valentine's Day. "Look this is very awkward but...no! She'll be really put off if I say that...ok Hermione...you are a very great...no you are my best friend and you've helped me a lot...but recently I have...no...And recently I have been feeling...no and you are very important to me...and what...Jesus!" Draco kicked his chest open. "She's going to wonder if I'm ill or something."

--

"So what should I wear? My jeans and my pink sweater, my jeans with my white low cut blouse or maybe my navy blue v-neck sweater?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"I dunno it's not like it's a date."

"Ginny! It's Valentine's Day! I'm going to tell him." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that." She mumbled to herself.

--

"Hermione you are amazing...brilliant and there is a...shit!" Draco cursed; he pulled on his dark jeans and put on a dark green long sleeved shirt. He grabbed his grey sweater when he noticed how windy it looked. "Hermione have I ever told you that... How hard can it be?"

--

"What should I tell him?" Hermione asked once she was dressed having decided on wearing her white blouse. She was brushing her hair.

"'I like you' might help." Ginny offered.

"That's a bit plain...telling him that."

"Then I'm warm for your form?" Hermione gave her a weird look. "I grew up with six brothers."

--

"Hermione you have nice eyes." Draco kicked his chest again. "Hermione I love you." He tied on his dark converses. "Hermione you are an amazing person..."

--

"You could tell him that he has nice eyes. Eyes are the way to the soul." Ginny offered as she put away Hermione's clothes. "Or...every girl needs a knight in shining armour..."

--

"You're smart...beautiful and you're the greatest friend I'll ever have...and seeing as its Valentine's Day..."

--

"And you believe you've found yours and even if he's not perfect and not so shining...and under all his quips and faults...he is perfect in your eyes and you found him..."

--

"I have only a few things to say...if you love someone then you say it, you say it right then, out loud. Otherwise the moment just passes you by**_(1)_**...so Hermione what I'm trying to say is..."

--

"And it's you Draco...and what you're trying to say is that I love you." Ginny said smiling at Hermione's soft expression. "Or something like that."

--

"That I love you." Draco smiled and left his room. He had a date. Yes Draco Malfoy had a date with his rival's best friend. But to him none of that mattered, not blood status, nor the fact that they were in rival houses not to mention the fact that they used to be enemies.

--

"Ginny that is so sweet!" Hermione hugged her best friend. She rushed out of the girls dorms and hurried out of the common room; she dashed down the stairs and rushed to the Entrance Hall.

"Hermione?" Draco called out. Hermione twirled round and smiled when she saw Draco. She rushed up to him and held his hand. He squeezed it tighter as they left to go to Hogsmeade. Draco took Hermione to Madame Puddifoot's first. There were small cupids flying everywhere and from the enchanted floating baskets overflowing with paper hearts with glitter. They ordered a small tray of cupcakes and two cups of Viennese hot chocolate.

"How's Luna?" Draco asked. Hermione gave him a sad smile. "I mean how is she holding up?"

"She's still upset...it's weird...Luna is normally so upbeat and lively...now she's so sad but she's got Neville." Hermione replied as she reached out for a cupcake. Draco knew he had to change the subject. Fast.

"And Weasley Bee and Potter?" Hermione gave him a playful glare.

"They are fine. Harry is coming here with Ginny and Ron is...hiding from his ex." Draco chuckled slightly. "Draco...I need to tell you something." Draco nodded giving her his attention. "Euh...I like these hot chocolates!" Hermione said nervously. Draco nodded slightly disappointed.

"Yea'...they're worth something." Draco said deflated. Hermione bit her bottom lip. She was about to tell him that she loved him but she bottled it at the last second.

Later after the slightly embarrassed attempt to tell Draco how she felt, they were walking towards the Shrieking Shack. They had already been to Honeydukes and bought the Valentine's Day collection which consisted of every sweet imaginable but in heart shapes, rose petals and even diamond shapes. "So Hermione listen...I really need to tell you something. It's very important and I need you to hear me out." Draco said suddenly.

"Go on..." Hermione suddenly felt nervous. Draco took a deep breath.

"This place is really beautiful." Hermione nodded and smiled sadly. She turned around and wandered towards the village. "No wait." Draco took a deep breath it was now or never. "Hermione Granger I'm in love with you and I wanna be with you!" Draco shouted. Hermione froze and turned to face Draco. She started crying making Draco rush to her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so happy! I'm in love with you too." She replied sobbing happily. Draco held her in his arms.

"That cuts down the love scene." Draco said kissing her forehead then her nose and finally her lips. Hermione kissed back she was afraid that her legs would give way and clung onto Draco's neck, Draco wrapped his arms round her waist. Hermione's hands travelled to his messy blond hair and ran her hands through it while Draco's hands stayed wrapped round her waist. Draco pressed a little harder and soon he gained entry inside. The simple first kiss turned into a full blown French kiss. It was only when it was getting dark that they broke apart.

* * *

**_Yes they are finally together!!!! (1) is from My Best Friends Wedding. Don't forget to review and vote the poll is still open._**

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!OR VOTE ^^

**_Who should I kill off? Draco has been taken out due to thinking of sequel_**

**_A- Ron_**

**_B- Neville_**

**_C- Luna_**

**_D- You tell me who you want to evicte from the fanfic. _**


	17. New Beginning

**_Next Chapter shall be up sooner!!!Thank you for your wonderful reviews!!!!_**

**_I don't own a thing but hopefully I shall (in my dreams...sighs) _**

**_So at some point in the story there is a note saying play song. The song is Exile by Enya_**

* * *

**_It all started with..._**

**_Chapter 17:_**

**_A new Beginning._**

"And there goes the Quaffle that leads Gryffindor fifty to forty. Did you know that an Imp would steal your gloves for fun?" Harry had to bite back a chuckle when he heard Luna's odd commentary, he could imagine Professor McGonagall rolling her eyes and trying to conduct Luna into running a commentary about the game and not magical creatures. "Dean Thomas scores once more! That makes it sixty points to Gryffindor! Ron's just saved a goal!!

When they were seeing who would do the next commentary Harry nominated Luna, it had been a month since her father had died. She needed the distraction so Harry gave it to her.

"Harry! Find that god damn Snitch!" Ginny yelled as she dodged a bludger shooting past her. The weather wasn't in their favour: it was pouring down with rain and Harry had already lost two subs from colliding with Slytherin.

Harry frowned when he didn't seen Malfoy in his long green robes taunting him but then again Malfoy hadn't been in the public eye since he had made the weird declaration. He quickly scanned the crowd and couldn't see a bright blond haired boy.

"Harry! Ginny wants you to look for the snitch! I think he's been hit by a bad case of Pixie sniffles. Did you know-?"

"Miss Brown this isn't an announcement block!" Harry had to suppress the urge to laugh but Luna was right. He had to find the snitch.

--

"Draco!" Hermione giggled as he ran round the Gryffindor changing rooms with her scarf. "Give it back!" She tried to snatch it but only ended up kissing.

"Hermione it's not a crime to be late." Draco teased her as he pulled her into his arms. Hermione smiled at him and wrapped her arms round him.

"I know...but...it's Harry." Hermione said slowly. "If he wins the match then it'll be a great achievement."

"Here you go." Draco replied suddenly handing her the scarf. "I'll be waiting for you." Hermione smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. She moved away and headed to the exit. "Hermione!" She turned round wondering what else he wanted to say. "I love you."

"Oh brother!" She giggled rolling her eyes. "I love you too." Blowing him a kiss she left the Gryffindor changing room.

--

"Lucius I can't control your sons feelings. Whatever you want to happen he will not listen." Lucius kicked a statue of the sorting hat sending it crashing to the ground. "No point getting angry over it. You've lost him and now we have nothing."

"Then find something!" He hissed baring his white teeth. "We tried to do it your way he found that Mudblood! We do it my way and that same Mudblood interferes!" His dark gray eyes unlike his son's flashed angrily like a crazed man possessed. His light blond hair blew slightly behind him.

"Look at yourself. You cannot bear defeat." With a quick motion of his hand he drew out his wand and pointed it at his companion. "You've just proved my point."

"Get that girl out of the picture! I don't care how just do it!"

The companion pushed away Lucius's wand. "I'm not your servant. I only serve one man and he is far greater than you."

Lucius let out a yell of anger. "Damn you! Damn you!" He took down tapestries, portraits and even a few ornaments. "I'm of pure blood! You are not! You are a half blood!"

"Whatever blood status I belong to, I get the job done."

"I have lost my wife. She goes for days without telling me, she has abandoned me just like Draco." Lucius said after a while, he seemed to have controlled himself after his small outburst.

"Very well. I shall help you. But you must suffer whatever happens next. If you lose him again I shall not help you."

"Very well." Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps approached made Lucius hide once more in the shadows leaving his companion.

"Miss Brown. What are you doing near the headmasters chambers?" Lavender stared at him angrily, she hadn't gotten over her breakup from Ron and she was still in the phase where she hated the male species.

"Because it's the only way to get to the Hospital Ward. A player has fallen off their broom and Professor McGonagall told me to fetch Madame Pomfrey. Professor Snape." She added quickly. Snape's eyes flickered sideways quickly. Lavender strolled past him leaving him looking slightly puzzled by her behaviour.

--

"The Gryffindor flags are waving for you Gryffindor! And Harry's miles ahead of Parkinson! GO ON HARRY!" Luna screamed making the Gryffindor side cheer wildly while McGonagall looked like she was wanted to cheer but also wanted to tell Luna to quieten down. "GO ON! Harry Potter is going to win! He's 10 metres from it no 5...OH NO! The snitch did a dive! Ginny Weasley's just saved his neck from those bludgers why do Slytherin always play dirty? If you ask me they're just a bunch of only sadistic twats. Sorry Professor I meant twits...go on Harry! Harry's going to get it this time! He's inches from touching...shame about Slytherin losing again...Dean's just scored! That makes it seventy to sixty! Harry...yes!! HE'S GOT IT!!" Luna squealed jumping up and down. "GRYFFINDOR ARE NOW IN THE FINALS!!"

The Gryffindor side deafened any other person present at the stadium. They exited the stalls like bees to a honey pot. The surrounded the players and suddenly seven players clad in red, gold and murky brown were tossed up into the air, they didn't even care, they would then play against Hufflepuff in the finals.

--

"Draco!" Hermione pushed back Draco's hands as they did whatever a normal male teenager would do. Draco chuckled as he watched his girlfriend tug down her sweater. He snatched her hand and kissed it gently. "Draco. I've been missing for fifteen minutes they'll start asking where I am." Hermione said reluctantly.

"Tell them you got lost." Draco said looking up at her. Hermione could see something flicker in him that made her realise what his intention were. Draco started untying her tie. Hermione smiled at him. "That there was a really interesting book in the library that you couldn't put down..." Hermione bit her bottom lip and she let Draco's hands slid under her shirt. "About a blond haired prince who was saved by a beautiful." He pulled her towards him. "Intelligent." He kissed her forehead. "Thoughtful." He kissed her cheeks. "Loving." He kissed her nose. "Girl." He kissed her lips. "And the story ended with the beautiful girl staying with the prince in a room called the room of requirement." Hermione giggled at him.

"As much as that sounds _fun_ I really do have to go." She got off him and picked up her tie which had fallen onto the ground. Draco watched with a lopsided smile as she left him alone.

Draco let out a sigh and got up and walked over to the large bookcase, choosing a medium sized book he sat on the couch and began reading. There was a small tap on his door that made him alert. Grabbing his wand he walked slowly towards the door, he knew it wasn't Hermione, she'd just walk in. Slowly he opened the door, his wand clenched in his hand. "Enter." He said coldly. A tall figure came in and Draco had to bite back his surprise. "You!"

--  
(play song)

"Harry, can you pass some of those pumpkin pastries?" Hermione heard Ron asking as she entered through the portrait into the common room. She bent down to avoid the pastries hitting her in the head. The party was in full swing, just like their last Quidditch match party. _That seems so long ago...so much has changed since then...I mean Harry's become bolder, Ron's become more...well braver and I've...I've fallen in love with the enemy...well Draco's not the enemy..._

_-----_

"What the hell do you want?" Draco demanded as he stood before his Head of House. Snape merely glanced at him before inspecting the room.

----

_He's more of a...confused person..._Hermione wandered towards the couch before the fireplace; it was the only spot available were she could be alone with her thoughts and not have Seamus doing an Irish jig. _Draco...has spent his whole life obeying his father...believing to be superior to everyone else..._

----

"Hm. It's so quaint..." His gaze strolled to his bed where the sheets were crumpled up from Draco and Hermione's make out session earlier. "It seems we are at odds with you."

"I don't see why. Last time I heard fat- no Lucius declared that I wasn't his son." Draco replied coolly staring at Snape.

"He was angry at the time...you had..._betrayed_ him." Snape said finding the right words. Draco flinched at this.

----

_I think he was slightly jealous of Harry; he had everything that Draco wanted. Friends, people who cared for him, sure Harry didn't excel in everything but there wasn't the strain to be perfect..._Hermione glanced quickly towards Harry who was having a contest with Seamus to see who could drink the most butterbeer. She suppressed a giggle. "Hermione!" She smiled when she saw Ginny walking over to her.

---

"I just made my own destiny. That's all." Draco said looking away. "Something that he can't control."

"Maybe he can." Snape said smiling. Draco glared at him. "You see your mother likes to spend hours outside from home. I know where she goes and I doubt you'd like your mother badly injured."

"Narcissi can do what she wants with her life."

"You're not like Harry. You never will be." Draco whipped round and glared at him.

---

"How was your little make out session? You do know when this eventually gets out you'll be on every Slytherin's hit list." Ginny said edging near Hermione. Hermione couldn't help but grin at her, Ginny was the only one who knew her secret boyfriend.

"He's a good kisser." Hermione said slowly. "But I fear he's hiding something from me." Ginny gave her a puzzled look. "Nothing bad...it's just I fear he pushes himself to be something he's not."

"Like Harry."

"Exactly."

"They are so alike it's scary. I mean apart from their blood status...they'd protect the people that they care about..." Hermione said gently. "They're capable of seeing the good in everything granted Draco takes a while but he still manages to."

"When are you gonna tell Harry?"

----

"You're mad." Draco said gripping his wand tighter. "Whatever he wants me to do tell him I'm not doing it! I haven't been given the mark yet and I won't join! There are other things that are greater than that man!" Snape flicked his wand so quickly that Draco didn't stand a chance to defend himself. He was flung across the room landing against his bookcase.

"You are foolish. You believe that love will save the day? You're pathetic." Snape declared as he marched towards Draco.

"_Colloportus_!" Snape's body snapped together making him fall over. "No one attacks me and gets away with it. Teacher or no teacher, and let's be honest besides Hermione being there for me. I have no one who'd care for me." Draco said straightening his jumper as her stood over his former Head of House.

Suddenly the room was covered by darkness.

--

"Soon...it's just that I fear what his reaction will be. He's unpredictable. It'll be like talking to my brother." Ginny grinned and nodded understanding her predicament.

"Not to mention this is Draco Malfoy and not Ron." The girls giggled.

"I love Draco...I really do...and I would want nothing more than Harry to accept him like you have." Ginny nodded and looked behind the couch just in time to see her brother arm wrestle Dean. Hermione rolled her eyes muttering that boys will be boys.

"Hermione...have you guys...you know done it yet?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny's question.

"Are you insuating that after a month of going out Draco and I have done it?" Ginny nodded sheepishly. "No. And not until I'm ready. Why?"

"Harry wants to take our relationship to the next level." Ginny mumbled nervously blushing to her red copper roots.

----

"Listen to me boy for I shall not repeat myself. You're mother is in danger and if you want her to be safe from any harm then you will complete the task your father set you out to do. If not then not only you and your mother suffer so shall Miss Granger."

"NO! Keep Hermione out of this!" Draco pleaded as he accustomed to the darkness.

"Then let me help you. But you are not to breathe a word of this to anyone. Understood?" Snape demanded as he used Lumos to lighten the room once more. "Understood?" Draco nodded feebly. "Good. I'm glad we had this chat. This shall be a whole new beginning for all of our kind!" Snape said strolling past Draco leaving him look white but like marble.

Draco let out a roar and cursed the heavens in vain, his deal with the devil signed. His wand still in hand he pressed it over his wrist. _One slit...two slit...three slit...four slit...I'm so sorry Hermione...please forgive me..._

----

"And how do you feel about it?"

"I mean me and Harry have been together now since December and in April next month it will make five months of us being together..."

Hermione scanned the room for Harry then it hit her, he was having a quick lesson with the headmaster. "Then do it then but only if you feel ready don't be forced to do it but if you decide to do it, it'll celebrate everything you have together." Ginny nodded and quickly hugged Hermione.

"You're my best friend you know that?"The brown haired girl nodded and smiled at Ginny before fully joining the party.

* * *

So Draco has done the one thing that wrecks relationships.

----

Answering reviews time:

**MeredithGlass: _No I didn't watch a cinderella story when writing it I just thought it would be cool to do I watched P.S I love you and when the actress that plays Phoebe in friends goes up to guys and starts asking them questions I got the idea from that._**

Anon: Sos that you don't approve of them learning Animagi earlier on but it's gonna help one of them later on the fanfic.

**Wallflower009: No the story isn't ending at least not for another 15 good chapters. All I'm doing is writing another story that follows up, reason being in the second novel the lot changes etc...but it'll be similar I'm not saying the same thing but the base of it all will remain the same. A friend of mine has just done a trailer vid. for it so check it out when you've got a moment. It's on youtube: Harry Potter Fan Made Trailer. She did it for me so enjoy watching it.**

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!OR VOTE ^^

**_Who should I kill off? Draco has been taken out due to thinking of sequel._**

**_A- Ron_**

**_B- Neville_**

**_C- Luna _**

**_D- You tell me who you want to evicte from the fanfic. _**


	18. Telling your best friend

**_Thank you for your wonderful reviews!!!!_**

**_I don't own a thing but hopefully I shall (in my dreams...sighs) _**

_**MeredithGlass**: No Draco's not gonna be a cutter he was just under a lot of stress and he had a deressive moment don't forget he was given a choice either kill Dumbledore or loose the girl he loves and his mom will die._

_**.22: **I like Twilight too and when I was reading it and when the said phrase came up it was a perfect Dramione one because even if Draco's not a vampire he's not really a 'good' person and it was a nice thing to say because it's gonna get pretty intense between those two._

_**wallflower009:** I like your idea for the Hermione twist situation, I'll think more on that. _

I don't own anything!!!!

* * *

It started with...

Chapter 18:

Telling your best friend.

Draco brushed his blond hair back as he started a new day. He winced slightly as the wounds on his wrists began to sting slightly. "I need something to heal these wounds." He said out loud. And just like that a small bottle filled with a yellow substance appeared. Placing it over it over his wounds, they tingled slightly as he felt the skin heal.

He got up and went to his wardrobe; opening it he chose his trademark outfit: Black designer suit. As he did his tie he felt a small pang when he remembered the night before.

Flashback:

"_Listen to me boy for I shall not repeat myself. You're mother is in danger and if you want her to be safe from any harm then you will complete the task your father set you out to do. If not then not only you and your mother suffer so shall Miss Granger."Snape's voice echoed through the room, sounding like when a bell rang midnight._

_End of flashback._

"Why would Hermione be in danger? She was protected by Potter and the Weasley clan." He asked himself. He didn't understand that. But he understood how his mother might be in trouble after all Draco himself suffered at the hands of his father. The sharp knock on his door made Draco come back down to earth, believing it to be Hermione he rushed to the door. "Hermione!" He said not realising it turned out to be his ex-girlfriend. "Oh...Pansy it's...you." She brushed past him into his room. She was dressed in a simple black outfit. "And why are you here?" He demanded slightly irritated.

She looked at him bored. "I'm only a messenger in this business." She replied calmly. She inspected his room. "It's nice here."

"Cut to the chase Pansy. What the hell is going on?" Draco asked his temper rising. She put down a book she had been examining.

"How the hell should I know? We start the term dating and then suddenly your practical joke fools you into having feelings for that Mudblood! She's putting ideas into your head making you believe you can change. No wonder you're an outcast." Pansy said not even noticing Draco's fists clenching. "So here's the deal. You break up with her. Take me back, in doing this you save your mother. Snape's orders and your father's."

"Tell them both to go to hell." Draco spat. "I have another way of solving both problems." Pansy stumbled backwards forcing her to clutch the bed handle for support.

"What?" She stammered. "How?"

"I'm the Slytherin Outcast remember. I don't have to share any plans with you." Draco hissed. Pansy scowled at him. "Now get out!" He opened the door and raised his wand to usher her out quicker. The moment she left his room he let out a angry hiss. _By the end of the day every Slytherin will want to know what I'm planning..._ He started chuckling bitterly. "And all I've got is bluff."

---

"Ronald!" Hermione whispered furiously as she watched him wave his wand and make the cereal bowl on the Slytherin table lift and land on Crabbe's head.

"Come on it is funny to watch." He replied grinning like the Cheshire cat. She rolled her eyes at his childish manner but she did find it funny when Crabbe suddenly shoved his own bowl of cereal on a first year in front of him. She spotted Draco leaving the Great Hall.

"What have we go next...potions followed by Charms...Harry what's the matter? You look white!" Hermione said staring at Harry. He let out a sigh and shook his head. "Harry?"

"Dumbledore has been showing me memories of Voldemort's past...and there's been this sign that keeps showing up." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll know more on Thursday." He said taking a spoonful of cereal. Hermione nodded and gave him a quick smile. She got up.

"I have to get going." She said swinging her bag over her shoulder. She gave them a quick wave and hurried out of the Great Hall.

"She's up to something." Ron muttered, Ginny quickly glanced down at her cereal. "She's always off somewhere."

"She might want to do other things Ron." Ginny said defending her friend. "She's not up to anything sneaky." _Well maybe she is..._ "I have to get going. I've got Transfiguration. See you at lunch." She kissed Harry on the cheek and left the Great Hall.

---

"I've missed you." Draco said wrapping his arms round Hermione's waist. She replied by kissing him gently on the lips. They only had five minutes to spare before the other students arrived.

"I know." She murmured nuzzling into his neck. He pulled back suddenly. "What?"

"What have you done?" He asked making her blush.

"I'm going to tell Harry...about us." She whispered softly. "It's time we come out about it all."

"Then why act like this'll be the last time together?" Draco asked lifting her face upwards with his fingers.

"I'm just worried what his reaction will be." Hermione replied unsure if she should kiss him or not. Draco helped her by pulling her into his arms. He kissed her forehead before releasing her and entering the classroom. She hoped things would be much easier when Harry found out.

--

"Harry...I need to ask you something." Hermione muttered to herself, she was practising what she was gonna say to Draco. "I've been seeing someone...it's not someone you'd approve of." They'd just finished potions and were now heading towards Charms.

"Hermione!" Hermione blinked as Harry came rushing up to her. "You were mumbling to yourself all through potions...is everything ok? I mean ever since Christmas you've been acting...strange." She pushed back her hair nervously. "Seriously Hermione tell me."

"Harry...I can't tell you." Harry let out a groan. "I mean not here..." Harry shook his head and backed away.

"After everything we've been through you can't tell me why?" He demanded. Hermione could feel the pressure rising, like when a bookshelf collapses on you, it was squeezing the air out of Hermione.

"I'mdatingDracoMalfoy!" She shouted. Harry stumbled slightly. He stared at her confused but deep down he was hoping she wouldn't answer him.

"What?" He asked, Hermione bit her bottom lip. She took another deep breath. "Hermione please tell me."

"I've been seeing someone." She replied. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"So? Come on we'll be late for charms." He turned round and hurried after his classmates. Hermione followed him.

--

"Now today we shall be learning how to use the colour change charm. Now it's very easy, I've given you all white scarves to use the spell on. Just give a flick of your wand over the item and think of the colour you want to change it into." Professor Flitwick said as students picked up their scarves examining them.

Hermione gave a flick of her wand, they were supposed to let the wand choose the colour, so when she opened her eyes she was alarmed to find that her scarf had transformed into a rich green. She glanced at Ron's who had transformed into a bright yellow; he flicked his wand slightly harder and made Dean jump when he caused it to catch fire burning a hole into the fabric.

Harry's transformed into a copper red, Hermione had to hide her smirk; it was exactly like Ginny's hair colour. "I'd give that to her you know." She whispered to him.

"Why?"

"It shows how much you care about her. It means she's always in your mind." Harry gave her a quick nod in thanks.

The class passed rather quickly. Hermione now faced with telling Harry who her mystery guy was. During charms he wanted to know everything once they had lunch and were in the common room. She had told Ginny what she was going to do. "Good luck." She said to her as she got up and went towards Harry.

"Harry?" Harry looked up from his potions book. He put it away giving his fully undivided attention. "You wanted to talk?"

"Yea' so who is this mystery guy you've been seeing? Do I know him?" Harry asked. Hermione swallowed back the bile that had been rising up in her throat.

"OK...the guy is...Draco Malfoy." Hermione said softly. Harry looked up at her and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You! You can't be really seeing Malfoy? I mean he's a prick."

"I've been seeing him since February...I wanted to tell you sooner but with everything that's been going on lately..." Hermione said finding a portrait right at the back very interesting to look at.

"Tell me it's a joke. Please tell me it's a joke." Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry. She took a step backwards. His hands were clenched up in tight balls, his veins were rising slightly, he was shaking slightly and Hermione knew he was way beyond angry. He was pissed off. "He's the enemy. You've fallen in love with him!" He spat out.

"Harry he's different! He's not like the rest of them! He's sweet and charming and if you really understood him like I do then-"

"Well I don't, do I?" Harry shouted. Hermione looked away. "What did he call you in second year...oh yea' a Mudblood! Third year what did you do? You punched him breaking his nose! Fourth year I fought with him! Fifth year the DA hexed him! Sixth year he tried to kill Dumbledore! Sixth year you fell in love with that vermin!" Harry roared.

"Harry I'm telling you now so you can understand!" Hermione said slightly distressed at how things were going. Harry leapt up making Hermione jump.

"So I can understand? Understand what?! Tell me Hermione what should I understand?" Harry shouted. Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"That I love him." The girl whispered not looking at Harry's face twisted by anger and Hermione felt hot tears come to her eyes. This side of Harry scared her, she had seen it once last year when they were in the Ministry of Magic and Bellatrix had murdered Sirius. Harry bent his head; his messy black hair covered his face. "Please say something." She whispered, tears sliding down her face. Harry was silent. "Harry...I'm sorry."

"Get lost." He whispered dangerously. "Stay away from me." Hermione let out a gasp as she heard how cold he sounded. "Stay away from all of us."

"You...you don't mean it." She stammered feeling like someone had kicked her in the gut. She couldn't believe that Harry was acting like this. Her best friend.

"I TRUSTED YOU! AND ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE BEEN HIS FRIEND!" Harry roared. The common room went silent. Ginny bit her bottom lip and turned away, but Hermione's torment went further. The portrait had swung open and in stepped Ron. He took one look at Hermione's terrified face and Harry standing his fists clenched and decided he had to step in.

"Hey Harry. C'mon mate calm down." He muttered to him. Harry didn't move. Hermione took a deep breath. "Not here." He whispered and grabbed Harry's arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! SHE HAS BEEN SEEING DRACO MALFOY! THAT'S WHY SHE'S IN THE LIBRARY ALL THE TIME!" Harry roared. Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe. Ron looked at Hermione then at Harry. He didn't know who to believe. With Harry coming up with ideas that Draco was behind the attacks and Hermione acting odd he didn't know who to believe.

"Harry." Ron warned. "Not here." Harry looked at Ron with such a dangerous look that Ron was actually afraid of him. He had a look that resembled You-Know-Who. "C'mon. Please Harry." He pleaded.

"You ruin everything!" Harry hissed towards Hermione. "Just stay away from me!" Hermione was trembling like a shaken leaf. He pushed past her elbowing her out of the way. She wiped away the fresh tears with the back of her school jumper. Ginny walked over to her.

"Hermione? I'm really sorry." She mumbled. Hermione gave her a watery smile. "Just give him time." Hermione sat down on the couch; the room had resumed what they were doing.

"I just don't understand." She uttered. "I just don't understand." She leaned into Ginny's arms and sobbed.

---

Draco paced his room. He had just refused to come back to the Slytherin common room, everyone wanted to know what he was gonna do to take down Hogwarts- he had no idea.

"I desperately need a way to do the task that's been laid before me." He said touching the wall. He was running out of time, it wouldn't be long before they realised he was bluffing. Then he'd have to suffer everything else. And it wouldn't be pretty. "Please! Look I need help to do this!" He pleaded with the room. He felt the room go warm and he looked by his bed and noticed that something shiny was resting on his pillow.

He walked over to his bed and picked up a small dagger but it didn't look like your everyday dagger it was a slightly fancy one.

The blade resembled a spear head, it was sharp and smooth. The handle was made from oak, that he knew but it had a large gold ring round the blade holding it together with the handle. It came with a sheath made from black leather. Draco looked closer at the gold ring. '_Utor ut caligo hora propinquo_' was engraved on one side but when Draco turned it round there was something else in Latin. '_Expleo vestri fatum_' He cursed himself for not knowing Latin. He didn't exactly concentrate in Ancient Runes.

But he did know someone who did. "Next time a dictionary!" He said to the room. He put the sharp object into its sheath and placed it in his drawer by the side of his bed.

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!OR VOTE ^^ This is gonna go on until after the next chapter. Harry's got quite a temper on him. Seeing as I'm in the middle of the next chappie as we speak I'll give you a little extrait of it.

**Chapter 19: Res Una.**

**"Ok I know that your family is into the Dark Arts and all but could you please explain to me why you have a dagger in your room?"**

**"Hey!" Draco protested. "Okay it's the writing that's on it. Think you can tell me what it means?" Hermione took the dagger from the sheath and examined it. **

**"Draco who gave this to you?"**

**"The room."**

**"Draco. This dagger is ancient. For you it would seem like a fancy dagger but it really belongs to a very old wizard. Goes by the name Merlin. Heard of him?"**

**"Some old dude gave me a dagger?"**

That's all you're getting.

**_Who should I kill off? Draco has been taken out due to sequel. (It's official)_**

**_A- Ron_**

**_B- Neville_**

**_C- Luna _**

**_D- You tell me who you want to evicte from the fanfic. _**


	19. Res Una

**I don't own anything so enjoy!!Don't forget to review at the end

* * *

**

It started with...

**Chapter 19:**

**Res una**

Hermione turned a page in her book. She looked drained and tired, probably from getting up really early in the morning to sleeping really late at night. She rubbed her eyes. People were beginning to wonder if her eyes were ever brown the way they stayed red. At the moment she was feeling angry, then she'd feel confused, then she'd get upset and the cycle continued.

Draco watched from afar as his girlfriend turned the pages of her book. She looked drained and unhappy. Draco wondered what was going on, had Harry told her to stay away from him? What had Harry done to her that made her look like this? He hadn't seen her over a week. He had given her space, he had given her time. So what was going on?

Biting his bottom lip he got up from his seat and walked over to the brunette. "Hermione?" He said gently. She looked up in alarm at him. "You look...well." He said not wanting to insult her.

"He's not speaking to me." Choking on fresh tears, Hermione looked up at him. Draco wanted to punch Harry right now. Why had he made her like this?

"But I am." He said trying to make her smile. It didn't. It made her cry. Draco crouched down to her level and pulled her close to him. He inhaled her sweet smell of roses and oddly enough books. He smell was making him feel heavy with emotion. "It'll be alright." He said softly kissing her head.

"Oh Draco!" She sobbed. "I don't know what else to do!" Draco rocked her gently. He didn't want to say anything but he felt awkward at this scenery. He didn't know how to handle weeping females. "No one's speaking to me!" She sobbed slightly louder. Draco felt himself blush as he felt hundreds of eyes on him.

"Hush now. Come on. Let's go to my room." He said holding her hand and leading the way out of the large room. Students watched with amazement as Draco Malfoy was holding hands with Hermione Granger.

"I've seen stranger things but none of them compare to this." A student whispered to his friend who nodded in agreement.

---

"Here sit down." He said offering her his leather couch. She sat down obediently. She noticed the small leather pouch with the golden handle sticking out. But she didn't say anything. Draco came back with two bottles. "Butterbeer." He said when he noticed her wondering gaze on them. "It's hot, so be careful." He cautioned. He noticed her glance towards his small dagger. "I found it here." He said.

"I believe you." She said softly. Draco went over and handed it to her. She stared at it as it rested in Draco's hands. She gingerly reached out for it. Holding onto the sheath she released the small dagger. Her eyes widened at the beauty of it. She traced a finger over the designs. "Ok I know that your family is into the Dark Arts and all but could you please explain to me why you have a dagger in your room?"

"Hey!" Draco protested. "Okay it's the writing that's on it. Think you can tell me what it means?" Hermione took the dagger from the sheath and examined it.

"Draco who gave this to you?"

"The room."

"Draco. This dagger is ancient. For you it would seem like a fancy dagger but it really belongs to a very old wizard. Goes by the name Merlin. Heard of him?"

"Some old dude gave me a dagger?" Draco asked. Hermione took a sip of her butterbeer. "Why?"

"I may be the smartest witch but I'm not that smart. Hogwarts is a really old place. Maybe just maybe Merlin did exist...and he left this dagger to help someone if they lost their way." Hermione said gently giving Draco the dagger. She placed her butterbeer aside. "It says that 'When the darkest hour arrives'..." Draco turned it around. "The second part means 'To decide your fate'." She looked at him.

"Ok that's weird." Draco said quickly, he put the dagger back in its sheath. He stared at the object for a while. Hermione realised that something was bugging him. She got up slowly and walked over to him. She hugged him from behind. Draco at first was surprised but then smiled at this. "We've not been this close for a while now." He remarked.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just thought that...well I didn't know what I was thinking. I've just been a mess." Tears started to slid down her face. Draco turned round and hugged her back. He pressed her head against his shoulder.

"I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have put you in this position." Draco murmured softly. Hermione lifted her head up in alarm.

"Why should you be sorry? We've done nothing wrong! We love each other!" She protested she reached out and touched his cheek. "I love you." She said strongly. Draco gave her a weak smile.

"You don't even need me to reply to that." He said before kissing her softly, he had meant it to be a swift kiss but instead it turned into desperation, he wanted dominance over this kiss but Hermione wasn't having any of that. She pulled his head closer to hers. Suddenly their need to be loved took over. She kept on kissing him when her legs wrapped round his waist. Draco could see where this was going but he didn't want to stop it. He needed to be loved while Hermione desired it. His hands roamed up her white shirt while she worked on undoing it. When he felt his shirt sliding off his broad shoulders he stopped their little heated make out session.

"What?" Hermione demanded feeling like a balloon inside of her had been let out. Draco let out a small groan.

"I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." He said frowning slightly. "You're upset about the whole Harry situation and I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Draco explained. Hermione stared at him like he was saying something in a different language. "Look I love you and-" He was cut off by Hermione's finger.

"This is my decision." She said. "Now shut up and kiss me!" She ordered. Draco smiled at her and gave in to her commands. He tried to gain dominance over the kiss but Hermione wasn't backing down.

"You're so light." He whispered breaking away from her lips and began kissing her neck with soft kisses. He let out a soft groan as he felt Hermione slowly un-did the buttons on his shirt then halfway she guided Draco's hand to hers. His warm hands felt cool on her skin. He leaned to kiss her as he slowly let her shirt slid down her back. Her brown curly hair looked like a dark waterfall as she leaned backwards against her soft pink skin.

Draco heard Hermione catch her breath and then rise and fall of her breathing in the dapples dim light of the room, he leaned against the pole of his bed, their heights the same. They let out a small chuckle as they realised what was going to happen.

She didn't feel nervous or self-conscious. It seemed totally right, so natural. They removed their last piece of clothing, now they remained in their underwear. "Wow." Draco whispered his arms wrapping round the girls waist. He pulled her close and suddenly their lips began the battle of independence. Hermione went closer towards Draco; their bodies finally closed the small gap. Now with their skin touching everything felt so intimate, so startling!

Their desires were mixed but it was visible how much they needed each other, how much they wanted each other. He led her towards the bed. He lied down taking Hermione on top of him. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she bent down and kissed him. His hands roamed around her body, first her back then slowly they slid towards her waist. Hermione blushed when he squeezed her buttocks. "Hey!" She protested feebly, she giggled and recommenced kissing him. Then the moment came. Their bodies became one.

If anyone could describe love it would be impossible to describe. Love is a strange feeling that can be one of the most amazing in the entire world. Sometimes the emotions associated with love are blissful, and there are times when they can really hurt. In the end, love is something most of us, if not all of us, will encounter. While there are many different ways to define love and there are many different ways to love someone.

And as soon as the moment came for the couple to descend from the heavens Hermione found herself crying and Draco holding her close in his arms wondering what was going on with him.

--

Harry was storming back to the common rooms. He was not in a good mood. Ginny was refusing to talk to him, Ron was avoiding any confrontation, and Neville was hanging out with Luna...so Harry was spending time with either Seamus or Dean. His gaze froze on Ginny. She looked perfect; her red hair glowed beside the fireplace, Harry stood and gazed at her. _I'm a fool..._

Ginny turned and met his gaze. Her gaze narrowed when she saw him approach her but somehow her body wasn't obeying her mind. It just stood still and waited for him to approach her. "Hey." He said slowly. Ginny stared at him. "I'm sorry." He said. Ginny continued to stare at him. "I acted like a jerk...to you...to Hermione and I'm sorry."

"And?" She demanded, her blue eyes glaring at him.

"And I'm sorry." Harry said nervously. He was not good at dating women he decided. His past experience with Cho Chang backed him up with that. He bit his bottom lip and stared as Ginny looked away in thought.

"You're forgiven. But I want you to promise me that you'll not interfere with Hermione's love life. She's been treated unfairly." Ginny said with a tone to her voice that showed who was boss. Harry nodded but then realised something. He had everything again. His girlfriend was back with him, the golden trio were back on form and he had an ally in the form of Draco Malfoy.

"Done deal." He replied instantly. "No Ginny Weasley. You're coming with me." He took her hand and led her towards his dorm room.

--

"Wow." Hermione said after a while. Draco faced her; he was leaning on his elbow with a hand he was tracing along her collarbone. "I should fight with Harry more."

Draco chuckled. In the amount of time that had passed between them something had changed between them. Not in a bad way but in a greater way. They were on the same page, the same wave link, they were Marissa and Ryan, they were Kermit the frog and miss piggy...they were so deeply in love with each other that nothing could tear them apart. "I was that good?" Draco teased.

Hermione smiled shyly at him. "I can't compare." She said softly. She stroked his cheek, he snuggled into her embrace. "I love you."

"I know." He replied leaning to kiss her lips. "I love you too." Hermione pulled him towards her and suddenly she was dominating the situation.

--

"Albus you can't be serious!" Minerva McGonagall said in a shocked tone. "He'll be accused a traitor! He'll be sniffed by every blood hounded Auror in the country!" The tall old man turned himself away from the large window in his office and turned to smile at her.

"It's time we put things in motion. You have been a very dear friend to me." He said softly, his wise old blue eyes gleaming gently in the candlelight.

"There must be another way!" She pleaded; she clutched her dressing gown close to her. "Albus, what do you hope to gain from this?" She walked towards him.

"A forgotten legend." He replied. Once again Minerva was at a lost. She hated it when Albus spoke in riddles. "It's getting quite late." He said after a moment. Minerva shook her head at him sadly.

"You put too much faith in them." She replied when she was by the door. Albus merely smiled at her.

* * *

**The plot thickens!!!PLS REVIEW!!!**


	20. A Discovery

_******I don't own anything so enjoy!!Don't forget to review at the end**

* * *

_

It started with...

_**Chapter 20**_

_A Discovery..._

* * *

_May 16__th__._

Hermione lifted her head from her book and smiled towards Draco who happened to be facing her. She had been reading 'The Healer's Helpmate'. Draco looked up. "The holidays are coming soon." He said softly.

"My parents want to go to Australia...but I could stay home?" Hermione said blushing wildly. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Or not..." She chuckled nervously.

"It's been four months. Four stressed tiring, nerve wracking, months." Draco said giving her a half smile. "And they've also been the best thing that's happened to me."

"I love you." She replied taking his out stretched hand and giving it a firm squeeze. "But when you sent me the letters...what did the 'M' stand for?" Draco blinked. He felt like it had happened so long ago that he hadn't given it much thought.

"Malfoy. DM would've been too obvious." He replied. Hermione nodded gently. "Now what about a small break? We've been revising so much these days..."

"Is that an invite to your bachelor pad?" She said teasingly. Draco smiled towards her. She was about to get up when an old brown dusty book landed on top of her book. She stared at it startled before looking up. Harry was there looking at her nervously. "Harry!" She said startled.

"I'm sorry." He rushed. "I've been acting like a jerk to you and you didn't deserve it. But right now I'm asking you for your help. You're the smartest witch I've ever known and I really could use your help." Hermione grinned. She had been waiting for a while now for Harry to start speaking to her.

"What do you need help with?" She asked opening the large book in front of her. She could tell it was pretty old, maybe a hundred years old or maybe more. The writing was in bold large gothic. She turned towards the page where Harry had marked. "Horcruxes?" She asked.

"I have to get a memory from Slughorn and he's refusing to give it to me." Harry muttered shooting daggers at Draco. Too many years of them being rivals couldn't be erased by the fact that Hermione was going out with him. "I don't really understand it all."

"Horcruxes are part of the Dark Arts." Draco said looking at the small message about the thing. "Dad says that it's like an escape from death."

"Hm...Well he's right. All it says is that: A Horcruxe can be divided and is a small cheat towards death. It's believed to be dealt with the Dark Arts therefore highly forbidden as it is well known to cause the witch or wizard great suffering." She looked towards Harry curiously. "I can do some more snooping but haven't you tried to ask Dumbledore?"

"He said I needed to get the memory from Slughorn before we can discuss anything else." Harry replied. "Can you ask Lucius?"

Draco snorted out with laughter. "Yea' and pigs will fly. I'm on the verge of being disowned. He doesn't wanna know me." Draco said bitterly. He got up, quickly kissed Hermione on the lips before leaving the library.

"I worry about him sometimes." Hermione said sadly. Harry took Draco's empty seat and looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"I fear that he's hiding something from me...and the further I get close to him the more I feel he's gonna disappear." She replied staring at the library's door. She let out a long sigh then looked back at Harry. "Before I forget, Katie Bell's back from Saint Mungo's."

--

"Does it work Malfoy?" Pansy demanded blocking his way from the stairway. "When will we be able to use it?"

"Move." He replied pushing past her.

"Tsk...Tsk Draco..." Pansy tutted following him. "Mind your manners...now tell me, when will the thing be ready?" Draco stared at her. "You have all the parts."

"Stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours." He replied curtly. He hurried away anxious to be away from the skanky female who wouldn't stop annoying him. He hurried back to his room, he closed his eyes shut and seconds later he re-opened them. A large crate the size of the door stood before him. "Sweet Lord." He whispered as he examined it. It was made of pure mahogany, the oldest and richest wood so far. There were small panels that were covered up by old normal wood.

He bit his bottom lip as he gingerly touched it with his fingertips. Like a child he wanted to test it. He looked around his room eagerly for any sort of object. He noticed an apple he had taken from Lunch laying on his bed lazily. Picking it up he opened the door with its smooth onyx made handle. He placed the object on the stool and shut the door carefully. He took out his wand and carefully tapped the large wooden object twice. He knew where the other one was. He had visited the shop so many times it was like reading a book. He felt a sudden shift and quickly he opened it. The apple was there but it was missing half of its piece.

He cursed under his breath and for the remaining afternoon he tried many objects that wouldn't go amiss, some would vanish completely; others would turn out like the apple. He looked at the large Grandfather clock, it read 6:45. Hermione would soon be coming for dinner. Quickly hoping for it to vanish, he sat himself on his couch, opened a random book and made himself look like he had spent the whole day reading his book.

"Draco?" Hermione asked peering through the door. She giggled when she saw him sitting on the couch. He looked up with a bemused look on his face. He loved her so much that it would make his betrayal all the worse. _I'm doing this for her...for mother...at least when I finally go to hell for this then I'll know I've been loved by an angel._

---

Harry chewed on his chicken leg, Ron had gotten into his head that the food was going to vanish at any moment so he was eating nearly any thing that had food on. Hermione and Ginny were eating politely and Draco was just eating some salad that had gone unnoticed by Ron. Luna and Neville were discussing what plants they could use to improve the salad and for what not small potions.

"'Arry! 'tie's 'ere!" Ron shouted his voice muffled by the amount of food in his mouth. Harry looked up from his plate and stared at his best friend.

"Weasley don't speak with your mouth open its bad enough to actually see bits of food coming _out_ from your mouth." Draco said which earned him a look off Ron and Hermione.

"Shut it!" He hissed. "Katie's back!" Ron said to Harry pointing to the tall girl who was being greeted by many other students. Draco felt himself grow pale. _Katie...shit...maybe she doesn't know it's me...I mean I confounded her...she can't know..._

"What's the keen interest in Bell Weasley? Is she your next victim?"

"She might give us a clue on who has been trying to attack Dumbledore." Hermione explained as Harry got up and rushed towards the tall brunette. "Draco, are you ok? You look pretty pale."

Draco ignored his girlfriend and focused on Katie and Harry. Katie was shrugging her shoulders but she suddenly caught Draco's glance. Harry whipped round just as Draco got up. "I'm Euh...going to the toilets...you know..." He trailed off. _She remembers! Potter knows! Hermione! No! I gotta get out of here..._

Harry rushed to the table. "Where's Draco going?" He demanded. He had caught the look in Draco's eyes. Fear. What did Draco fear? Then it hit him, he had begun acting weird when he'd gone to see Katie...it didn't take a genius to work that out.

"Toilets." Hermione replied not bothering, she was reading 'WitchTeen' with Ginny. Harry nodded and rushed after Draco. He took out his mauderes map and stared at it. Moaning Myrtle was alongside him. They were in the bathroom where Hermione had made her Polyjuice Potion.

Outside the bathroom he could hear a soft sobbing sound. Curious about the sound, Harry gently opened the door quietly.

Draco was stood before a sink, his back to the door, he splashed water on his face and rapidly pulled off his jumper. He clutched the sides of the sink tightly, his white-blond head bowed slightly dripping from the water. Moaning Myrtle was floating beside him, she looked like she was trying to comfort him. "Don't." Crooned the ghost. "Tell me what's wrong? I can help you..."

Draco snapped towards her. "No one can help me." He turned quickly to the sink. "I can't do it...it doesn't work! I've got to do it soon or else they'll kill her! They'll kill her!" His whole body began to shake violently. It wasn't till Harry heard a small sob that he realised Draco was sobbing. It became quite a shock to him, he had known the blond haired boy to be arrogant, pig-headed, rude, mean, nasty...but seeing him like this made Harry wonder if he really knew the boy, Draco's tears reflected into the mirror in front of him.

Draco shuddered and gasped and then with a great shudder he looked up at the mirror and froze petrified at the sight of Harry standing by the door behind him. He whipped round and suddenly all the anguish transformed into hate, anger...Harry quickly dodged the hex Draco had thrown at him instead it had hit a cubicle door. Harry shot a hex at the boy but it missed by an inch.

Draco lifted his wand, ready for another hex. "NO! STOP IT!" The forgotten Moaning Myrtle screeched, her voice echoing loudly around the room. Many of their hexes would hit sinks, toilets, doors; mirrors... the two boys were running round the bathroom their pants soaking wet. Draco was beyond reason now.

"I know you tried to kill Dumbledore!" Harry roared. Using a large cubicle for cover. "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand!" He roared back dodging a curse from Harry. "CRU-" He shouted running towards Harry. Harry had to think fast. Only one spell came to mind.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" The sixteen year-old boy bellowed waving his wand wildly. It hit Draco right on target. He stopped still and stared at him before looking down at himself. Blood had begun to sprout from his shirt; it looked like someone had slashed him with a sword instead of a wand. He touched his face and felt more blood come from small slashes across his face. "No..." Harry whispered as Draco staggered forward, his blood pouring out quicker than normal. "No..."

"MURDER!!" The ghost shrilled pointing towards Harry. "MURDER! MURDER!!"

"NO!" Harry shouted, he skidded to Draco's side. Pressing his hands on the wounds, his face was shimmering scarlet, his white hands clutching his chest. He was moaning something that was barely audible.

Suddenly the door banged open and Snape rushed in. He took one look at Draco and realised something was adrift.

He rushed to the boy's side, pushed Harry away roughly and pulled out his wand. He murmured something at Draco's chest following Draco's wounds. The blood slowly halted and came to an ease.

Harry watched Draco, he was on the brink of fainting, his face was paler than snow, what had possessed him to use that spell escaped him but now it seemed to fit into place. He caused Katie Bell to go to St Mungo's. He poisoned Hermione and Ron...what other crimes had he done?

Moaning Myrtle was wailing loudly, floating around them. Snape pushed Harry even further back as he picked up the now fainted Draco, his head hung limp. "Come with me. He needs the Hospital Wing. There's going to be an amount of scarring." His voice sounded colder than usual. Harry nodded and jumped to his feet. Snape supported the poor boy across the watery floor. Harry followed the potions teacher out into the corridor. He couldn't bear to look at Draco or Snape.

_What's Hermione gonna think? What about Ginny? Ron? I nearly murdered Malfoy!_ The words 'Malfoy' and 'nearly murdered' rang inside his head. He could feel Snape's anger roll off him. Students gaped at him as they passed by. Madame Pomfrey gasped when she saw Draco. "Right here!" She demanded.

Harry stood in silence, it seemed like minutes had passed instead of an hour. Within moments Snape stood before him, his black eyes burning with a livid anger. "I didn't mean it to happen...I-I came in and found him..." He said in a choked voice. "W-we argued...and then...I've never used that spell before...I-I didn't know!"

"Enough. Luckily I came or else we might not be here. Apparently I underestimated you." He stared at Harry. "Who taught you that spell?" Harry bit his bottom lip. "Well Potter?"

"I dunno...I found it somewhere..." Harry started.

"A Dark Arts spell like that? Where?" Snape interrogated.

"The library!" Harry invented wildly. In truth he had actually found the spell in his Potions book. Courtesy of the Half Blood Prince. If he had known what the spell would do...the damage, he'd have never used it...

"Liar." Harry found is throat constricting inside him. He looked up and was surprised to see a slight flicker of fear in Snape's eyes. "Bring me your school bag. Now." Harry nodded and raced away. Down the corridor, he wondered why people kept staring at him as he passed them.

"Harry?" He whipped round and faced Hermione and Ron. "You're soaking!" Harry glimpsed down at his attire, he was amazed and horrified by the fact that he was soaking wet with Draco's blood. "What on earth happened?"

Harry stared at Hermione. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Hermione. But listen very carefully to me." Harry explained to her everything that had happened. Hermione's breath hitched in her voice. She didn't know what to do. She pushed Harry away and ran away from him. "Ron I need to ask you a favour."

--

Hermione threw herself on her bed. She sobbed loudly. The man she loved...was a liar and an attempted murderer. She shoved off everything he had given to her, books, letters, notes, small bits and pieces...

Ginny tried to comfort her but she was pushed back. "Leave me be!" She sobbed. Ginny shook her head and left. "Why? Why? WHY?!" She sobbed louder and louder. She dug her nails into her palms and sobbed loud loudly. Tears streamed down her face. It was worse than the Winter Ball. She had given him the chance to confess to her...she had demanded him to tell her if there was anything behind the attacks he's tell her.

He'd lied to her. And right now Draco could've died for all she cared.

* * *

_The inevitable break up has happened. Well it had to happen sooner or later. Poll results are on next chappie that should be up...Tuesday or Monday. Don't forgt to review!!!_


	21. Loneliness

_I don't own anything but pls review!!!

* * *

_

It started with...

_Chapter 21_

_Loneliness..._

He had made a pact with the devil now he had to live with the consequences. Slytherin welcomed him back like a hero while the main person he wanted to be with refused to speak to him let alone look at him. Slytherin knew what Draco had been up to but his latest scam had been the cherry on the cake. Whatever Harry had done to him had forced him to spend every Saturday morning in Snape's office sorting out detention files till the end of the year.

"I hate to see you like this." Harry muttered taking a spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth. Ever since that day, Hermione refused to talk about Draco and would go all quiet if his name was mentioned. Harry had then decided that wherever she went, she'd have someone near her so if the said boy came near her...well he wouldn't get very close.

"I'm fine Harry." Hermione replied. But she wasn't. According to Ginny she'd sob herself to sleep then wake up screaming. She'd never say what the dream was about but two seconds later she'd start sobbing again.

"Not long now till the exams eh?" Ron said changing the subject. They stared at him. "Maybe not..."

"Ron's right. I should focus more on my studies and less on..." Her sentence trailed off. She swallowed hard as her chin trembled. She took a deep breath and took a big bite of her toast. "I mean the exams are coming and I want to be ready, right?" She said as she swallowed the toasted bread. Harry and Ron nodded.

"I've got O.W.L.S." Ginny complained. "Already we've been given extra homework and study sessions..." Harry hugged his girlfriend gently.

"Better than us having it all supervised by that toad of a woman." Harry said gently. She nodded and leapt out of her seat.

"I gotta go to Divination. Thank god that next year I can drop it!" She quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and hurried off to her class.

"We've got...Charms." Ron said looking at his schedule. Hermione nodded and took a quick gulp of pumpkin juice. Harry glanced towards the Slytherin table. Draco looked miserable. Pansy was massaging his back but Draco shoved her off and left the Great Hall as quickly as he could manage.

--

"'Ello you lot." Hagrid said gruffly to them late that day. He greeted them inside his hut and poured the trio a strong cup of tea. "I heard what 'ad happened to Malfoy." Looking forcefully towards Harry. "From what I heard, Snape was all set 'aving you expelled. But Dumbledore told 'im no. Said you didn't mean to do it."

"I didn't." Harry protested feebly. Hagrid said nothing but looked at him slightly disappointed.

"Anyway Malfoy deserved it!" Ron defended quickly. Hermione let out a small gasp and started crying. Ron quickly shut up and tried to comfort her. Hagrid shook his head at them.

"'ow has she been 'olding up?" Harry glanced towards Hermione.

"Not so good. She still loves him..." He said tensely. "I didn't mean to use that sort of spell on him...I was just so angry."

"I know. I know. 'Arry we all do things were not proud of." He said gruffly patting Harry's back. "But we shouldn't let that anger get to us. You'd end up like 'im." Harry didn't need to know who he was referring to.

"I can't play Quidditch. I mean I can but not in the match." Harry said letting out a sigh. Hagrid motioned for him to follow him outside his hut. Harry followed him leaving Ron and Hermione. "I'm scared Hagrid." He said slowly. "I'm scared of what's going to happen." He glanced towards the Dark Forest. "They say I'm the chosen one...the one that's supposed to end this...Neither can live while the other survives. That was what the prophecy said."

"'Arry...you might 'ave to do all this saving the world...but you gotta remember that you're not alone anymore." Hagrid said wisely. "You might not want it. But you're stuck with it."

--

"Harry me boy!" Harry winced at the shrill of Slughorn's voice. "Ah, the perfect potion once more!"

They were in potions. They were in the final weeks before the exams started. They were in the fifth period of the day. They only had two more to go and then it would be time for dinner. "Harry! I thought you had gotten rid of that book!" Hermione hissed to him once Slughorn was away examining another student's potion.

"I did." Harry replied smiling at her. "I just followed the instructions." He lifted up his book and showed her his newly bought Potions book. She examined it and passed it back to him satisfied. "Satisfied?"

"Yes." She replied. They continued working in silence. It felt soothing for once rather than annoying. But if Hermione had looked up just before the bell rang she would've seen Draco stare at her. But she didn't.

"Guys!" Ron shouted rushing up to them. In his hands he held a small piece of parchment. Thrusting it to Harry he unravelled it quickly. "Is it Dumbledore?"

"No...He's put our meetings on hold till I get that memory off Slughorn...besides...his writing is neater...this looks more like Hagrid's..." He noticed the blotches on the writing and gathered that he had been crying.

_Dear Hermione, Harry and Ron._

_I know you might've forgotten him...but Aragog died the other night, Ron and Harry have met him but you haven't Hermione. You would've liked him...so friendly...well tonight I'm planning on burring him...it'd mean so much if you came. It'll be around dusk so bring your cloak...normally I wouldn't have asked but I can't bear to do it alone._

_Hagrid._

"He's mental if he thinks that I'm planning on spending my evening morning a spider that nearly ate me!" Ron shouted once Harry had finished reading it.

"Keep it down!" Hermione hissed at him. She looked as incredulous as him. "Look we'll spend no more than a few minutes. Then we'll go."

"You can but I'm staying here." Ron argued back. "You were in a coma when it happened-"

"I was petrified!"

"Whatever, but we went to get answers on how to solve the mystery of that snake-"

"A Basilisk Ronald."

"A snake is a snake! And me and Harry listen to Hagrid's advice and so we enter the Dark Forest and before we know we're being chased out of the bloomin' thing thanks to a giant spider who was hungry!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron. The thing was Hagrid's friend and we're his friend. Harry are you going to go?" She asked. Harry hesitated. "Harry you can't be! He's asking us to leave the castle at night and you're in enough trouble as it is!"

"So? We've been down there at night before many times." Harry replied glancing at the note.

"Well I'm not going. I didn't like the thing when it was alive so I'm not gonna like it now." Ron answered; he swung his bag over his shoulder and headed off.

"Harry! Before you go...now I know you're in a sort of predicament." Slughorn said quickly approaching them. Harry glanced towards Hermione.

"I know sir."

"And I couldn't help but overhear that you're friend...Hagrid was it? Has to bury his pet spider? May I ask what type is it?" Harry looked baffled.

"Well sir...it's a spider." Harry said uneasily. "It's big...with eight legs." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's description.

"My condolences...what time are you going?"

Harry looked towards Hermione. She looked away suddenly interested at the cracks on the ceiling. "Seven?" He said unsure.

"Splendid! I'll meet you at the Great Hall then?" Slughorn then walked past him leaving a very shocked and nervous Harry.

"You still need that memory." Hermione said gently as they were walking to their final class of the day before heading off for dinner.

"How? I've tried to be nice and friendly with him..."

"You might need some _luck_ with that then." Harry stood still, Hermione continued walking until she stopped and turned round. "You've tried everything. So use it." Harry stared at her even more baffled. He chuckled slightly and hurried after her.

"Where would I be without you Hermione?" He asked her gently. She smiled and took his offered his arm.

"A lost cause." She teased.

--

"One for Harry...one for you Hagrid...there's a fellow and finally one for me..." Slughorn said handing each person their goblet. He poured a large amount of firewhiskey in each one, they had just returned from Aragog's burial. Hagrid was a mixture of anger and sadness, Slughorn had 'apparently' taken some of the giant spider's venom for research, watching Slughorn eye Hagrid's collection of wild creature's bits and pieces Harry began to wonder of Slughorn was interested in this event but knowing Slughorn he probably wasn't.

"To Aragog! Long live the king of spiders'!" Slughorn said raising his goblet high, Harry pretended to drink it. It smelt funny and he wasn't in the mood to get drunk.

The night wore on. Harry watched on as Slughorn and Hagrid sang old songs and drank more firewhiskey. They toasted to anything that came into mind. Hogwarts, Dumbledore, Harry at one point...to wine, even to Snape and when Harry asked why Slughorn blinked and quickly made another random toast. Slughorn was singing an old English song about Ancient times.

"Me dad and yer mum an' dad shouldn't 'ave gone!" Hagrid slurred, Harry lifted his head up, he had been enchanting the whiskey in his glass so he didn't hear what was being said. He stared at Hagrid. "Bes' wiz and witch of the centaury!" Big tears rolled down the half giant's face. Harry looked away. "I never knew um...terrible...terrible thing." Hagrid suddenly stopped speaking and collapsed onto the table. He was out for the count.

"My singing that bad then?" Slughorn said noticing Hagrid's slump form. Harry got up and wrapped a blanket round his shoulders.

"He was talking about my parents...about them dying." Harry replied quietly.

Slughorn repressed a large belch. "Yes...yes terrible...indeed. I knew your mother...talented witch..." He was at a loss to say anything.

Harry turned his attention to the fire. "I was only one when they died." He poked the logs to get the burning bright again. "But...I found a lot more of what had happened that night...my dad died before my mum...did you know that?" Slughorn stuttered nervously. "Voldemort killed him and then told her to step aside so he could...kill me."

"My dear boy..." His words were more forced than felt.

"But she didn't. He only wanted me...he would've let her live but she didn't move...she could've run." Slughorn gave a huge shudder.

"That's awful...oh dear..." He said breathlessly.

"Yea' it is...she tried to plead with him...but he just laughed at her...he just laughed at her and killed her."

"That's enough!" Slughorn said suddenly. Harry turned to look at him. He was pale white and was shaking like a leaf. Somehow Felix Felicis was urging him onwards.

"You liked her didn't you? I forgot...sorry." Slughorn made a strangled sound.

"Like her? There was no one like her." Tears were brimming in his eyes. "She was very smart...and funny...very brave...I helped her sometimes..."

"But you won't help me?" Harry said his words tearing the potions man from his dream. "Her son. She gave me her life yet you won't give me that memory." Harry stared steadily at the man. He whimpered as the tears fell down his face.

"I'd help you...of course I'd help you but..."

"You can. I need that memory." He knew he was safe. That good luck potion was telling him he was safe and he would soon be a very lucky wizard. "Please sir...in order to destroy the Dark Lord I need that memory. I am the Chosen One...I have to kill him. So that other talented witches and wizards get the chance to live like mine never did." Slughorn choked on a sob. He shook silently. Harry looked at him. "Be brave like my mother sir."

"I shall never be as brave as her..." Slughorn said quietly. "I am not proud of it...I am ashamed...I am very ashamed...please don't think of me any less..."

"By giving me that memory shall eliminate everything you did that day." Slughorn nodded wearily. He took out his wand and gently tapped his head. The silvery thing that came out of it was quickly contained in a small jar.

"Don't think of me..." Slughorn didn't finish of his sentence he fell asleep and like Hagrid was snoring loudly. Harry snatched up the jar and left the hut. He prayed that Dumbledore was awake, somehow he knew he was.

--

Hermione woke up with a jolt. Her recent dream had scared her beyond belief. She had been running behind her Dark Eaters were chasing her. She had called out for Draco but he didn't come. She hated to admit the fact that she still loved him. She understood it was because of his father...but why not stop him?

She curled in her bed trying to drift of asleep. She tossed and turned thinking about Draco. She felt like something bad was going to happen...but what? She didn't know. She let out a deep breath. She'd talk to Draco tomorrow. She'd face him...she'd talk to him...she fell asleep thinking about it...

* * *

_You know the drill review after reading. Comments wil be appriciated. Poll results up nxt chappie sos my mum is demanding that I get off this comp. sos love you all lol_


	22. Silence

_**It's getting closer to end...lol. I don't own anything but Happy Holidays!

* * *

**_

It started with...

_**Chapter 22**_

_Silence..._

* * *

Harry was sitting in the corner of the common room, telling everything that had happened the night before with Slughorn, Dumbledore, Voldemort and a lot of memories. "So are you saying that You-Know-Who has separated his soul so that he wouldn't die?" Ron asked afterwards.

"Yep." Harry replied.

"So a Horcruxe is actually an object with a human beings soul trapped inside?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "And you said that so far he's made seven..."

"Must like the number." Ron said chuckling slightly. Harry smiled at his friend's effort.

"So far there's been the diary...the snake...something that belonged to each of the houses...that makes six...and the seventh..." Hermione bit her bottom lip. She snapped her fingers and jumped up and stared at Harry. "Is you! You're the seventh Horcruxe! That's why you share that weird connection!"

"Blimey she's good." Ron commentated staring at Harry's shocked face.

"Wow...that actually explains a lot...about our wands...especially during the Triwizard Tournament when our wands touched..." Harry said slowly in awe. Hermione nodded encouragingly.

"But seven is a large number...his soul must be in torment...imagine it..." Hermione said quietly. She bit her lip again. "So there's the diary that you've destroyed so that limits down to six...did Dumbledore give you any tips?"

"He said we'd discuss it more when it's my next lesson..." Harry said. He gazed towards the window. Instead of a glowing sun it was murky grey. Its pregnant skies were rolling in. _The calm before the storm..._He felt a chill roll down his spine as the odd thought swam in his mind.

Hermione followed Harry's gaze. She then looked back at Ron. "We better head of to Herbology before it rains."

--

All throughout the class, Harry's mind drifted to what Dumbledore had told him and what Hermione had said. So Voldemort was in torment? Harry smiled bitterly. He fears death but brings death to people?

Hermione looked at him. She couldn't concentrate either; her thoughts went back to two things, her recent nightmares and Draco.

She used the pincers to take a leaf from a plant. She replayed her last moment with Draco in her mind. She wanted to forgive him but she would lose Harry. Could she love anyone else like Draco? The thought wasn't worth it.

She knew the answer and she also knew that if she didn't act soon he'd leave her. Hermione stared at the pincers in her hand then at the plant. She tossed them down and shot out of the large greenhouse.

She didn't care it was raining, she had to find him. She didn't notice that there was a small wet muddy patch coming up the stony steps leading into the Castle. She tripped and fell banging her chin on the step. She pulled herself up but slipped again.

"Ow..." She said staring at the two red marks on her knees, she had a small graze on one knee but the other was going to take a bruise. She blinked once then twice. The tears came down hard

"Hermione!" She lifted her head up. Her hair wet from the rain. There he was also dripping wet. He walked towards her but she scrambled up and ran towards the lake. Tears fell down her face. "Hermione!" She carried on running and when she reached the lake, she acted on impulse. She jumped in.

When she saw him standing there, it felt like a thump to the chest. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be hurt again. She felt herself grow duller as she sank further in the water. She didn't want to be in pain. _You love him...so be with him..._Her mind sang to her. She shook her head. She was so confused. _You don't have to tell Harry...just be happy...for your sake..._She felt the seaweed brush up against her leg. She felt her oxygen leave her body, she closed her eyes. Maybe death wasn't so bad. Maybe...maybe it doesn't hurt. _Swim! Swim! Swim!_ The alert signals were going round her head. _You'll never see Draco again...you'll never see him!_

A life without Draco? It wasn't worth it. She opened her eyes and tried to kick her legs in the water. But her energy had left her. She saw something blurry come into the water. Maybe it was her angel...her world was going black. "I love you Draco." She said closing her eyes.

Seconds later she felt someone blowing air into her lungs. Something was coming up. Next thing she knew she was coughing madly, gasping for air. She looked at her side and saw Draco kneeling beside her. He was frowning. "No one noticed." He said. Hermione nodded and pushed herself up. "You're so bloody stupid." He said angrily.

"What?" She demanded, she rolled to her side and helped herself get up. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't been completely honest with me!"

"And face losing you?"

"I would've forgiven you!"

"Not with Potter playing Bodyguard with you."

"I said I would've forgiven you! And Harry is just making sure I'm ok!" Hermione exclaimed. She grabbed his arm. "Why?"

The question that stopped him. Why? For many reasons. "My father, Snape...my house pick which ever you like."

"Did you ever love me?"

"Don't you dare ask me that question! You know I do. You know damn well!" He replied angrily. Hermione smiled nervously.

"I still love you." She said, slowly she felt a chill roll up her spine. She hadn't realised how cold she was feeling even if it was late May slowly entering June. She looked up slowly at him. He walked over towards her and pulled her towards him.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you to say that?" He said breathlessly before kissing her. She could taste the lake water on his lips and firewhiskey in his breath. To him she tasted like something he had to have over and over again. One taste could never satisfy him. His hands wrapped round her brown locks while hers went into his blonde hair. He took his cloak off him wrapping it round her to keep her warm.

How he wished he had more time with her. That time stood still for the pair of them. Why was fate so cruel with them? With him? If she knew how further his betrayal was...would she still feel the same for him? Would she just hate him? As they stripped themselves of their wet clothes he felt ill, he was betraying everything that was so dear to him so that they could live. All of this in the exchange for a life...

He traced her arm up to her collarbone. She stayed fast asleep snuggling into his body. He traced ever so gently her face, her nose, her eyes, her lips, her cheeks, her ears...she didn't even stir. She was so mentally exhausted from everything from the recent past few weeks that she welcomed sleep.

"Draco?" Hermione said groggily. She knew it was past noon. She looked up from the silk sheets and saw Draco standing with his boxers on to the fireplace. It glowed dimly. In his hand was a small glass of a red liquid. "What's wrong?" Draco turned and smiled at her, even when she looked sleepy she still managed to look irresistible to him.

"Nothing my love. Go back to sleep." He said smiling softly at her. Hermione propped herself on her elbow.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Nearly five. Don't worry. You haven't been missed...well too much." She grinned at him. "Potter and Weasley are under the impression that after certain events it finally got up to you...right now...Potter is with future Mrs Potter and Weasley is stalking some poor student."

"Then we have time before dinner?" Hermione said sitting up, her head resting on her knees. Draco caught her meaning but shook his head. "Then tonight?"

"Won't you be heavily guarded by Potter?"

"_Harry_ is having his lesson with Dumbledore. Ron sleeps through anything." Draco bit his bottom lip. He was playing with fire. The job had to be done tonight. They were waiting for him. Snape had even told him. Tonight. But if he played his cards right then maybe everything might be ok. He walked over to the bed and kissed her gently.

"I love you." He whispered. She caressed his face softly.

"I know."

--

Harry rushed inside the common room; it had just gone past nine. Hermione hadn't even left. Harry had told them that Dumbledore wanted him ready for their final lesson. "Here. Take this." He gave the rest of the Felicis good luck potion to Ginny. He kissed her swiftly. Ron placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "You still have those coins we used last term for our D.A lessons? Is anything should happen use them and call the others." Hermione nodded.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. "You sound like you're going off to battle." Harry quickly hugged his friend.

"I don't know where I'm going but it's after a Horcruxe. A necklace." Harry said. They flinched at the mention of the cursed Dark Art.

"Be careful." Ginny said kissing him quickly. Harry nodded and stared at Hermione.

"Tell Neville to be on his guards. Get a message round." She nodded. Harry pulled Ron aside. "Watch for Draco on the Map, he's up to something."

"I will do." Ron promised. They gave Harry a small wave as he hurried out of the common room. Ron turned towards Hermione. "Hermione...fancy a game of wizard's chess?"

--

Draco paced his room. Every single Slytherin was waiting. At his command. He looked at his clock. It was approaching ten. Hermione should have come but he assumed it would've been too risky. He looked back at the clock. Tonight his destiny would be decided. The signal had been sent, Hogwarts had dropped its defences, for reasons Draco didn't understand.

He wished his cabinet to appear. He took a deep breath. He took off his tie and placed it inside. With shaky hands he shut the door. He murmured the spell and waited. He heard a small noise come inside. He opened it carefully. There on the small seat was a ring. It wasn't any old ring. It was a crest ring. One with the Malfoy coat of arms on.

The signal had been alerted. There came a clap of thunder making Draco jump. He turned and stared out of his window. It had been raining for a couple of hours but now it was looking heavier and wilder. The wind howled at his window like a banshee. The thunder hadn't been a surprise. It had been coming for a while now.

---

Hermione shivered when she heard the thunder clap around the Castle. She had just lost Wizard's Chess to Ron who was now snoring quietly in a crimson chair by the fire. Ginny was reading a book and Neville was going over that day's Herbology. "The calm before the storm." She whispered. The fire flickered. She got up and walked to the window. The knot in her stomach had grown...it was her way of her body telling her that something was about to happen.

--

Draco saw the cabinet shudder, this time much bigger and louder. It seemed to expand but Draco couldn't tell. He moved back a few steps. They were coming. No one could stop it now. The ring seemed to cut into Draco but he realised he had clenched his fists into tight balls.

--

"Sir! You have to drink it!" Harry pleaded. He hated seeing the man who he cared about suffer. Since the moment his headmaster's lips touched the potion in the skull made basin he had begun to tremble and shake. Harry believed it was the potions effects and tried to sooth the old man. He had forced him to drink it even though he didn't want to but he had given his word.

"Not me! Not me! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Dumbledore said in hysterics, waving his hands away at the cold air. Harry filled up the goblet once more with the potion there was one mouthful left. He forced it down the old man's throat once again. Dumbledore began to sob. "No! NO! Don't make me drink it!"

"Sir I have to. You made me promise!" Harry replied. Dumbledore stared at him like a mad man, like someone possessed. He whacked Harry aside with his wand.

"NO!" Harry stared at him shocked. Harry quickly scrambled to his feet and snatched the goblet that had dangerously rolled close to the edge of the large rock. He poured in the last of the murky potion with all the force he could muster he poured the last of it down the man's throat.

Dumbledore's body shook violently then stood still. Harry felt scared. He didn't know what the potion did but suddenly the man flopped to the ground, Harry rushed to his side but Dumbledore went rigid at his touch. "Sir? Sir please! Please! Wake up!" Dumbledore lifted his head, his face flushed red, his eyes were rolled back. Harry tried to reach out for his headmaster; he flinched at how hot he was. "Water...water!" He pulled out his wand and ran to the basin, he casted Aguamenti again and again but it didn't work. Each time he scooped up water each time it reached the surface it'd vanish.

He glanced towards Dumbledore. He looked weak and in poor health glancing inwards to the basin he noticed the object and reason for this midnight stroll to this place, snatching it quickly he placed it in his pocket. He glanced quickly towards Dumbledore again, gulping quickly he hurried to the side of the large rock. Carefully he scooped the cold water from the lake into the goblet and dashed to Dumbledore's side. He poured the cool liquid inside his throat.

Dumbledore shuddered and looked up at Harry; his eyes were still rolled back. He snatched his arm tightly. His voice sounded like a harsh noise instead of his calm and gentle one. "So at last...it begins."

* * *

**_Spooky right?Don't worry Hermione didn't try to commit suicide, she was just really unhappy and so and so forth. So next chappie you all know what's going to happen...I just added a few things and removed a few things that felt right after reading the sixth book for the thousandth time this month T-T'_**

**_I did that Telethon thing we got going on at school it's a charity for heriditary diseases...I gave about 35 euros...my therapist said it'd help me get over my Holiday Blues...I know who is depressed and sad around Chistmas??0-o_**

**_Here are the poll results: The question was _**

**_Who should I kill off?_**

**_A- Ron_**

**_B- Neville_**

**_C- Luna _**

**_D- You tell me who you want to evicte from the fanfic. _**

**_A- 5_**

**_B- 3_**

**_C-0_**

**_D-10 It was a toss up between Pansy/Lucius/ Snape._**

**_NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!!HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!_**


	23. A Death

Thanks once more for reviewing!!! So I was watching POC3 while I was writing this so you might find some scenes. I've added and removed a few scenes from both the film and the book. I have said I will be doing a sequel. The first chapter shall be ready by Christmas. At the end of this story I shall give you one of those things that have all the Character bio etc...well it will be one for the new characters. The quotes are based on Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Have fun reading I don't own anything. Nadda.

* * *

It started with...

Chapter 23

A Death...

_Dreams pass into the reality of action. From the actions stems the dream again; and this interdependence produces the highest form of living. – Anais Nin._

_How is one to live a moral and compassionate existence when one is fully aware of the blood, the horror inherent in life, when one finds darkness not only in one's culture but within oneself? If there is a stage at which an individual life becomes truly adult, it must be when one grasps the irony in its unfolding and accepts responsibility for a life lived in the midst of such paradox. One must live in the middle of contradiction, because if all contradiction were eliminated at once life would collapse. There are simply no answers to some of the great pressing questions. You continue to live them out, making your life a worthy expression of leaning into the light__._ _– Barry Lopez_

_The irony of man's condition is that the deepest need is to be free of the anxiety of death and annihilation; but it is life itself which awakens it, and so we must shrink from being fully alive. – Ernest Becker_

--------

Draco slowly opened the door. Out, one by one Death Eaters came inside his room. He stared opened mouthed as he watched his Aunt Bellatrix came out, her dark hair even wilder. "You finally did it then." She said. "This place hasn't changed much...ah yes it has...muggles live here..." She cackled looking round sniffing the air.

"You know what you have to do?" Growled a voice from behind her. Draco stiffened at the sight of Fenrir. He let out a small howl. "Shame it's not near a full moon...I can smell children a mile away."

"You've already eaten a cow. And that was before we got to London." Another voice said teasing the werewolf.

"I didn't say I was hungry! I said I could smell them! You're just jealous that my talents are more...important in the Dark Lord's eyes." Fenrir replied growling slightly.

"You're just an animal. A large dog with fleas...I have something that I'm proud of...I'm a pure blood. What are you? A dumb dog."

"Be careful who you call dumb dog Yaxley!" Fenrir growled, his body arched back, ready for an attack.

"I call them as I see them." The man replied gruffly ignoring the werewolf's stance. He fished into his ragged dark robes and pulled out a cigarette.

"Eurgh!" Bellatrix said disapprovingly. "How can you even dare to touch one of those muggle products?" Yaxley looked up at her and blew the inhaled smoke in her face. She stared coldly towards him refusing to cough.

"Your brother-in-law favours them...though his tastes are far greater than mine." Bellatrix let a small hiss escape her lips. "So what do we do?" He asked inhaling his cigarette again.

"Cause havoc but no killing. We're to cause a stir. Frighten some kids." Bellatrix said sweeping her long black robe behind her. "Tonight...Draco shall earn his stripes." Draco swallowed hard under the pressure of each Death Eaters gaze.

--

A loud bang coming from outside the corridor alerted every student's attention. Ginny and Neville ran towards the window. "N-Neville! Use the coins! NOW!" She ordered, she grabbed her wand and got ready for the oncoming attack. Hermione leapt to her feet.

"I've got a better idea." She pressed her wand into her neck. "Sonorus!" A small flash of light emitted from her wand. "GRYFFINDOR STUDENTS! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THE DORM! GET UP AND PROTECT OUR SCHOOL!" Her voice echoed everywhere in the Gryffindor room.

From the top of each dorm's landing lights came on one by one. Ron stood on a table alongside Hermione and Ginny. It wasn't long before the common room was filled with every single Gryffindor student all the way up to the seventh year's dorm's landing. They stood their wands in their hands. Neville was by the window, from there he could see lights come on in the Hufflepuff's Dorms, he could see lights appear in the Ravenclaw's as well.

He nodded towards Ron. "Listen everyone!" He shouted.

Hermione placed her wand to her neck. "EVERYONE!" The room went silent. "Thank you." Ron cleared his throat.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK FROM INTRUDERS!" He shouted.

"It's Sirius Black!" A small voice said coming from the stairs. Murmurs came around the common room like a buzz.

"NO YOU IDIOTS! DEATH EATERS!" Ron yelled once more. No one dared utter a word. "Dumbledore's not here. We have to protect this place!"

"What about Potter?"

"Yea! Bring us Potter!" Cried students.

Ginny's eyebrow twitched angrily as cries for Harry became dominant. Ron looked towards the others for help. "Oh god..." She whispered.

"What shall we do?" Ron asked.

"We shall have to fight one way or another." Hermione said. "And with Dumbledore and Harry missing our winnings look weak. If we fight like this we've got no chance. Half the school would be killed."

"I'm not planning on dying tonight. I have no reason to die." Ron replied glancing towards the Gryffindor students.

"Then what are you willing to die for?" Ginny said looking at him coldly. She walked towards the edge of the table. The students close by turned and stared at her. "You _will_ listen to me. LISTEN!" The room went silent once more. "The rest of the Houses will be looking to us for guidance. For Gryffindor to lead! And what shall they see? Frightened students too afraid to fight for themselves? No! No...They shall see the reason we were selected into this House. They shall see courage...and bravery!" Ron smirked at his little sister. He could see the common room listening intently to her.

"And what the enemy shall see is the force of our strength! The will of our hearts! The might of our wands! They shall see us and they will know what we can do! By the friendships we've made and the courage that lies hidden beneath us...I ask you- no, I demand that you protect this school! Protect this place so that those Death Eaters learn to fear us! That they should not mistake being young for a sign of weakness!" She took a moment breath. She knew she had them. "Everybody...are you ready to fight?"

"YES!" Dean Thomas yelled out. "FOR HOGWARTS!"

"Yes! FOR DUMBLEDORE!"

"FOR HARRY!" Seamus shouted. "WE'VE GOT THE ORDER ON OUR SIDE LADS! THAT'S ALL WE NEED!"

"FOR HOGWARTS!" The students cried out, cheering their wands rose high above their heads.

"Then everybody! HUZZAH!" She jumped off the table and strode towards the portrait. The students following her. She walked towards the top of the staircases. "WHO DARES TO INTRUDE HERE?" She yelled using her wand for a megaphone. "FELLOW HOUSES! JOIN US AGAINST THE DARK LORD!" Chambers burst open from down below and upstairs. Shouts of students echoed all throughout the tall tower. Some of the first years, overcome by the excitement raised their House Flags high in the air like they did at Quidditch Matches.

"FOR HOGWARTS!" They cried out. The battle had begun.

--

Harry stared at Hogwarts something was not right. Too many lights were on. Shaking his head he quickly turned his attention back to Dumbledore. He had just thrown up and was now shaking. "Sir?" He asked, his voice betraying how worried he was. Dumbledore gave him his wishful smile. Dumbledore looked slightly disorientated with the way his hair was plastered to him. He

"I'm fine Harry. Once we return back to the Castle...find Snape." He said, and for the first time Harry had ever known him, Dumbledore sounded slightly scared. Harry nodded. "Good." He gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze but it froze when he stared in the sky. "Tonight seems much brighter."

"I only know the North Star sir..." Harry replied. Dumbledore chuckled.

"My library in my office contains many things about the stars. I'm sure Miss Granger would like." Harry had to smile. It was like each second he seemed to be getting better.

"Who's there?" A shrill of a woman's voice shouted. The two males turned round, Harry was startled to see that it was Madame Rosmerta, a broom in on hand and her wand in the other. "Albus? What on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the school?"

"Rosmerta! I was taking a stroll with young Harry here." Dumbledore replied quickly.

"Albus the school is under attack! LOOK!" They turned round and were amazed and horrified to see that glowing above the school was the Dark Mark.

"Ginny!" Harry whispered feeling the wind leave him. "Sir!" Dumbledore nodded.

"Put your invisibility cloak on!" He grabbed Harry's wrist and held fast onto Harry as he apparated them back to the Castle.

--

Ginny grabbed Hermione behind an overturned desk. They were fighting against Crabbe and Goyle's fathers. "STUPEFY!" Hermione shouted. Aiming her stunning spell towards Crabbe Sr. She quickly hid under the desk.

"Brackium Emendo!" Ginny yelled firing it at Goyle Sr. She smiled at Hermione's stare. "I learnt it off Guilderoy."

"CISTEM APERIO!" The desk flew aside and Goyle Sr. stood his left arm limp and in his right his wand fixed at the two girls. Crabbe Sr. Happened to be lying motionlessly against the wall. "Crui-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A deep voice cried out belonging to Ginny's older brother Bill. Ginny dashed to her brother's side. "Stupefy!" Goyle Sr, quickly joined Crabbe Sr side. "Jesus Christ, are you ok?" He asked as he looked at them.

"Yea'...how did you know this was happening?" Ginny asked glancing quickly at the unconscious Death Eaters.

"You've got portraits and Tonks was in Hogsmeade." He replied. "Now come on!" Hermione dusted her skirt and followed him.

"NEVILLE!!" They froze as Neville dodged a spell aimed by Antonin Dolohov. Bill aimed his wand at the old man but was tackled by Fenrir. "BILL!" Ginny screamed but Hermione pulled her away.

"Drink the potion!" Hermione said distraughtly. Ginny nodded quickly and drank the remaining of the good luck potion.

Ginny aimed her wand at Dolohov who was trying to curse Neville. He was behind a broken door that wouldn't hold long. "Stay away from my friends!" She shouted. "Ruptispecktis!" Dolohov looked up and suddenly he was on all fours moaning and withering in pain. "Come on!" She shouted hurrying towards the Great Hall.

--

Harry hurried down the astrology tower. "Expelliarmus!" Harry whipped round and tried to run back up but found he was immobile. He looked up and with a mixture of the Dark Mark and the odd claps of thunder he saw Dumbledore's wand hanging in the air. But how come he wasn't moving? _He had wordlessly done it...probably the second before...he's lost the chance to defend himself..._Harry looked up sharply. Who would dare attack Dumbledore? It couldn't be Voldemort...Harry would definitely know that.

Somehow Dumbledore showed no signs of fear...but rather amusement. He turned to face the steps. Harry sensed another figure was present. "Ah...I wondered when you'd come." The figure stepped out from under the shadows. Harry stood aghast at the person.

"No...Way..." He whispered. The person was none other than Draco.

"Good Evening." Dumbledore continued. "Put down your wand. You have mine."

"Who else is here?" Draco demanded looking round wildly.

"No one other than myself. What can an old man do for you tonight?"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, Harry noted how nervous he sounded. Draco regretted saying them. He didn't know the old man but he had not harmed him...like his father... "You have no idea what I've done..."

"By your hand?" Draco stared at him confused. "Did you act alone in this invasion?" Dumbledore explained glancing towards the glowering Mark.

Draco bit his bottom lip; he glanced towards the Mark to Dumbledore to the tip of his wand. "I can't...No...I had help."

"Don't worry. They have not arrived. I believe that they are being...detained." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"I found a way to let them in...No one knew...Not even you!" Draco replied. The pressure was seeking into him like toxic. He felt like if anything else happened now he'd snap.

"I know your situation." He replied. "You have a father who wishes favour and in doing so he will use any ways of doing so." Draco snapped up and stared at him. "You have a mother who sees no way out. You yourself are like her...but there are others who are willing to help you."

"No one can help me. I have to do this...not for my father...but for two people." Draco replied glancing quickly towards the stairs.

"Miss Granger will be more distraught at your betrayal than your reason for doing so." The old wise man took a step back. "But we must remember your mother."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Draco roared. "You have no idea what I suffer! You claim to know me, but you have no idea! None what so ever!"

Harry couldn't bear it any longer. He had to move but Dumbledore would not let him. "I know that you are not a killer." Somewhere in the depths of the Castle below the tower, Harry heard a yell. Draco stiffened at the sound. "Somebody is putting up a good fight..." Draco did not hear his words. He felt like he had been washed in ice. "I know all about your attempts to kill me."

Draco looked up. "I-I..." He looked again to the stairway. "I'm sorry...Wait...if you knew...why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried. I asked Snape to keep an eye on you. He has been following my orders."

"They're not your orders." Draco whispered. He stared intensely at Dumbledore's electric blue eyes. "He's a double agent. All this time he has been working for the Dark Lord."

"Naturally." Albus replied but he wasn't confirming it...it sounded more like irony. "May I ask how you communicated with Rosmerta?" Draco's mouth fell open. "Yes I know about that she was your accomplice."

"I used the same technique that Hermione used when she was in the D.A. She told me she'd seen you two leave Hogwarts together."

"Did Miss Granger know about this?" Draco shook his head. "She wouldn't have been harmed. Nor would your mother had been if you had only faced your options instead of going with the route that is forced by fear. There is a famous quote from a Muggle poet that I once read... _If a man harbours any sort of fear, it percolates through all his thinking, damages his personality, makes him landlord to a ghost._ It explains that once fear is rooted in you, you can never think clearly."

"You don't know my father."

"I did teach him...I was still this school's headmaster when he arrived."

"I couldn't risk any chances. Do you know what it is like? To love someone so much. To want them with you all the time. Then when someone tells you that they will die if you don't do as they ask? You panic. You don't know what to do...you lose all sense of rationality...You'd do anything to keep them safe..." He broke off and Harry knew he was close to breaking down. "I know what will happen after tonight. They will keep me locked up. Away from her, but to know she is safe and alive...that will be what keeps me going."

Harry let out a small gasp. He understood what he was saying. Didn't his father do the same thing? To protect his mother and son he made sure they lived he sacrificed himself. He looked back up. "I do understand that love. Unfortunately...I have not felt your type of passionate love. I wish I did..." Dumbledore said softly.

"I'm sorry sir." Draco whispered gently. He raised his wand. Dumbledore nodded and between them he didn't need to say sorry at all. Albus had already forgiven him. There came a sharp bang followed by a large cackle.

"Look at this!" Bellatrix Lestrange screeched. "The old oaf cornered!" Behind her were some of the Death Eaters, their wands ready to strike. They came in front of Draco, blocking his view of them.

"Good evening Bellatrix...Avery...and you've brought Alecto..." Albus said like he was greeting them to a dinner party. Alecto gave off a sharp laugh.

"Think that you're funny do ya? They won't help you when you're dead!" She screeched, her cockney accent sounding more like she could only screech.

"I'm only being polite. I might be about to die but I still believe to be polite. Even if I have no reason to."

"This is Draco's night. Go on. Do it. Kill him!" Bellatrix hissed pushing the boy forwards. Draco looked more distraught than calm.

"I'd do it!" Avery muttered.

"No. The Dark Lord wanted it to be Draco. Remember what's at stake Draco." Bellatrix hissed at the boy. He raised his wand but faltered. "DO IT!"

But Harry could see he was having second thoughts. His arms were shaking so badly that it would be impossible to aim. Harry felt his wand in his pocket. His feet may be immobilised but his hands weren't. He felt a tape on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Snape shake his head at him. Relief flooded in him. Snape was part of the Order. He'd help. Slowly Snape backed away. From where he was he saw the Death Eaters turn their heads to the Snape's arrival. "He can't seem to do it." Avery muttered gesturing towards Draco.

"Severus." Dumbledore said barely a whisper. Harry felt himself go weak. It was the first time he had heard Dumbledore sound like he was pleading. It frightened him to think that. Snape said nothing; he just walked over to him.

"Severus...please."

The room went silent as he pushed Draco aside. He pulled out his wand and for a moment a sort of understanding passed between the two of them. Dumbledore gave him a small nod. "Avada Kedavra!" A shot of green light burst out from Snape's wand. It hit Dumbledore straight into the chest. Harry could feel his legs begin to move..._No! No! No! No! _His invisibility cloak slid off him.

Dumbledore's body was blasted backwards. His body hung suspended as it reached its peak before descending like a rag doll. A huge bubble of anger seeped into Harry's body. He took out his wand. There came a muffled scream and then hell broke loose.

* * *

I'm cruel.I left you all at a cliffie....^^ I gave the Death Eaters a slight dark comedy and Draco and Dumbledore scene...There will be tears in the next chapter so get your tissues ready.

Remember the golden rule: You read it you review it!


	24. A Final Kiss

_HO HO HO MERRY CHRISTMAS!! So I don't own anything. That bit's done._

_Ok there are five more chapters then it's the sequel that will start in the New Year. In the last chapter I'll give you all a sneak peak of it. So the character that was chosen to die is going to die in this. Please enjoy and have fun reading. Also when I was writing this I was listening to Hans Zimmer, so when you listen to his Wheel Of Fortune while reading this, it gives it that certain je ne sais quoi..._

_Please review!!!!_

_

* * *

_

_It started with..._

_Chapter 24_

_A Final kiss_

_Why can't we get all the people together in the world that we really like and then just stay together? I guess that wouldn't work. Someone would leave. Someone always leaves. Then we would have to say good-bye. I hate good-byes. I know what I need. I need more hellos.-__Snoopy_

_Don't be dismayed by good-byes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends- __Richard Bach_

_I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I never asked for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets- __Anonymous_

_**Last time...**_

_**The room went silent as he pushed Draco aside. He pulled out his wand and for a moment a sort of understanding passed between the two of them. Dumbledore gave him a small nod. "Avada Kedavra!" A shot of green light burst out from Snape's wand. It hit Dumbledore straight into the chest. Harry could feel his legs begin to move...No! No! No! No! **_

_**Dumbledore's body was blasted backwards. His body hung suspended as it reached its peak before descending like a rag doll. A huge bubble of anger seeped into Harry's body. He took out his wand. There came a muffled scream and then hell broke loose.**_

_**Now...**_

"Move boy!" Snape hissed grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him through the Death Eaters. Draco's eyes seemed to stare at the night's sky...he couldn't shake off Dumbledore's face...his eyes seemed to welcome the deadly curse. The Death Eaters followed behind them. Harry froze on the spot. He couldn't believe what had happened. All he knew was that it was Snape's fault. The thought of it all sent Harry into orbit.

"Petrificus Totalus! He yelled at the last Death Eater who was about to leave the tower. He froze on the spot. Harry quickly stepped over his frozen body. He was determined to get Snape.

--

Hermione hissed in pain as a flying object hit her on the back of her head. She could feel blood run down the back of it. They were now against Slytherin...well half of it. She turned round and saw Pansy. She was making a sharp ornament float. A mad gleam was in her eyes. "I don't want to fight you." Hermione said dodging the ornament.

"I _do_!" Pansy screeched. "You stole everything from me!"

"I didn't steal anything from you!" Hermione replied her wand at the ready.

"You stole Draco from me! We were going to join Voldemort together! But _you_ stepped in! He wanted you!" Pansy sobbed her anger never fading.

"So what if he did?" Hermione yelled dodging the flying object. "He was never going to join Voldemort!" Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"Then you're in for a huge heartache!" Pansy hissed. "But I'll save you the pain. Ventus!"

"Protego!" Hermione said quickly. The shield spell deflected Pansy's spell. But somehow the spell blew back at Pansy. She flew backwards, her arms grabbing for air. Hermione watched in shock as the girl was flung over the banister. There came a strangled scream snapping Hermione out of her shock. She dashed to the banister and saw the girl clinging on a small hoop. "Give me your hand!" She screamed crouching down offering her outstretched hand.

"Please save me!" Pansy squealed, she made efforts to grab Hermione's hand.

"Come on!" Hermione shouted. She bent lower to grab Pansy's hand. Pansy made a lunge for it. She held onto Hermione's hand for a few seconds before she lost her grip. Pansy's screams echoed as she fell through the gaps of the moving stairs. She tried to reach for anything to keep her alive but no. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Hermione dashed as fast as she could to the girl.

Pansy's neck was at an odd angle, her life dimming before her. Hermione clasped onto her hand. "Pansy?"

"He...loved...you." Pansy murmured her voice barely visible before the life faded from her corpse. Her skin was already turning whitish blue. Hermione let go of her lifeless hand and took a step back. She took off her robe and covered Pansy's body.

"He loved you too." Hermione replied sadly. She clenched her wand and hurried off down the corridors.

--

"FIGHT BACK!" Harry roared, hot on Snape's heels. Snape turned round quickly; he shoved Draco into another room. They were inches away from leaving when Harry caught up to them. "Fight back you coward!" He flung a curse at his ex-potions teacher. Snape dodged it easily.

"I am no coward." Snape replied coldly.

"You killed him like he was nothing!"

"So?" Harry flung a curse at him. Once more Snape dodged it.

--

Ginny was badly injured. Her wrist was broken from Avery. She had a cut on her forehead that was still bleeding. Neville was lying unconscious; Luna was kneeling over him stroking his face. Her pale blonde hair mingled with dust and blood made her look like a crazed woman.

--

Ron's breath could be seen in the dark, he was with Dean Thomas and Seamus. They had followed the Carrows. "Lumos." Seamus muttered lighting their way in the dark.

"Look at this sis. A Half blood, a blood traitor and a Mudblood...and with us we've got a full house." Amycus jeered. "Boo." The three boys stood close to each other, their wands at the ready.

"A Blood Traitor earns the same status as a Mudblood." Alecto hissed poking Ron in the back with her wand. Ron swallowed hard. "What shall we do to them?"

"Kill 'em...except the Half-Blood. He's still a wizard after all." He grabbed Seamus out of the way. "Immobulus!" He shouted. Seamus froze on the spot. He fell backwards on the ground. His eyes blinking nervously as he watched Amycus turn round. He stared at disbelief as his sister's legs were wobbling all over the place. "What the hell?"

"My legs are all wobbly!" She screamed hysterically.

"Who did it?" He demanded storming towards the two boys. "Which one sis?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I didn't even hear 'em!"

"Good one Dean." Ron said quickly under his breath.

"Thanks." He replied. "Got any spells?" Ron swallowed hard as they watched The Carrows squabble about who cursed her.

"Eat slugs!" Ron yelled aiming his spell at Amycus. He fell to the ground, only to get up and throw up a massive slug.

"Amycus!" Alecto cried out wobbling her way to her brother's aid. Ron took his chance again.

"Stupefy!" He yelled at Alecto. He pointed at Seamus "Relashio!" Seamus was released and jumped up. The three boys got up quickly and ran for it. They didn't go too far but they didn't go too near the either. A herd of Death Eaters were coming out of the Castle. "Quickly the bushes!" The dashed into the bushes and watched.

"What the bloody hell happened to 'em!" Yaxley yelled pointing to a stunned Alecto and Amycus who was throwing up slugs.

"It...Was...three...boys..." Amycus shouted pausing to vomit. Yaxley rolled his eyes.

"Where did they go?"

"I...don't know!"

"Thank you you've been a great help." Yaxley said, sarcasm was dripping in his voice. "Fenrir seeing as Amycus here can't speak properly besides saying that there were three boys. Smell around." Fenrir sniffed around. "Well dog?"

Fenrir let out a growl. "They're here...they're in...that direction!" He pointed a rough looking hand towards the bushes.

Ron felt cold. "You guys run. Go back and get help."

"What about you?" Dean demanded glancing towards an incoming Fenrir.

"Trust me on this." Ron replied firmly. The two boys hurried off. Ron gripped his wand. This was going to be one long night.

--

"Take that!" McGonagall screeched firing a curse at a Death Eater. He crashed against the wall; he got up and fired another curse. McGonagall narrowly dodged it. She looked to her left and saw Tonks kneeling over Bill. He was in a bad condition. He had lost a lot of blood. Ginny clutched her wrist in pain as she rushed to his side.

"Bill?" She whispered softly.

"He'll be alright. Where's Remus?" Tonks replied. Her hair changing from her normal bubble gum pink to a sharp fiery red. Suitable for battle Ginny thought.

"I dunno...TONKS LOOK OUT!" Ginny pushed with her good hand the female and took the spell. Her wand dropped from her good hand. She looked up at the attacker and saw that it was Antonin Dolohov. A feared Death Eater. Ginny's couldn't move her arms...she felt frozen in a constant fear.

"Stupefy!" She heard Tonks cry out. Tonks cradled Ginny's body. She looked up at Tonks. "Ginny look at me! Look at me!" Ginny tried to concentrate on Tonk's voice but found she couldn't the pain from everything was coming back on her and she just couldn't handle it...

Tonk's let out a small wail. Harry skidded down another hallway. "Tonks! Have you seen...GINNY!" He rushed to his girlfriend's side. He grabbed her hand tightly. "Is she...is she...?" He couldn't bear it if she was gone too...

"No. She's just unconscious. Her wrist is broken. Don't worry." Tonks replied. "Harry...are you ok?" Harry suddenly snapped his head up. He was wasting time. Snape was getting away...again. "Harry!" Tonks cried after him.

--

Hermione found herself inside a small plain room. "Hello?" She called out nervously. There came a small creak making her tighten her grip on her wand. "I've got a wand and I'm not afraid to use it!" She called out again in the darkness.

"Put it away." A familiar voice replied. Hermione frowned slightly but took a step forwards. She could vaguely make out a tall figure. "Lumos." Hermione let out a gasp.

Draco looked startled at seeing her but couldn't express it. Hermione had leapt in his arms. "DRACO!" She sobbed. Draco hugged her back fiercely. "I couldn't see you!"

"I'm here my love." Draco replied. He inhaled her sweet lavender smell. Funny at a time like this she still smelt as sweet as this afternoon. It seemed impossible. But it was. He knew Snape would be back any minute. Once he had got all the Death Eaters out of the Castle he'd never see her again. "Hermione...I've done something terrible."

"I have too."

"Mine cannot express it in words but...I'm really not good at this...Hermione I'm leaving." Hermione stared up at him in disbelief.

"No...No..." She sobbed. "I can protect you! They won't find you!" Draco felt a knot tie inside of him.

"I'm sorry...I wish I could explain things...but I have to leave."

"I've played live wizard's chess, I've been petrified by a Basilisk, I've been chased by Dementors and a werewolf...I was used as a task in the Triwizard tournament! I've been chased by Death Eaters...and now I'm being chased by Death Eaters yet again." Hermione said listing the things off her fingers. "So try me."

"I'd rather not." Hermione looked away. "I'd rather not...for many reasons." He placed his hands on Hermione's shoulders. "Just know that wherever I end up I will always love you. You have made whole existence seem worthwhile if only for a few months." He kissed Hermione. He took a deep breath. "I will come back to you." He slid off the Malfoy crest ring that was on his small finger.

"Oh...OH!" Hermione said louder as she saw where he was placing the ring. He looked up at her. She didn't know what to say. Of course she loved him. She loved him with a burning passion...he was her safety net, her shelter. "Yes. I do." She said breathlessly. She looked up at him. "And wherever I will be I shall love only you."

Draco let out a chuckle. He hadn't realised he had been crying. They were bittersweet tears he realised. He kissed her passionately, more passionate than before. He hated himself for what he was about to do. "Forgive me." He whispered. Hermione looked up at him. "I do love you. Ennervate." Hermione fell into his arms. It was supposed to weaken the opponent but Hermione was already weakened from her fights with the Death Eaters that she just fell asleep. As he placed her on a small couch, he kissed her forehead and held onto her hand.

The door creaked open. "Come boy." Draco nodded and with a force that made him feel physically and mentally ill he got off the couch and walked towards Snape. "Now boy!" He grabbed Draco's cloak and dragged him out. Draco's last look of the woman he loved was that she looked so peacefully asleep he wished her sweet dreams.

--

Harry had seen him. He rushed down the hill; he could hear the blood pumping in his body. He sprinted after the man with such speed he could've been flying. He felt cold with fear when he noticed something burning and as he came closer he saw it was Hagrid's hut. He felt faint with relief to see Hagrid fighting a Death Eater. "Stupefy!" He cried out at the Death Eater.

"Thanks 'Arry." Hagrid said gruffly. He bent down and picked up the stunned man. He tossed him at the prickly bushes.

"STUPFEY" Harry roared at Snape. He had hit Draco instead. Snape shoved the boy to Bellatrix.

"Take him with the other boy." He snapped to her. She dragged Draco's stunned body away into the forest. Harry fired his curse again at Snape but only missed by mere inches. They looked at each other. They raised their wands at the same time.

"CRUC-" Snape deflected it. Harry aimed it again. Snape blocked it but this time it knocked Harry backwards, he rolled off the dirt and jumped up. "CRU-" Snape deflected it once more. He looked at Harry with a sneer on his face. This made Harry even angrier. He leapt up his eyes blazing. "Incarc-" But that too was deflected. "FIGHT BACK!" Harry roared. "YOU COWARD FIGHT BACK!"

"I _am_ no coward!" Snape hissed. "You father wouldn't attack me unless it was four to one."

"Stupefy!" It hit Snape's left hand. Snape glared at him. "FIGHT BACK!" Harry roared again. He raised his wand again but before he knew anything else something painful was causing him the most excruciating pain. It forced him to kneel on the grass; he dug his knuckles into the dirt as the pain shot all around him. It was actually worse when Voldemort touched his scar!

"No he is for the Dark Lord. GO! NOW!" He heard Snape shout and within seconds the pain ended. Harry was left gasping for air. The pain had been close to making him pass out. But something was clear in his mind: Snape. He had to get Snape. He leapt up and charged at the man.

"Sect-" Once more the curse was flickered off by Snape's wand. Harry took a deep breath. He could easily make out the ex-teacher thanks to the fire caused by the Death Eaters. And he was closer now. With every ounce of energy that he could muster...Levi-

"NO! You dare think you can use my own spell against me?" There came a loud bang and Harry was shot backwards. He felt the wind go out of him on impact. In the distance he could hear Fang let out a loud howl. He looked up and from the fire he could make out Snape, he was striding over to him. He hadn't realised it had stopped raining until he felt a tiny drop fall against his bruised cheek. "I believe you know me now. I'm the Half-Blood Prince. And just like your father you use my spells against me. Like father like son no?" Harry reached out for his wand. But Snape tossed it aside.

"Kill me. Kill me like you killed Albus." Harry panted. "You pathetic coward-" Snape kicked Harry in his stomach.

"DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!" Snape screeched like a demented human. His greasy black hair flung wildly as he kicked Harry again. Harry grunted out in pain. "ARGH!" Harry opened his eyes and saw that Buckbeak the hippogriff had flown at Snape. Whatever happened next, Harry didn't care. The greatest man he had ever known was now dead. His murderer had gotten away. He turned round and with shocked horror he saw Hagrid's hut ablaze. He stumbled on the ground searching for his wand. He found it by a rock near where Harry had assaulted Snape. Snatching it up he ran towards Hagrid's hut like a mad man. He stumbled over clumps of dirt but he didn't falter.

Hagrid was holding Fang in his arms. His dark beard was singed from the fire. Harry rushed up to him. "Hagrid let me...let me..." He said breathlessly. He was surprised at how his anger had vanished. "Aguamenti!" He yelled. Jets of water shot out of his wand and with the help of the rain managed to douse the flames. He stared as the smoke lifted from the hut.

"'Arry...what ever happened? Wha' 'bout Dumbledore?" He said staring at Harry's banged up form. "'Arry! You're bleedin'!" Harry touched his forehead and felt the warm substance trickle from a cut above his eyebrow.

"Snape...Snape...he killed...he killed Dumbledore." Harry said suddenly realising what had happened. It wasn't a dream. No matter how much he wanted it to be. Dumbledore was dead.

"No...tha' ain't possible! 'Arry!" Hagrid said shaking his head wildly.

"I'm sorry Hagrid. His body's...I saw Snape kill him. I was there." Harry said staring at Hagrid. Hagrid shook his head in horror as realisation hit him. Harry turned round and somehow managed to walk back to the castle. Hagrid and Fang followed him. By the astronomy's tower Dumbledore's limp dead body lay. He was soaking wet. Harry fell besides him and let out a heart breaking roar. He let out a loud sob and sobbed over his dead headmaster's body.

--

Draco felt himself being shoved into something. They had taken him to Malfoy Manor. "You'll be seen to once he gets back." He heard someone hiss at him. They had bound his wrists together. He bit back the sudden pain as he felt his body hit the cold hard floor.

"Who's there?" A frightened voice called out. Draco felt sorry for the other prisoner. Unlike him this person had been tied up by chains. "Hello?"

"Yea'...I'm here." Draco said breathlessly.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Draco knew the voice but couldn't place it.

"I fell in love with Hermione Granger and I disobeyed my father. You?" Draco replied. He wondered if Hermione had woken up yet...he felt a dull ache in his chest at the thought of her. In his mind he told himself she was safe because of him.

"Because I'm a muggle born." Came the sad reply.

"I'm sorry." Draco relied softly. He realised who it was: Dean Thomas, Potter's girlfriend's ex-boyfriend.

* * *

_Now this is going to really gonna make you mad. He's not gonna make an appearence until the Epilogue. _

_Please review!!!!!_


	25. The Wrong Thing

_**I'm a terrible author!!O-O I know I said before the New Year but I've just been doing my drivers test and my exams came early...I'm sorry for the delay!!**_

_**SO I DON'T OWN A THING...BLA...BLA...BLA...**_

_**Author's note: When reading this listen to Now we are free by Enya. When I was writing this chappie I was listening to it.**_

_**It started with...**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**The Wrong One.**_

__

"Come on 'Arry. Come on." Hagrid said trying to sooth the sobbing boy. Hagrid too was crying but his main concern was to get Harry away from the small crowd that had arrived. McGonagall hurried down the steps and let out a scream when she saw Dumbledore's cold corpse. "Professor McGonagall!" Harry didn't even budge.

"Oh Albus!" She whimpered softly. She stared at Albus carefully. She had to smile. His body may be at an odd angle but his face would make people believe that he had fallen into a deep slumber a smile was etched on his old face.

"HARRY!" Came a choked scream from the crowd. Harry barely lifted his head but he knew it was Ginny. He felt her arms encircle his waist as his cries became silent. "Harry..." He felt his body respond but his mind couldn't.

"Please can everyone back away please?" McGonagall said ushering students back.

"The Mark!"

"The Death Eater's Mark!"

Students whispered to each other looking at the Mark and their dead Headmaster. "What's gonna happen now?"

"We're in danger now aren't we?"

Harry felt their eyes burn into him. They were looking towards him for help, for answers. Why did they believe he had the answers when he couldn't even save the one person who he needed the most? What made him so special to everyone else? Just because he had a scar from a man who wasn't even human or even dead? He stood up.

Ginny backed away a few steps. They watched as he raised his wand high in the air. Ginny quickly followed, Minerva and Hagrid soon raised their own. Soon one by one, students were raising their wands high in the air. Jets of light shot out of their wands and hit the Death Eater's mark. It became enveloped in a bright white light before vanishing into the midnight's sky.

--

Ron stumbled around the castle; the wound from his arm was causing him great pain. He could feel himself bleed from the back of his head but it soon became a dull pain that throbbed in time with each step he took. Seamus was behind him bearing similar injuries.

"Wha' shall we do?" Seamus asked spitting out some blood. Ron didn't reply after the recent events he didn't dare. "Ron...he will be ok...right?"

"I don't know." Ron replied as they turned towards the Great Hall.

"Sweet Jesus!" Ron heard Seamus gasp behind him. It looked a mess. No worse than that, sculptures were everywhere broken and smashed, there were fallen portraits, unconscious or stunned students were sprawled over the place.

"Padma!" Ron cried out as he saw the Ravenclaw student lying against the staircase. He hurried over to her. "She's alive! Check for others!" He ordered to Seamus.

He checked the students. "They're ok! They're just stunned!" Ron let out a hard sigh. He held Padma's hand and let out another sigh. He needed his friends. He lifted his head and saw Seamus stand above a limp body. "Ron...I'm so sorry." Ron dropped Padma's hand and walked towards Seamus.

Lying on the floor was Ron's ex-girlfriend: Lavender Brown. Ron bent down and touched her cheek. It was ice cold. The life was gone from her soft brown eyes. At times whenever she called him sweet sometimes annoying names he found it cute. Now he'd never hear her call him her 'Ron-Ron' or see her give him a harsh glare whenever he hung around Hermione. She was dead. And from the ugly harsh bloody scars around her arms and neck, it looked like a curse gone wrong.

He pushed her slightly on her side. It seemed to break the barrier that showed how badly it was. The blood seemed to flow out like a river only gently. Her curly dark blond hair was tainted by the blood. "She wanted to work for the Daily Prophet...do the problems page...she wanted to have four children...two of each sex." He said in a choked voice. Seamus squeezed Ron's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's ok..." Ron got up leaving Lavender's cold corpse on the ground. "We should find the others." He said moving away. They were walking up the stairs when Ron heard the sound of a door opening.

--

Hermione opened one eye, then the other. Something wasn't right. She glanced round the room. There was a fire still burning and someone had draped a cloak over her. She looked towards the window and saw that it was still dark. "What am I doing here?" She asked out loud. No reply came back to her. She vaguely remembered fighting Pansy...then everything went blank.

She felt something dig into the hand. Opening her palm she was amazed to see a ring bearing the Malfoy Crest. "What the hell happened?" She asked herself. A small memory flashed in her mind and she remembered slowly that Draco had given her the ring...and she had placed it on her left hand...her ring finger.

Pushing back the small cloak she caught the scent of green grass mixed with firewhiskey...it was Draco's cloak...but then why didn't he wake her up? Didn't he know she'd be in big trouble if she was caught?

She sat up straight and remembered something else. Draco's pale distraught face. He was upset about something but she couldn't remember what. Pushing herself off the couch she found herself growing accustomed to the dim light. She found her way to the door and opened it.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. The bodies of students were lying everywhere. She didn't know if they were alive or dead. "Hermione?" A voice called out. She turned her attention to the voice and nearly wept with relief as she saw Ron standing on the stairs.

She hurried to his side. "Ron!" He pulled her into a big bear hug. "You're bleeding!" She said staring at his bloodied appearance.

"I'm ok...when we couldn't see you we thought...that..." Ron broke off, his voice overcome by emotion. "What were you doing in there?" He asked after a moment.

Hermione blushed slightly. "I can't remember properly but I do remember that I was in there with...Draco."

"And...?"

"That's all I can remember." Ron nodded and led her up the stairs. "Seamus! What on earth happened to you? Are you ok?"

"We're ok. We were fighting Death Eaters..." He replied trailing off...

Flashback...

_"What about you?" Dean demanded glancing towards an incoming Fenrir. _

_"Trust me on this." Ron replied firmly. The two boys hurried off. Ron gripped his wand. This was going to be one long night. Fenrir let out a small howl sending shivers down Ron's spine. "Come on Ron...you can do this..." Ron said to himself._

_"Hurry up you great oaf!" Yaxley hissed behind the wild werewolf. Ron heard a sharp roar and guessed that Fenrir was fighting the urge to attack Yaxley._

_"Listen here. There are two scents." Ron turned round and saw Dean crouched down beside him._

_"Couldn't let you take all the credit." Dean joked. Ron had to smile. "Ready?"_

_"More than I'll ever be."Ron replied. Dean gripped his wand. Then like they were in slow motion they pushed themselves off the damp grass and stood up. "Stupefy!" Ron shouted aiming it at Fenrir. He flew backwards hitting a tree. "Stupefy!" He shouted aiming it t Yaxley._

_"Crucio!" Amycus screeched aiming it at Dean. He fell to the ground. His entire body felt like thousands of knives where slowly stabbing him. In his head he felt like there was a woman screaming. "Look at the Mudblood!" He jeered._

_"Expelliarmus!" Ron shouted quickly. But as Amycus's fell into the darkness, Ron felt someone stab something into his arm. "ARGH!" He shouted dropping his own wand. It hit the ground with a thud. Fenrir picked up the semi conscious Dean. _

_"He'll make a nice snack." He growled sniffing him._

_"NO!" Ron shouted. "NO!" Then out of nowhere the recovered Yaxley was tackled to the ground by Seamus. _

_"You let my friends go you Cac ar oineach!!(1)" He shouted loudly. "You pig!" Seamus's whole body was jerked to and fro by Yaxley. Ron picked up his wand._

_"Carpe Retractum!" He yelled. He wasn't thinking it was the only spell that came into his mind. He'd seen Hermione use it once and it looked pretty cool. Next thing he knew Yaxley was by his feet, his face filled with unknown fury. "RUN!"_

_Seamus looked around him. He picked up a medium sized rock that was lying near him. He threw it at the death eater rendering him unconscious. Together the two boys dashed off for Fenrir. Seamus aimed his wand at the man. "Stupefy!" The spell made him drop Dean, he stirred slightly but Fenrir kicked him back unconscious again. "Duro!" Fenrir felt himself grow stiff. A large growl escaped his lips. Ron rushed to try and get Dean but was caught off guard by Fenrir's fist, he raised his arm up to block it but found himself being thrown to the ground._

_Ron clutched his arm in pain. Seamus ran up to him. "Go! Get Dean!" He said biting his lip to stop him from yelling out in pain. Seamus leapt up but was too upset to do anything else. Fenrir had left._

End of flashback...

"We came back here and it turned out this had happened." Seamus finished. Hermione felt fresh tears well up in her face. Something was trying to unlock out of her brain. A memory.

"Are you ok?" Hermione blinked to see Ron's brown eyes staring at her concerned.

"I'm fine...well I think I am." She replied shakily. Ron stared at her still concerned, but she ignored his stare. "They're probably at the Hospital Wing."

--

Harry stared at the piece of jewellery in his hands. He banged his head against the wooden wall behind him. He found himself wanting to hurl the piece against something but found he couldn't. He wanted to yell and shout but he found he couldn't. He let a dark thought pass him. Why did the people he cared about seem to die? _Mum...Dad...Cedric...Sirius...now Dumbledore. Who else was next? Ginny? Hermione? Ron?_

"Harry?" He tried to smile as Ginny approached him. "No one blames you." He stared at her blankly.

"No one...is meaning your mum." Ginny frowned at him.

"I'm letting that one slide. Harry...stop beating yourself up over things that happened by accident."

Harry let out a low chuckle. "Accident? That's a nice word. It was an accident that my mum died to save me. It was an accident that Cedric died trying to become a champion...it was an accident that Sirius died?" He trailed off. Ginny bit her bottom lip.

"What else do you want me to say?" She said softly. Harry turned to her and reached for her hand, she took it without question.

"It's a fake." Ginny stared at the object in Harry's other hand. "All of that. For nothing." Harry's words were bitter and cold.

"Harry!" They turned their heads to see a frantic Hermione and an injured Seamus and Ron coming up to them. Harry let go of Ginny's hand and got up. He let Hermione hug him tightly. "I was so worried!" She let go of Harry when she noticed he wasn't hugging her back. "Harry?"

"I have defended you. I have saved your life so many times. And you repay me by seeing that traitor! That piece of filth! You are like him! A traitor!" Hermione gasped. "Don't deny it; you said that it was over between you. And then he says that you were his reason for living? His reason why he had to kill Dumbledore!"

"Harry we had broken up...till earlier this afternoon. I swear I had no idea what he was thinking or planning. I didn't tell him anything about you and Dumbledore, Harry you are my best friend." Hermione said choking on her tears; Harry stared at her he didn't know what to do. He couldn't be bothered by it all.

"It was a fake." Harry said after a while. "He died and it was for nothing." Hermione stared at the locket.

"There's a clasp on it." She said gingerly reached out for it. Harry let her take it. The clasp seemed to be stuck but after a moment of forcing it open it came undone. They crowded round Hermione and Harry, to listen to Hermione read out the small piece of parchment that looked like it was centauries old. "'_To the Dark Lord...I know I will be dead long before you read this...but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret...I've stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can...I face death in the hope that when you meet your match...you will be mortal once more...R.A.B.'_"

"So this R.A.B person has the real Horcrux?" Ron asked Hermione nodded staring at the note.

"Looks like it." Harry muttered. "'I face death'...whoever this person is must be dead already. Some help he could've been."

"R.A.B...Found out Voldemort's secret...he too was searching for the other Horcruxes..." Ron said slowly.

"Yea'."

"Harry...when are we leaving to find the rest of them?" The small group were alarmed to see Neville standing near them, Luna using him as a support.

"No. You can't come with me. Not this time." Harry said shaking his head and walked towards the wards.

"Harry you need us." Hermione said. "You don't think you're going to go out looking for Horcruxes alone? We're ready for another mission." Harry rolled his eyes. "You gave us the chance to leave you. Well now we're staying with you, like it or not."

"She's right. Dumbledore's Army." Ron said patting Harry's back.

"It's dangerous. You might die! You could get killed!" Harry protested. "What about your families?"

"I'd think they'd be proud of us." Ginny replied. "You're stuck with us."

"So...when are we leaving?" Neville repeated.

"As soon as possible." Harry replied sourly. He wanted them to understand that he couldn't bear it if one of them got hurt because of him. Then again. He stared at Ginny. The company wouldn't be so bad.

"We can't go until after the wedding. Remember, Fleur and Bill's? Mum would slaughter us if we missed it." Ron said smiling. Harry smiled back at him weakly.

"Potter." The group of teenagers leapt up and faced Professor McGonagall. Her face a white as snow, her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "A word." Ron gave him a reassuring pat and they watched as Harry went to Minerva. "What were you and...professor Dumbledore doing this evening?"

"I-I'm not supposed to say. He made me promise." Harry replied, wondering why his throat had gone dry.

"But in certain circumstances..."

"I'm sorry professor. I can't." McGonagall nodded recognizing defeat. Harry watched as she carried on towards the Hospital Wing. "Professor." She turned round. "Madame Rosmerta's under the imperious curse. She was the one that gave the cursed necklace to Katie Bell, she gave Slughorn the poisoned wine...and she let the Death Eaters know we had gone." McGonagall went white.

"Upon my word. I wouldn't have thought..." They were interrupted by a swarm of the other teachers still half dressed. Some had their robes on while underneath they had their nightgowns, others would be fully dressed but wearing a dressing gown. Hagrid was among them, he was still weeping.

"I can't believe him!" Harry tensed at Slughorn's voice. "I taught him too! I never would've thought he could do such a thing!"

"I know. We all thought we knew him." Professor Sprout said as she passed Hagrid her pink handkerchief.

"Before we all rant about what a traitor Severus was...we need to decide what's going to happen before the Ministry get here." Minerva said in a loud clear voice. "After tonight I doubt it'll reopen again." At once the professors debated on this. Others wanted the school to stay open to protect students or people who needed it. Some including Slughorn were doubtful about it.

Harry watched as they debated, Hagrid said in a loud voice he'd be staying along with McGonagall. "We'll have to consult the governors." Minerva said, they stopped talking and nodded.

"What about Dumbledore's funeral?" Harry found himself asking. The professors stared at him. Even from the other side of the hall he could feel the others watching him.

"Well...I know it was Dumbledore's wish to be laid here but..." Minerva stammered.

"Then that's what's gonna happen right?"

"No Headmaster or Headmistress has ever been buried here before."

"Dumbledore has done more for this school than any other." Hagrid butted in fiercely.

"Hogwarts should be Dumbledore's final resting place." Professor Sprout agreed.

"Quite right." Slughorn said nodding in approval.

"Besides...the students should be given a chance to say...goodbye." Harry said finding the last word so hard to say. Professor Sprout smiled towards him.

"Well said! And the students should pay tribute; after all they too have protected this school tonight." Slughorn said nodding approvingly.

"Very well." McGonagall said giving Harry a quick smile.

"Minerva! Minerva!" Everyone in the small corridor turned to see Professor Flitwick rushing up towards them. He was out of breath when he reached them. "It's...it's...the Minister...they're...they're here!"

"Harry...I think it's best if you and your friends go into the Hospital Wing." Harry didn't need telling twice. He quickly walked towards the Hospital Wing, the others followed them witch the exception of Neville, Luna and Seamus who had to attend to their wounds.

They stopped and stared at the mass of Weasley's by a bed. Oh god no! Harry jogged over and saw that there was a scared man whom Fleur was kissing gently on the head. "Bill?" Ginny whispered shocked at the sight of her older brother.

"How...?" Hermione asked looking to Fred to George.

"He was attacked by that werewolf." It was Fleur who replied. Her voice trembled. "They attacked my Bill!" She was washing the blood from Bill's wounds with some orange ointment.

"Is...Dumbledore really...gone?" Harry turned to see Arthur Weasley holding a sobbing Molly. Harry nodded. Molly let out a large sob. But she wasn't looking at Harry she was staring at Bill's mutilated face. Three large scars went from Bill's forehead all down his face.

"It doesn't matter how he looks...that's not important...he really was a handsome little boy...always..."

"He's not dead." Ron said looking at his mother who just glared at him.

"He was about to get married." She sobbed. There came a loud clatter and they turned to see Fleur was standing up. Her blond hair behind her giving her a regal look.

"What did you mean by zat? You theenk Bill will not want to marry me?" Her voice loud and very angry. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"

"But...I only thought that-"

"Ah I see I see! You think I don't want to marry 'im? Or you 'oped?" Molly looked away slightly embarrassed. "I do not care 'ow he looks! I'm proud of 'im! He is brave and dis scars prove it! I will marry 'im! I love 'im! I am good looking for us both!" She grabbed Bill's hand and began bandaging it. The Weasley's turned towards Molly to Fleur, they said nothing but they didn't have to.

"You can have Aunt Muriel's tiara." Molly said half sobbed. Fleur nodded and carried on bandaging her fiancé. Harry and Ron exchanged a wiry smile. Hermione and Ginny stared at Fleur with a new founded admiration.

"SEE!" They jumped and stared with surprise as Tonks turned to Lupin. "She doesn't care what he looks like!" Everyone stared at them. "Even he's been bitten! And she still loves him!"

"Tonks...this is different." Remus replied slightly strained and slightly uncomfortable at Tonk's outburst.

"Explain it to me." Tonks replied her normal bubblegum hair was now transforming into a fiery red a sign that Tonks was getting angry.

"Bill won't become a full werewolf. It's completely different!"

"Do any of you get what's going on?" Ron asked his elder brother Fred. Fred shrugged his shoulders and patted George's shoulder.

"Ok little brother. Our suspicions are that-" Fred started.

"Tonks is trying to tell Remus-" George continued.

"That she is in love with-"

"Him." They finished together. They quickly turned their attention to Tonks and Remus.

"I've told you a million of times! I do not care!" She spelled out each word as she grabbed Remus's robe.

"I'm old!" Remus replied. "I'm too poor...too dangerous..."

"So?" Tonks replied. "I do not care!"

"You're being ridiculous about this Remus." Molly said patting Tonk's shoulder. "And you know it."

"Tonks needs someone...who is whole...who can love her and look after her..."

"But she wants you." Hermione said quietly. "I know what it's like. I too love someone who isn't right for me but...so what?" It took Harry a minute to realise she was referring to Draco.

"And young and 'whole' men do not tend to remain so." Molly said stifling a sob as she stared at Bill's body.

"This is neither the moment nor the place to talk about it." Remus said looking around the Hospital Wing, students were being bandaged up, some were groaning in pain as their bones were being mended, although there weren't any casualties there were many with serious injuries.

"No time better than the present." Ron added cheerfully. Molly frowned at him. Hermione twirled her 'engagement' ring round her finger. It was all coming back to her, _they had confessed their love for each other...he had given her the ring...as a promise for their future together...he told her what he had been forced to do...he knocked her out..._a tear slid down her face as she remembered it all. All she wanted to do was cry. For Dumbledore, for Draco, for Bill...for everyone it seemed. She felt Ginny try and comfort her but somehow all she felt was numbness...then everything went black.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried out, Harry and Ron were immediately by her side. Together they laid her down on the remaining spare bed at the end of the ward. "Is she going to be ok?"

"She's worn out. We all are. We need some sleep too. It's three in the morning." Harry said letting out a yawn. "Come on." They said their goodbyes to the Weasley's; Tonks was already asleep in the chair Remus's robe round her.

As they went up the stairs the three students felt sure they could hear something or someone singing. Like a lament. As they turned round a corridor Harry realised it was Fawkes song. It was bittersweet, so beautiful yet so sad. Harry pulled Ginny closer to him. She held him tightly and placed her head on his shoulder. "I love you." He whispered softly to her. She smiled dreamily and snuggled closer to him. It was only when they reached the Gryffindor common room...that the song ended.

* * *

_some reviews would encourage this lonely author...hahaha you know the drill you read it you review it. I'm trying to get to a hundred of ninety hahaha _

_LATER!_


	26. A Funeral

**_Hello!! Sorry for the long wait. Now for some bad news...there are two remaining chapters left. I must admit going through them the past few chapters have seemed really dark O-O Next chapter has some comedy in it...well I'll try. Sequel should be up and running middle of April. Thanks for the reviews!!!_**

**_Keep reviewing!!!_**

**_I don't own a single thing!!!_**

* * *

It Started With...

**_Chapter 26_**

**_A Funeral..._**

Two days had passed since Dumbledore's death. Hermione had been forced to stay in the Hospital Wing since she had passed out. Ron had always visited her seeing as Harry was studying the mysteries of the Dark Arts. No he didn't want to join the Death Eaters...he just wanted to understand their goal in order to defeat them. Neville and Luna were sneaking books out from the forbidden section while Ginny snuck some out from the large normal section.

Dumbledore's funeral would be announced any day now. No one could believe he was gone. It seemed too unreal, like they were in a bad dream; it seemed without Dumbledore...what was the point? For the Hogwarts, it was the last safe place from Voldemort. Now...it seemed like everyone was leaving to go into hiding.

Hermione was lying on her bed, clutching the sheets, she felt empty. She missed Draco. No she didn't miss him, she _needed_ him. A sob escaped her lips. "Draco." She snuggled her head into the sheets. Yes he had joined the enemy and yes he tried to kill Dumbledore...but she couldn't stop loving him. She let another sob escape her. She wanted to be her old self again. The bookworm, the one who had a small crush on Ron...the girl she used to be before she met Draco. But she couldn't, she didn't have a crush on anyone. She just loved Draco.

Her stomach lurched. Hermione sat up. She clutched the sheets hoping it to pass. But it didn't. She raced to the basin just in time to throw up. Her whole body shook as she vomited. Then her crying started again. She heard the door open and in came Ginny. "Hermione!" She cried out. She hurried to her friend's side. "Oh Hermione." She hugged the weeping girl.

"I miss him...so much!" She sobbed. Ginny bit her lip. She hated seeing Hermione like this. It was like watching a kitten drown. Ginny patted the girl's shoulder gently. She let the girl cry until Hermione's sobs turned into sniffles.

"They've announced Dumbledore's funeral." Ginny said after a while. Hermione swallowed. "We're all worried about you. Even Harry." Hermione just stared into space. Ginny got up and cleaned the basin with a flick of her wand. "Come on." Hermione got up and stared at the red haired girl.

"When did things get so complicated?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know..." Ginny replied. She led Hermione back into the dorm room. She fixed the bed and laid out some fresh clothes. "Please come." She pleaded. A flicker went through Hermione, like a flash of the old Hermione.

"Ok." Hermione said after what seemed like an hour. Ginny let Hermione be as she changed into a pair of jeans and a pink and white striped t-shirt. Ginny brushed her hair and tied it back. Ginny didn't comment when she saw Draco's "promise" ring on Hermione's finger. Hermione needed her friends now.

--

"Anything on R.A.B?" Harry asked Ron. He would've asked Hermione but she was like a widow in mourning.

"No." Ron replied sadly. "And I've been trying Harry. I've gone through records...every Hogwarts student here...And there aren't any students that have that connection to You-Know-Who."

They were walking outside by the Great Lake. They stopped and stared at the vast lake; Harry picked up a small pebble and skimmed it across. "I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what might happen. I mean look at Hermione...she's a wreck..."

"It'll be ok." Ron bent down to pick up handful of small stones. "Hermione needs time. She's not used to heartbreak. We need to help her get through this."

"Guys!" They turned to see Luna and Neville run along the gardens. "Harry! Ron!" Harry turned to face them. "They're making us go home!"

"What?" Ron demanded. "They can't! The funeral!"

"The moment the funeral is over we've got to go home! I can't go home! My Gran will make me go into hiding." Neville moaned squeezing Luna's hand slightly.

"But...I mean...who came up with this law?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall." Luna replied, she picked up a stone and chucked it into the lake.

"She probably doesn't want us to talk to the Ministry." Harry said after a while. "We need to pack everything tonight." The boys nodded.

"Harry!" Harry lifted his head and gave his girlfriend a small smile before giving her a small kiss. Hermione gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. She took a small pebble and tried to skim it but instead it just made a small splash.

"I can't believe he's gone." Luna said after a pregnant pause. Neville placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't seem real."

"At least we have each other." He said softly.

Hermione stared into space. She was reminded of when she got back together with Draco for the last time. She swallowed hard as tears threatened to fall. "We will save him." Hermione turned to see Harry behind her. "For you. We will." She nodded and gave him a small smile.

--

No one slept on the eve of Dumbledore's funeral. Harry tossed and turned trying to sleep, Ron slept for a couple of hours before tossing and turning. Hermione was curled up in a ball, a handful of notes by her side. She had been reading all the notes that Draco had given to her when he was 'M'. Ginny had given up on the idea of sleep and was organising last minute things. They had packed things earlier on and seeing as everyone had to leave soon after the funeral no one noticed a thing.

"Wizards and Witches have been pouring in for this." Seamus said the next day. His wounds had healed up well thanks to Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout.

They were all wearing black dress robes except the girls who were wearing short black dresses. Luna had added a miniature white lily in her hair while Hermione wore her promise ring. They watched as Bill entered the chapel built for today's event. He was accompanied by Fleur, although Bill had healed well his scars remained. Nothing much had changed but he had developed a taste for raw meat whereas before he had his meat medium.

The School bell rang out slowly. The small group took a deep breath, Ginny took Harry's hand, Ron held Hermione's shoulders as he steered her to her seat, Neville led Luna and Seamus followed behind them.

The weather was beautiful; it showed everyone that it was summer. They were lucky they had come early, no sooner had they sat down people became entering the chapel. The group had to smile, the people were shabby or smart, old and young, and some they recognised some they didn't. Mad Eye Moody and Lupin helped people find their seats; McGonagall led the students to their seats.

Many members of the Order were there too, they were all sitting close near the front. Even ex-Ministry of Magic Cornelius Fudge and the present Minister Rufus Scrimgeour Harry felt a lump form in his throat as the sound of the sad organ filled the chapel. "Please rise." Professor McGonagall said loudly, everyone was amazed at how calm her voice sound.

They stood up and turned. Hagrid entered the chapel. In his arms was a purple velvet cloak spangled with golden stars. No one needed to ask. Wrapped in the cloak was their beloved headmaster. Hermione let out a small sniffle, her thoughts were on Draco. _Was he ok? Was he alive? I love him so much..._

"We shall now sing Amazing Grace. A song chosen by Dumbledore himself." McGonagall said. They opened their small pamphlets and began to sing.

_Amazing grace! How sweet the sound,  
that saved a wretch like me!  
I once was lost but now am found,  
was blind but now I see._

_'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
and grace my fears relieved;  
how precious did that grace appear  
the hour I first believed!_

_The Lord has promised good to me,  
his word my hope secures;  
he will my shield and portion be  
as long as life endures._

_Through many dangers, toils, and snares,  
I have already come;  
'tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
and grace will lead me home._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess, within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_The world shall soon dissolve like snow,  
The sun refuse to shine;  
But God, who called me here below,  
Shall be forever mine._

_When we've been there ten thousand years,  
bright shining as the sun,  
we've no less days to sing God's praise  
than when we'd first begun._

The room was filled with sniffles, Harry felt Ginny clutch his hand tighter. McGonagall took a deep breath as she went up to the small stand besides the marble open tomb that rested nearby.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome on this fine day to honour a man who has touched so many hearts. He has been and still is an inspiration to us all." She broke off with a sniffle. "The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for His name' sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: For thou art with me; Thy rod and thy staff, they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies; Thou annointest my head with oil; My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the House of the Lord forever. Amen."

"Amen."

They listened to many people who paid their respects to Dumbledore. They sang a few more hymns and said a few more prayers. "And now a few words from one of Hogwarts students who was very close to him." Harry lifted his head up. "If you will Mr Potter." Ginny gave him a quick squeeze. Whispers circled the chapel but Harry ignored them.

"Hello." Harry cleared his throat. "I've not done this thing before..." He caught himself staring at Hermione and Ron. "Dumbledore was the best wizard I've ever known. He helped those who needed it. I wasn't the only student he was close to. He was close to each individual student here. One student isn't here today." Hermione bit her bottom lip. "He sacrificed everything so that the people he cared about could remain and fight." Hermione smiled at Harry and gave him a small nod. "It would not be fair to everyone if it was only me who said goodbye..." He gestured towards the students. "He has protected so many of us. He has given us light when it all seems dark."

"Hear hear!" Arthur Weasley said from the rows of seats. Harry suppressed a grin.

"Let us each remember him as we should. Someone that was there for us when we needed it. Someone who listened and never judged." Ginny leapt up and started applauding. Neville and Luna followed then Hermione and Ron. Very soon everyone was applauding. Harry sat down and waited for McGonagall to make another speech. But she didn't. Instead bright white flames surrounded the open tomb.

Several people screamed at the sight, Harry believed it to be a trick of the light but he believed he could see Dumbledore's body rise with the flames. Then all of a sudden the flames went out and they could see a white marble tomb encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he rested.

--

Harry and the others were walking along the lake when they heard some splashing. Harry looked up to see the Merpeople heading towards the rocks. "They were listening to us." Hermione said softly.

"Look Harry!" Neville cried out. They looked where Neville was pointing and saw that the centaurs had also come to pay their respects. They hadn't left the Forbidden Forest, instead they just watched, their bows at their side.

"Remember our first year?" Hermione said remembering when their punishment for staying out in the middle of the night was to follow Hagrid inside the Forbidden Forest.

"Yea'...good times." Ron replied. They heard a sharp whistle and all along the Forbidden Forest arrows were being shot upwards. But Blaze held an arrow of pure silver. He shot it towards the chapel, it landed in front of where Dumbledore's body now rested. A sign of respect.

"Listen!" Hermione said pointing towards the lake. The Merpeople were singing or humming a beautiful lullaby. They listened to it until one by one the Merpeople vanished below the murky water.

* * *

Thank you once more for your support!!Next chapter shall be up in two days.


	27. A Fresh Start

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday as I promised...I got burnt really bad so I spent the day with people rubbing soft creams, my face feels great now lol**

**Yes...the chapter before the final...='( I've enjoyed doing this story and thank you all for your patience with me.**

**Thank you for your reviews!! The title for the next one is called: ****It Ended with. Keep a look out for it ^^**

**So I don't own a thing!**

**P.s: This one has a bit more comedy than the last chapters lol**

* * *

It Started With...

**Chapter 27**

**A Fresh Start.**

Harry and the others were heading to the Great Hall when they heard someone call out his name. They turned. Only to find out that it was Rufus Scrimgeour besides him was McGonagall and another member of the Ministry. "Potter. Will you follow me please?" Harry turned to his friends. "They are needed as well."

"Ok." Harry replied. They followed McGonagall into a small room. Hermione realised it was where she last saw Draco. She tried to ignore the churning movements in her stomach. The teenagers sat down on the leather couch.

"It's Dumbledore's will." McGonagall explained. Rufus took out a long piece of parchment. He stared at each teenager with a look that gave them the impression he didn't want to do this.

"I shall ask each of you questions." He stated. Hermione glanced quickly at Harry. "But before I do that, I suppose you all know that Albus Dumbledore has left you something."

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "All of us?"

"Yes Mr Weasley. Didn't you know?" Rufus replied coldly. Hermione frowned at Rufus. "Obviously not." Dislike radiated from the teenagers. "I have in my right mind to examine this will before I do this."

"Well you can't. He gave his will to me." McGonagall jumped in. "Minister." She added. Ron snorted earning him a hard nudge from Ginny.

"Hn." Rufus grunted. "I have a right. The Decree of Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry-"

"That law was to stop dead witches and wizards from passing on Dark artefacts." Hermione cut in. "Are you suggesting that Dumbledore was trying to pass us such items?" Harry could've cheered. Hermione had turned Rufus's pathetic excuse into a ridiculous notion.

"These are Dark Times." Rufus replied irritably.

"No kidding." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Mr Potter." He warned.

"I suggest we get on with reading the will." McGonagall said wisely. She gave the group facing them a warning look. Rufus nodded quickly.

"Would you say that you were close to Dumbledore Mr Weasley?" Rufus demanded. Ron swallowed hard.

"I dunno...I-I mean it was really H-Harry." Ron stuttered. Rufus smirked like a bird of prey about to attack it's dinner.

"Then why are you in his will? Why were you singled out?"

"I-I dunno..."

"Don't be modest Ron! Professor Dumbledore was very fond of you!" Hermione jumped in. "Minister you came here about Dumbledore's will. Not if we were his favourites."

"Miss Granger. I'm just curious as to why out of the students here at Hogwarts you six are in his will."

"And why would _we_ know?" She replied. The old Hermione was re-surfacing now. Harry smirked. "As you have just reminded us: we are just students."

"Hn." He clicked his fingers and the other member of the Ministry stepped forwards in his arms was a huge black sack. Rufus reached inside it and pulled out an object that looked like a silver cigarette lighter. He stared at the parchment. "The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore...to Ronald Bilius Weasley...I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember it." He stared at Ron. "Do you know what this is? It's rather unique. One of a kind." He handed it to Ron.

"Thanks." Ron mumbled.

"Why do you think he have you this?"

"To help him go to sleep? I hear that pixies keep you awake at night." Luna suddenly said making them jump slightly. Rufus stared at her curiously.

"To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I hope she will find this interesting." Rufus took out a book that was so battered it was slowly falling apart. "Why this?" He handed the book to her.

"I like to read." She replied.

"But why this book?"

"Because it might hold a clue to finding out the Holy Grail?" Hermione replied staring at him. Harry and Ron snorted out with laughter. "Other than the fact that I like to read...I have no idea."

"Did you discuss codes with him?"

"No...why?"

"What if you wanted to send something to a certain _someone_?" Hermione glared at him. Rufus met her glare. "You did go out with him for some time didn't you?"

"How dare you!" Hermione had leapt off the couch. "You have no right to interrogate us like this! Asking us impertinent questions!"

"Miss Granger you forget your place!" Rufus replied back.

"And you forgot yours! Are you the Minister of Magic or some man who has to learn everything in our lives? Yes we knew Dumbledore! Everyone did! We don't know why he gave us these things! We weren't with him when he wrote his bloody will!" Hermione yelled back. The room went quiet as Hermione stared at Rufus.

"Miss Granger...would you like to lie down?" McGonagall said after a pregnant pause. Hermione nodded and left the room, the book under her arm.

"Hn." Rufus turned his attention to the others. "So...after Miss Granger's performance shall we continue? So...Mr Neville Jeremy Longbottom I leave him the largest book of Herbology: Roots and Herbs: All the knowladge you need to know. So he may continue learning about herbs." Neville gingerly got up and took the heavy filled book. He glanced towards the others wondering what question Rufus would ask him.

"Thank you." He said.

"Hn. To Miss Luna Harriet Lovegood I leave her my money from my bank in Gringott's so she can live her life." Luna lifted her head and stared at Rufus. "The money is in your vault in Gringott's." She nodded and snuggled up to Neville.

"To Miss Ginerva Agatha Weasley...I leave you my fine bottles of butterbeer in hopes that you will use them well and my beloved bird Fawkes." Ginny glanced at Harry.

"Excuse me? I am to have a phoenix?"

"You should've. The bird has gone missing." Rufus said staring at Harry. "And now we reach the end of the group. To Harry James Potter. I leave you the golden snitch to remind you of your prosperity's." He stared at Harry. "You have also been left the sword of Gryffindor."

"Where is it then?" Harry asked as he took the snitch.

"It's Hogwarts property. You can't have it." Rufus replied. Harry frowned at him.

"Dumbledore left it to him!" Ron yelled jumping up. "It chose him! When he was fighting a basilisk it came out of the sorting hat! I saw it with my own pair of eyes!"

"Yes, yes." Rufus said waving his hand at him. "The sword of Godric Gryffindor may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor student. It does not say it belonged to Dumbledore or to you Mr Potter." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Not necessarily." Luna said after a moment's pause. "I heard that it was originally given to a Goblin." Everyone turned to her. "Oh yes. And then Godric stole it from the Goblin over...I can't really remember what happened exactly but Godric stole it. Therefore it doesn't belong to the school as its original owner has probably died." She gave a small smile. "Dad told me."

"What utter nonsense." Rufus declared, he turned to Harry. "Why do you think-"

"Dumbledore left me a sword? I haven't the foggiest. Maybe to look good on my wall." Harry replied. His temper was slowly coming loose. Ginny held his hand as she saw his knuckles turning white as Harry clenched them to suppress his urge to hit Rufus.

"This is not a joke!" Rufus barked. "Do you know why? Was it to help you against the heir of Slytherin, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Did he believe that you could destroy him?"

"Interesting theory. Has anyone gone up to him and tried to stab him?" Harry turned to his friends. "Anyone?" He turned to Rufus. "Sorry. The theory hasn't been done yet. You should send people from your office to try that out instead of asking us pointless questions or covering up these deaths."

"How dare you."

"Is that what you've been doing Minister? Trying to examine all these heirlooms? What message could Dumbledore have left us? Maybe try to stay alive for one!" Ron jumped in.

"People are dying Minister! You should be helping them!" Neville shouted leaping up next to Ron. "You stand there and ask us these questions about our connection to Dumbledore and expect us to cooperate with you?"

"Calm down love." Luna said tugging on the sleeve of Neville's dress robe.

"YOU GO TOO FAR!" Rufus pulled out his wand.

"Minister!" McGonagall screamed returning into the room. "Put that wand down! Now!" She stared towards the three boys whose wands were raised as well as that of the Minster's.

Rufus glared at Harry. "You'll regret not excepting my offer at Christmas." Harry made a small growl.

"I don't like your methods. Remember." Harry replied coldly. Rufus's face hardened. "I think this will thing is over. I have a train to catch." He brushed past Rufus. "Professor." He said as he passed McGonagall. Harry and the others left the room to find Hermione sitting on the steps facing the Great Hall. She looked up and smiled at them.

"That seemed to go well." She said chuckling softly. Harry broke into a grin. "The train's leaving in an hour. Everything's secure."

"It's time to say goodbye then." Harry whispered.

--

They were escorted one by one to their carts, Mad Eye and Tonks came along with them in their carriage. Hermione looked towards the castle one last time. "What's wrong?" Ron asked behind her.

"Nothing." She replied. "Just admiring the view."

She was about to step inside the carriage when she thought she heard someone call out her name. She turned and saw a woman in a pinching green suit. She was rushing up to Hermione a hand on her hair while another was wrapped around a note. "Miss Granger!"

"Yes?" Hermione replied.

"I have a message!" The woman said thrusting the note towards the girl. "Please take it!"

"Who are you?" Hermione asked her hand hovering slightly.

"A-A friend! Please just take the note!" The woman insisted. Hermione caught a glance at the woman's eyes. They were grey. Hermione took the note.

"Is he ok?" The woman stared at Hermione in alarm and ran off. "Wait!" Hermione called after her. She stared at the note in her hand. "Guys!" She said hurrying inside the train.

She found them sitting down not saying much. "He's been in touch!" She exclaimed happily. They stared at her. "Draco!"

They sat up and made space for her. "How did you get it?" Ginny asked.

"Some woman gave it to me." Hermione explained. She sat down and unravelled it.

_**My love.**_

_**I am sorry. I have been a fool and now I am paying the price. Mother is willing to help us. She has lent me this to write to you. You are forever in my thoughts. Your friend Dean is alive. I wish I had more time to write but I can't. Just know that I love you. I will find a way back to you. I promise.  
Harry...you must be prepared for the upcoming war. I don't know much all I know that he is looking for something called the Elder Wand. I must go Mother is back.**_

_**I love you Hermione. The ring you're wearing is a promise that one day we will be together. **_

_**Draco.**_

Hermione broke into small sobs. Ginny patted her back softly. "It'll be alright."

"I'll make sure they pay!" Hermione whispered. "Draco..."

"They will pay." Harry said. "And he's given us a head start. We have to find out about this Elder Wand. If we get to it before Voldemort..."

"Hey don't forget. We've also got a wedding to attend to. If we miss it we'll definitely be going into hiding." Ron said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." They replied in unison. The train gave out a loud hoot and very soon it began it pull out of Hogsmeade station. Hogwarts was fading into view.

"I'd like to go to Godric's Hallow." Harry said after a minute. "I've been thinking about it...and it just...I dunno I mean all this." He gestured around the carriage. "Happened there...and I'd like to visit mum and dad...their graves I mean."

"Sure." Ginny replied instantly. "And if we meet Snape along the way."

"He'll wish he'd never been born." Ron said pounding his fist into his hand. "Ouch." He mumbled.

"Well first I've gotta make a quick stop off at the Dursley's...say goodbye and all."

They all nodded in agreement. They knew that the journey facing them was going to be hard. They knew they might not ever see their families again, but at that moment, at that precise second. None of it all mattered. They were enjoying their final days as mere teenagers before they took on adulthood. "Who wants to play wizard's chess with me?" Ron asked, his reply was followed by moans.

"I'll play you!" Tonks said arriving in the carriage followed by Mad Eye. The group chuckled as she sat down Mad Eye couldn't sit anywhere.

"Hn." Was all he could say.

* * *

Reviews are welcome!


	28. Epilogue

I don't own a thing

* * *

Epilogue

June 30th,1997

Hermione woke up only to be sick. By the end of the day she'd be with the Weasley's. She flushed the chain and went back to bed. Ever since she had returned from Hogwarts every morning she had woken up to either feeling nauseous or actually being sick. She stared at the ring again. He promised he'd come back for her. And she had made a vow to be with him again. Realising she wasn't going to be able to sleep she turned on her computer. She had tried to find out more about the Elder Wand but all that kept coming back were folk stories about the Perceval brothers.

"What is it?" She asked. "What is it?" She turned to the book Dumbledore had left her and began to read it. Suddenly Hermione leapt up from her computer chair. "The Deathly Hallows!" She typed something in her computer. "Of course. The Deathly Hallows consists of three powerful objects, the resurrection stone, the invisible cloak and the Elder's Wand. She printed out the pages and gathered up her things for the Weasley's.

---

He stared at the man. "Where is it?" He asked, his voice sending chills on the man opposite him. He had pinned the man with his wand. His pet snake was curled up round his ankles.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung!" The man replied staring to and fro from the cloaked man and the snake hissing at him. "Bitte! Ich habe zu ihm!"

"Then you're worthless to me. You haven't got it." He turned his attention to his pet snake. "What shall we do with him?" The snake hissed something. "Avada-"

"NEIN!Warten! Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo er sein könnte!" The man wailed. His breathing became more intensified.

"Oh...and where is that?" The cloaked man demanded.

"H-h-he mentioned s-s-omething a-about a-an o-old f-f-friend t-t-that had d-d-died!" The man said in English.

"Who?"

"Albus! But that is all I know!"

"Thank you." He lowered his wand. The snake leapt at the man that stood still with fear. The man gave out a loud wail as the snake dug it's poisonus fangs into the mans' skin. "Well done my pet." He said calling it back to him. "Back to England then." He stepped outside the battered house and raised his wand to the sky. The Dark Mark illuminated the night's sky.

**_The End_**

* * *

Warten! Ich glaube, ich weiß, wo er sein könnte!: Wait! I think I know where he could be  
Ich habe keine Ahnung!Bitte! Ich habe zu ihm! : I have no idea! I lost it to him!

One last time thank you all for your reviews and your support. As you can see there are some subtle hints to what's going to happen in the next book.

Witchgal


End file.
